¿Odio?¿Amor?
by Replika
Summary: TERMINADA.Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿es tan difícil cruzarlo? SSNT y DMGW. Dejen muchos REVIEWS!
1. EL REGRESO

**¿ODIO¿AMOR?**

Esta es mi primera historia así que no sean crueles conmigo

Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunque como a muchos me gustaría, son de J.K. Rowling.

**1. EL REGRESO**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaba por esos pasillos y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos su anterior vida en Hogwarts. Había vuelto pero todo había cambiado, ya no podría corretear por allí inocentemente, tenía una misión, proteger al niño que vivió.

Llegó al Gran Comedor, pero le daba miedo entrar, le daba miedo empezar su nueva vida.

Al final Nymphadora Tonks consiguió el valor necesario para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Esa estancia seguía siendo igual de espectacular, pero por primera vez miró a la mesa de los profesores sin temor, a partir de ese momento ese sería su nuevo sitio.

Se acercó hacía donde estaban sus compañeros sentados mientras que Albus Dumbledore la miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando la muchacha llegó a la mesa el director le dijo:

"Bienvenida Tonks. Ya creía que no llegarías a tiempo."

"Gracias por su confianza profesor pero si yo digo algo lo hago y dije que llegaría a tiempo."

"Lo sé no te preocupes. ¿Quieres tomar algo? O ¿prefieres irte y descansar hasta el banquete de esta noche?"

"Me parece que lo último porque estoy agotada" contestó la chica con una sonrisa cansada.

"Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, Severus¿te importaría acompañarla a su habitación?" Snape le miró con una mueca pero encogió los hombros y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tonks rápidamente le siguió. Caminaron un rato en silencio que para Tonks fue muy incómodo ya que ella normalmente no paraba de hablar así que intentó hablar con su compañero.

"...ejem... Profesor Snape..."

"Me parece que ya le dije que me llamara Severus que no la voy a suspender."

"Ah si, es verdad. Perdone." Después de la fría respuesta del profesor de pociones se quedó callada lo que impacientó a éste.

"Bueno¿qué es lo que quería?"

"Que he pensado que como conozco el castillo si me dice donde esta mi habitación ya puedo ir sola puesto que parece que le molesta tanto acompañarme" dijo intentando imitar el tono de Snape.

"El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que la acompañara y es lo que voy a hacer."

No se dijeron ninguna palabra más hasta que Snape le mostró donde estaba su habitación y se fue sin decir palabra.

"Gracias" murmuró Tonks con ironía para sí misma

Entró en su habitación, era tan fría como la persona que la había acompañado, tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo y en eso ocupó toda la tarde mientras el profesor Snape pensaba disgustado en su nueva compañera de trabajo, le ponía nervioso cuando era su alumna y ahora como adulta más. Siempre le habían disgustado mucho esa gente tan parlanchina.

* * *

Iba de un lado a otro del tren, no podía estarse quieta y menos con su hermano y Hermione cerca, cada vez le parecían más inmaduros, y eso que eran un año mayor que ella.

Ginny Weasley había pasado un mal verano. Todo el día con Ron y Hermione, todo el día aguantando discusiones estúpidas sobre quien se sentaba en tal sitio o quien ponía la mesa. Estaba harta. Los únicos momentos soportables del verano habían sido los diez días en los que Charlie había estado en casa, alguien maduro con quien hablar por fin.

Ginny tenía 16 años pero había una diferencia entre ella y sus amigas, a ella la adolescencia le había durado un año y ahora no podía soportar a la gente que no la había dejado atrás y por desgracia había muy poca gente en Hogwarts en ese estado si no eran profesores.

Después de dar muchas vueltas encontró a Harry sentado en un vagón leyendo un libro.

"Hola¿qué tal?" Le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Bastante mal¿y tú?" La pelirroja le miró extrañada y el chico se explicó "es que estoy terminando un trabajo de Snape y no me entero de nada."

"Bueno entonces te dejo para que lo termines" dijo mientras salía con una sonrisa.

Ginny salió contente del vagón¿había tenido una conversación normal con alguien de su edad¡Qué récord!

La sonrisa se le borró cuando se chocó con alguien en la puerta.

"Perdona" dijo mientras se incorporaba.

"¿Por qué no miras por donde vas Weasley?" le contestó Malfoy airado

"¿Por joderte?" Le contestó la pelirroja con malicia mientras se dirigía otra vez hacía el vagón donde estaba Harry. No consiguió alcanzar la puerta porque Malfoy la agarró por el brazo.

"¿Quieres guerra pobretona?" Preguntó el rubio mientras le apretaba con más fuerza el brazo. La chica le miró con sorna

"Parece divertido, humillar a Malfoy. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?" Dijo mientras dulcificaba su mirada.

"Parece que no eres tan cobarde como creía, este año va a ser divertido. Pero no sé quien va a ser él humillado. Tu o..."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Harry mientras salía del compartimiento.

"Yo." Terminó Malfoy dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

"Gin¿estas bien?"

"Sí, Harry, muy bien, vuelve a tu trabajo, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" dijo mientras pensaba en que a lo mejor ese año no iba a ser tan aburrido, en que se alegraba de volver al colegio.

_

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Dejadme reviews y decidme si os ha gustado¡por favor!_


	2. EMPIEZA EL CURSO

**2. EMPIEZA EL CURSO**

Tonks llegó al comedor y se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, nunca había pensado que se vería así el Gran Comedor y no podía imaginárselo lleno de alumnos. Se sentó al lado de la profesora McGonagall, había sido su profesora cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y estaba segura de que se llevarían bien. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los profesores, le daban la bienvenida y le deseaban que durara más de un año porque su puesto estaba maldito, o al menos eso se comentaba. Ella se lo agradecía y les sonreía.

De repente McGonagall se levantó, tenía que recoger a los nuevos alumnos que estaban a punto de llegar. En el mismo momento en el que la profesora salía de sala entraba Snape, al no ver ningún sitio más libre se sentó en el que había abandonado la animaga. Tonks no pudo evitar intentar irritar a su nuevo compañero:

"Se me olvidó darle las gracias por acompañarme a mi habitación, ya sé que le costó un gran trabajo por eso se lo agradezco de todo corazón

"Me pillaba de camino hacía las mazmorras así que no fue tan difícil" le contestó él irritado.

La muchacha sonrió y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Hagrid que estaba a su derecha.

Snape la miró con sorpresa pensando que no estaba bien de la cabeza, que iba a ser incluso peor que Lupin pero¿qué te podías esperar de cualquiera que fuera familiar de Black? Le dolió recordar a su antiguo enemigo, prefería tenerlo vivo de enemigo que muerto y tener que respetarle. Estaba Snape sumido en estos pensamientos cuando el comedor empezó a llenarse de alumnos de diferentes cursos. "Allá vamos" pensó resignado.

* * *

Ginny estaba harta siempre había pensado que el colegio estaba bastante cerca de la estación pero hoy había comprobado que el viaje podía llegar a ser una eternidad, la discusión del momento era... ¿quién le había escrito más cartas a Harry ese verano? Su hermano y Hermione eran... ¿cómo podía definirlos?... INSOPORTABLES. Mientras ella se impacientaba Harry los miraba con una sonrisa estúpida. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Porque era imposible que los estuviera escuchando porque seguro que ya habría saltado como ella estaba a punto de hacer:

"No podéis callaos un poco, sois insoportables, cuando lleguemos Harry contará las cartas y vosotros os quedaréis tranquilos. Pero callaos ya."

Los tres la miraron asombrados pero por lo menos no volvieron a abrir el pico y Ginny pudo pensar en como iba a ser ese año. Esperaba que fuero un buen año y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ello.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Ginny vio a su amiga sentada en la mesa de los profesores, la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo. Ella y Tonks se habían hecho muy amigas el verano pasado en la casa de Sirius y esperaba que este año a pesar de que ahora ella era su profesora pudieran seguir siéndolo.

* * *

Después de que los alumnos de primero fueran seleccionados para las diferentes clases el profesor Dumbledore presentó a los dos nuevos profesores: Tonks que se encargaría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Peter Brown que se encargaría de Estudio Muggles.

Hasta que Dumbledore no nombró a Peter, Tonks no se había fijado en él. Era un chico rubito que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, parecía tímido y apenas esbozó una sonrisa cuando Dumbledore le presentó. Más tarde se enteraría de que provenía de una familia muggle y que había terminado Hogwarts dos años antes que ella, era muy raro que no se hubiera fijado en él porque era muy guapo.

El banquete terminó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacía sus habitaciones. En el pasillo alguien agarró el brazo de Ginny.

"Weasley prepárate para el inicio del peor año de tu vida."

La chica vio alejarse al rubio con una sonrisa, lo creyera o no él iba a hacer que ese año no fuera tan aburrido aunque tendría que empezar a poner en marcha su cabecita.

"Ginny, espera un momento" la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga sonriéndola.

"Hola Tonks¿cómo es que eres profesora y yo me acabo de enterar?" Le preguntó con cara enfadada la chica.

"Era una sorpresa¿qué tal este verano?" le dijo Tonks

"Muy mal, me he pasado todo el verano escuchando a Ron y a Hermione discutir por tonterías y me pienso pasar todo el año huyendo de ellos."

"No huirás para irte con Malfoy¿verdad?" Le preguntó la profesora.

"¿Yo? Que va. Ahora me ha hablado para amenazarme así que no le voy a seguir como un perrito faldero, no estoy loca."

"Vale, pero yo me andaba con cuidado porque no es gente con la que se pueda jugar¿está claro Gin?"

"Sí, perfectamente" dijo mientras se dirigía hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

Ese día había sido agotador pero Tonks sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser peor por lo que se fue sin esperar más a su habitación.

_

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los Reviews._


	3. EXPLOTA LA GUERRA

**3. EXPLOTA LA GUERRA**

Estaba muy nerviosa, iba a dar su primera clase en dos horas, antes tendría que pasarse por el Gran Comedor aunque estaba segura de que no podría comer nada pero no se iba a rendir sin intentarlo.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que ya estaban allí todos los estudiantes y profesores, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado estaba Hagrid que intentó distraer a su compañera con aventurillas que le habían pasado porque él sabía lo que era el primer día de clase. Tonks no pudo evitar agradecérselo ya que cuando se dirigió hacía su clase estaba mucho más tranquila.

Ginny se había pasado todo el desayuno evitando a Dean, le daba miedo comprobar que ya no sentía nada por él, no se habían visto en todo el verano y tres meses es mucho tiempo y a ella le parecía que pronto se acabaría todo.

"Eh, Gin, ¿qué tienes a primera hora? Te paso a buscar y pasamos un rato juntos."

"Pociones" contestó Ginny resignada.

"Te he echado mucho de menos. Nunca antes había tenido ganas de que empezara el curso" dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y se dirigía hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ginny se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor no había que echarlo todo por la borda lo que hizo que se pusiera muy contenta. Pero había dos personas más que habían reaccionado con esa conversación.

"¿Cómo se le ocurre? Tocar así a mi hermana, no permitiré que la toque. En cuanto le pille en la habitación le voy a poner los puntos sobre las íes. No tienen vergüenza."

"Así que la pobretona tiene novio. Supongo que no será difícil hacer que la deje, un par de palabritas y la dejo sola. Me parece que la guerra está a punto de estallar. Prepárate."

Tonks había salido de su clase triunfante, todo había ido de maravilla, es cierto que eran los de primero y que esos eran los más fáciles pero un triunfo así le subía la moral a cualquiera. Se dirigió hacía las mazmorras, tenía que pedirle a Snape una poción para destruir las imaginaciones que crearían los monstruos de su siguiente clase.

"Hola Ginny" dijo Dean mientras la cogía por la cintura "¿Qué tal la tortura?"

"Muy bien" no se acordaba de lo mono que era, ni de lo bien que besaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no se iba a acabar pronto, al menos por su parte.

"Eh Thomas. ¿Todavía sigues con esa zorra? Yo creía que después de cómo se me lanzó en el tren ya estaba sola. ¿O... lo vuestro no es nada serio y os podéis liar con quien queráis?" Ginny estaba roja de rabia.

"¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy?" Preguntó la chica enfadada.

"¿Qué pasa que como te rechace lo niegas?" Pregunto Malfoy inocentemente

"Preferiría besar el culo de un camello antes que a ti, das asco."

"Ginny, ¿de qué está hablando? Era eso lo que me estabas ocultando" Preguntó Dean tontamente

"No te fías de mí" le dijo la pelirroja incrédulamente.

"Yo diría que no, ¿cómo puedes estar con chico que no se fía de ti?"

"Cállate Malfoy" contestaron los dos a la vez.

"Creo que Malfoy tiene razón, ¿cómo puedes estar con un chico que no se fía de ti?" Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Dean, espera" gritó Ginny a la desesperada como no le hizo caso se volvió hacía el pelirrojo. Se acercó y le dio una bofetada.

"¿Qué coño haces Weasley?" Preguntó mientras se sujetaba la mejilla.

"Dicen que todo vale en el amor y en la guerra yo solo he seguido el dicho" le contestó sin darse la vuelta.

"Eso está bien, pero no está bien pegar a un Malfoy" dijo mientras cogía a la chica del brazo.

"Malfoy quieto" dijo una voz que venía del fondo del pasillo. Los dos chicos miraron hacía el pasillo y vieron a Tonks que se acercaba furiosa. "Malfoy suéltala y sígame porque se merece un castigo. ¿Qué es eso de amenazar a los demás alumnos?"

"Alto profesora Tonks, la culpa es de Weasley."

"¿Cómo?" Dijo incrédula Tonks mientras miraba al profesor de pociones que acababa de salir de la mazmorra 8.

"Le dio una bofetada al señor Malfoy antes de que llegara usted."

"No me lo puedo creer, pero si es así seguro que se lo merecía" dijo Tonks tranquilamente.

"¿Se está poniendo de parte de un alumno sin haber estado presente?" Le dijo con ironía Snape.

"Uy, perdone, no quería ofender al profesor más parcial de todo Hogwarts. El señor Malfoy será castigado porque soy su profesora y he visto que su comportamiento no era adecuado así que Malfoy sígame."

Ginny se apartó del profesor Snape mientras este miraba enfadado a Tonks.

"Weasley a mi despacho ahora mismo." Ginny siguió a Snape con un suspiro por culpa de Malfoy había perdido a Dean y estaba castigada, esa se la iba a devolver aunque todavía no sabía como.

"Weasley va a estar hasta noviembre castigada porque no se puede tratar así a la gente."

"Pero profesor Malfoy ha estado diciendo mentiras acerca de mí y eso no es justo."

"Señorita me da igual lo que ha pasado, a partir de mañana venga todas las tardes a las 8:30 a mi despacho, estará castigada hasta las 10, la hora de la cena y no se queje porque el castigo podía ser mayor."

"Malfoy me gustaría saber porque han tenido ese comportamiento, cuénteme que ha pasado."

"Le amenacé porque ella me había abofeteado antes."

"Eso me parece que ya lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué le había abofeteado?" Le preguntó la profesora seriamente.

"No lo sé, se volvió loca, vino y me abofeteó y yo no lo podía permitir." Le contestó Malfoy poniendo su cara de niño bueno.

"Me parece que no cuela, estará castigado hasta noviembre, vendrá todas las tardes de 7 a 8:30 y cada minuto que llegue tarde se le aumentarán diez a su castigo, le espero esta tarde."

Malfoy se fue pensando en que la Weasley se las pagaría bien. Mientras que Tonks estaba alucinada pensando en el comportamiento inmaduro de su colega, ¿qué creía que porque lo llamaba Severus le iba a desaparecer la arrogancia? Sin duda estaba loca.

_Ya acabé la tercera parte. Espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews sois un cielo. Si se les ocurre alguna idea madármela por favor que pronto me quedo seca. _


	4. CONVERSACIONES

**4. CONVERSACIONES**

Ron estaba furioso, se iba a encargar de que nadie tocara a su hermanita.

"Dean, ¿puedes venir un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo." Dean se acercó de mala leche, primero la guarra de su novia y ahora el imbécil de su cuñado. No sabía que iba a decirle pero no le hacía ninguna gracia la cara que traía.

"Dean no quiero que te ofendas pero me gustaría que por mucho que sea tu novia no toques a mi hermana." A Dean se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas, nunca le habían pedido una tontería tan grande. Pero se iba a vengar de la pelirroja. Desde que habían llegado le había intentado evitar, no lo entendía hasta que Malfoy le dijo lo que había pasado. Malfoy era un mentiroso pero era la única explicación lógica al comportamiento de su novia, mejor dicho, ex-novia.

"No te preocupes, no volveré a tocar a tu hermanita, parece que se lo pasa mejor con otros, sino pregúntale a tu amiguito Malfoy." Merecía la pena ver la cara de Ron.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De que a tu hermana le gusta más Malfoy que yo, y que quieres que te diga, me alegro de haber descubierto lo zorra que era antes de que fuera demasiado tarde." Ron no le contestó, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ginny salió del despacho de Snape furiosa, Malfoy se las iba a pagar, se iba a encargar de que ninguna chica se acercara a él. En principio era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que era un mujeriego empedernido. Pero no sabía como hacerlo tendría que pensarlo aunque ahora no podía, tenía que ir a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego hablaría con Tonks ya que tenían una pausa para comer.

La clase fue genial, Tonks era la mejor profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que jamás había tenido, bueno, junto a Lupin. Se acercó a ella cuando todos sus compañeros se habían ido y vio como su amiga la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Contigo quería hablar Ginny. ¿Qué ha sido eso que he visto hoy? ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Malfoy?"

"Si me lo dijiste pero..."

"No quiero peros jovencita. Te he dicho que Malfoy es peligroso así que no te andes con juegos tontos con él porque al final vas a salir perdiendo tú."

"¡Tonks! ¡Escúchame!" Le gritó la pelirroja. "Ha hecho que Dean me deje, le ha dicho que yo me intenté liar con él y es mentira."

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso Ginny?" Preguntó la profesora ya más tranquila.

"No lo sé" Contestó Ginny mientras que se ponía colorada. Se le daba fatal mentir.

"Ginny dime la verdad, te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta de que me estás mintiendo."

"Bueno, vale, en el tren tuvimos un encontronazo y yo le respondí un poquito mal y entonces él me declaró la guerra." Tonks la miraba asombrada.

"¿Éstas loca? Malfoy es el peor chico al que te podrías enfrentar y después de hoy no sólo te enfrentas a Malfoy, también te enfrentas al profesor Snape. Yo lo dejaría ya ahora que Malfoy cree que ha ganado. No seas tonta Gin, por favor. Prométemelo."

"No te voy a prometer nada porque te mentiría y no quiero" al ver la cara que ponía su amiga le dijo "Me voy a comer porque sino no me da tiempo a llegar a la clase de Hagrid."

"Vale, pero ándate con cuidado porque te estás metiendo en un juego muy peligroso" la pelirroja le sonrió y se fue, dejando a su amiga muy preocupada. Seguro que Snape se ponía a favor de su alumno favorito pero ella defendería a su amiga delante de todos, que podía esperar, Ginny solo era una adolescente más.

Los de sexto acababan de tener clase con Snape. Malfoy intentó salir corriendo. Para él Snape era más un amigo que un profesor por eso siempre que se peleaba Snape le echaba la bronca porque decía que los enemigos que se hacían en el colegio eran enemigos para siempre y que todo le iría mucho mejor si no se hacía enemigos.

"Malfoy quédese un momento" dijo el siniestro profesor cuando el rubio estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta. Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta lentamente cuando el último alumno salió cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la mesa de su profesor.

"¿Qué es lo que he visto esta mañana?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Una pequeña pelea" dijo rogando para que no le preguntara más.

"¿Solo una pequeña pelea? Te he visto hacer muchas cosas pero nunca separar a una pareja, ¿sientes algo por Weasley?"

"¿Yo?" Preguntó incrédulo el rubio. Se podía imaginar que su profesor le diría muchas cosas, pero, ¿eso? No tenía ningún sentido. "Para nada. Solamente le debía algo y se lo he devuelto."

"¿Conoces bien a Weasley?"

"No" respondió el chico extrañado de la pregunta.

"Yo la conozco bastante bien, la he dado clase durante cuatro años. Es una chica que rara vez llama la atención. Es discreta y parece que no es muy lista. Pero a finales de su tercer curso me llamó la atención, antes del examen final la oí hablando con una amiga suya, su amiga le preguntó si había estudiado mucho para el examen final ella se quedó pálida, no sabía que había examen. Al oír eso pensé que iba a tener que corregir un examen menos porque ella siempre bordaba mis exámenes pero extrañamente sacó un sobresaliente. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"No"

"El año pasado me fijé mucho en ella. Es la chica más inteligente que ha pasado por mi clase y si quiere hacértelo pasar mal lo vas a pasar muy mal. Yo solamente te estoy avisando."

"No tengo miedo de un Weasley y menos si es una Weasley."

"Draco, no sé como lo hacer pero eliges tan mal a tus enemigos como a tus amigos."

"En lo de mis amigos estoy de acuerdo pero yo elijo a los enemigos que considero más divertidos y creo que Weasley va a ser muy muy divertida. Aunque gracias por el consejo." El chico rubio se fue pensando que según le había dicho su profesor la guerra iba a ser dura si la Weasley no se rajaba.

Snape se encaminó muy cansado al Gran Comedor las clases habían empezado de muy mala manera. Primero: aguantar a los alumnos, segundo: su discusión con Tonks (¿por qué era tan impertinente esa niñata?) y por último la cabezonería de Malfoy. Se temía que iba a ser un curso un poco duro. Estaba llegando al Comedor cuando sintió que su brazo ardía, tenía que hacerle un visita a Su Señor, menos mal que no tenía clases por la tarde.

Cuando llegó a la guarida de Lord Voldemort Snape suspiró y se arrodilló.

"Hola Snape. ¿Qué novedades hay en el castillo este año?" Ser un doble espía le estaba destrozando pero ahora que había empezado el curso tendría que pasar menos tiempo cerca de Voldemort por lo que podría descansar más.

"Hay dos profesores nuevos: Peter Brown y Nymphadora Tonks."

"Quiero que vigiles a la prima de Black muy de cerca porque creo que es muy cercana a Dumbledore ya sabemos como le gusta a Dumbledore rodearse de chusma y esa sangre mezclada no puede ser buena" Snape asintió y se fue.

El profesor de pociones no entendía al Señor Tenebroso nunca le había mandado vigilar a nadie excepto a Dumbledore y a Potter. No entendía el interés que tenía en Tonks pero si la había tomado con ella la chica corría peligro, tendría que avisar inmediatamente a Dumbledore antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Mandárme reviews, por favor y darme ideas. Feliz Navidad a todos.


	5. ¿QUÉ HACEMOS EN NAVIDAD?

**5. ¿QUÉ HACEMOS EN NAVIDAD?**

Había reunión de profesores. Dumbledore quería que se quedaran la mayor parte de los alumnos en Hogwarts, ahora que el ministerio había admitido el regreso de Voldemort, ya no actuaba con sigilo, cualquier mago o bruja corría peligro, ya que no había que ocultar nada. Así se lo dijo a sus compañeros, ahora ellos tenían que idear un plan. Al oírle todos se habían quedado callados, era muy difícil convencer a los alumnos de que no vieran a sus familias en Navidad. Todos estaban pensando cuando alguien habló.

"¿Por qué no celebramos una Navidad estilo muggle? Seguro que a los alumnos que provienen de familias de magos les gustaría probar algo distinto." Dijo Tonks

"¿A qué te refieres con una Navidad muggle?" Preguntó Dumbledore interesado en la idea.

"A poner ellos mismos su árbol de Navidad, enseñarles a cocinar comidas navideñas de forma muggle, enseñarles a esquiar, organizar un baile de Navidad de personajes famosos muggles. Es que siempre que pasaba la Navidad aquí echaba de menos las cosas que hacía en mi casa, yo creo que los muggles muchas veces se lo montan mejor que nosotros."

Todos los profesores la miraban interesados, parecía buena idea.

"A mí me parece muy buena idea y no me importaría colaborar en todo lo que pudiera" dijo Peter Brown mientras Tonks le sonreía en agradecimiento.

"Me parece que a todos nos gusta la idea ¿hacemos eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore a sus amigos.

"Albus, no nos gusta a todos." Dijo una voz que salía de la pared donde había estado Snape durante toda la reunión "los hijos de muggles preferirán eso pero con sus familias y los de magos... preferirán no relacionarse con lo muggle en este momento." Dijo en tono jocoso.

"Si tan mala idea te parece propón otra y deja de criticar" Le dijo Tonks furiosa, estaba harta del comportamiento de su antiguo profesor, desde el día de su pequeña discusión la única vez que la había hablado había sido para decirle que no se metiera con los alumnos de su casa que eran cosa suya.

"Yo solo daba mi opinión" dijo sosegadamente el profesor de pociones "estamos aquí para eso, ¿no?"

"Estamos aquí para colaborar, pero seguro que a ti no se te puede ocurrir ninguna idea porque todo lo que tienes en la cabeza es serrín."

Los profesores miraban a sus dos compañeros perplejos. Hacía mucho que no veían una discusión así, era entretenido ver las peleas, sobretodo en el caso de dos personas tan inteligentes como las que tenían delante.

"Por lo menos yo no causo accidentes por donde voy, porque a pesar del serrín aprendí bien la lección de no chocarme con las cosas que hay delante de mis narices."

"Pues yo aprendí la lección de lavarse el pelo, consiste en meterse en la ducha, echarse agua y jabón por la cabeza, frotarse y enjuagarse, ¿es tan difí..."

"¡Tonks! ¡Severus! ¡Basta ya! No tenéis diez años, comportaros como adultos." Dijo mirando furioso a sus dos amigos. Mientras que los otros profesores suspiraban, hasta aquí el primer asalto, solo había que esperar que en el segundo no estuviera Dumbledore. "La mejor forma para decidir si tu proposición es una buena idea es que votemos. ¿A quién le parece mala idea la Navidad muggle?"

"A mí" dijo Severus pero como fue el único la discusión quedo zanjada, al día siguiente se reunirían para hacer un guión con lo que iban a hacer. Estaban todos los profesores saliendo cuando:

"Tonks, Severus, no os vayáis todavía, me gustaría hablar con vosotros" Los dos entraron arrastrando los pies.

"Tonks me parece que tengo una mala noticia. Voldemort está interesado en ti. Le ha mandado a Severus que te vigile. Así que olvídate de vigilar a Harry, por ahora vigila tu espalda. ¿Vale?" La chica se había quedado pálida por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore ¿qué interés podría tener Voldemort en ella? Solo era una auror más

"Sí" contestó dubitativamente.

"Quiero que si tienes algún problema vengas rápidamente a mí o a Severus, no olvides que aquí también está Severus. Ya os podéis ir." Los se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta cuando Snape tenía el pomo en sus manos "Ah y si os volvéis a pelear os encerraré en una habitación hasta que os digáis todo lo que os tenéis que decir y acabéis con el rencor."

Cuando salieron Snape susurró una excusa que Tonks no oyó y salió muy deprisa. Tonks se quedó pensando en la conversación con el director. Había algo raro en todo esto. Snape había sido mortífago, ¿por qué confiaba tanto Dumbledore en él? Ella tenía una cosa muy clara, no iba a confiar en él he iba a hacer todo lo posible por descubrir que se traía entre manos su compañero.

Al cabo de una semana todos los alumnos estaban mirando el nuevo cartel que había aparecido en los corchos de sus salas comunes.

**NAVIDAD MUGGLE**

Para todos los alumnos que este año se queden en el colegio

tenemos una agradable sorpresa, para que conozcáis mejor a

los muggles vamos a celebrar unas fiestas tal y como ellos las

celebran: Cocina muggle, esquí, películas muggles, poner el

árbol de Navidad como los muggles. Diversión asegurada

además tendréis un _Gran Baile de Navidad_ _de disfraces_ de

muggles conocidos. Este año quedarse en Hogwarts no va a

ser tan aburrido. Si tienen alguna sugerencia acudan a Tonks.

Dumbledore había conseguido su objetivo, por una vez todos los alumnos querían quedarse en Navidad. Esa misma tarde salieron muchas lechuzas que decían que no iban a poder ir a casa por Navidad por exceso de deberes, y eso que todavía estaban a principios de Noviembre.

_Feliz año a todo el mundo. Ya aquí está el quinto. Gracias por los reviews. Seguir mandándomelos animan mucho aunque sean para insultarme._

_**AFRICA:** No es que no conteste a los reviews, lo que pasa es que para decir "muchas gracias por tu review" pues lo pongo en general porque no soy lo suficientemente hábil para ponerlo para que parezca que a cada persona le pongo una cosa distinta._

_Snape le pasa información a Voldemort porque no le queda otro remedio porque sino no podría pasarle información a Dumbledore, en otras palabras Snape esta de nuestro bando. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Ah y gracias por tu review_


	6. UNA CARTA PARA TONKS

**6. UNA CARTA PARA TONKS**

Por fin Ginny tenía un plan, Malfoy le iba a pagar lo de Dean. Desde el día en que Malfoy había hecho que Dean la dejara Dean no le había vuelto a hablar, ella lo había intentado un par de veces pero como este no había querido Ginny había llegado a la conclusión de que si no la iba a escuchar, ese chico no la merecía.

Ginny decidió que su plan tendría que esperar hasta el día antes de Navidad, con un poco de suerte Malfoy se quedaría sin pareja para el Baile de disfraces y con un poco más de suerte para siempre. El principal problema era que Malfoy, sinceramente, estaba muy bueno, pero con ayuda de un par de sus amigas, quizás consiguiera lo que se proponía.

Se dirigía Ginny hacía el despacho de Snape, el último castigo con Snape, nadie podía dudar que ese no era un buen día. Llamó al despacho de su profesor y nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar y oyó pasos que provenían de su derecha, miró y vio a Tonks dirigirse hacia ella.

"Me ha dicho Dumbledore que te diga que hoy el castigo lo tendrás que cumplir conmigo porque el Profesor Snape se ha tenido que ir."

"¡Genial!" Dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía. "Espero que este castigo sea más agradable que los que he estado teniendo."

"Yo tengo a otra persona castigada y me parece que de agradable para ti nada." El para ti le había salido sin querer. Para Tonks esos castigos habían sido bastante malos al principio, pero poco a poco, se había estado haciendo amiga de Malfoy. Era un buen chico cuando no intentaba impresionar a nadie. Y además no le recordaba en nada a su tía ni a Lucius Malfoy. Era muy dulce, muy agradable y hasta sabía decir ¡por favor! Sabía que si hubiera tenido otra familia sería el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts y no solo por su físico como lo era ahora.

"¿Con quién tengo que compartir castigo?" Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

"Con el que hizo que te castigaran" Respondió Tonks.

"¿Puedo hacerlo otro día? Por favor, nadie se va a enterar."

"Lo siento Ginny pero tienes que hacerlo hoy y no hay más que hablar."

Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Tonks. Cuando entraron Malfoy estaba ocupado con unos papeles, después de tanto tiempo castigado, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin que se lo indicaran.

"Ginny ayuda a Malfoy." Draco levantó la vista incrédulo al oír el nombre de la pelirroja pero de principio no hizo ningún comentario.

Tonks tuvo que salir un momento y entonces Malfoy hizo el esperado comentario.

"¿Qué pasa Weasley, ya no puedes tener contenta a tu profesora favorita?" Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Lo que pasa es que tu profesor favorito ha tenido que salir y como todavía seguía castigada por tu culpa he tenido que venir aquí."

"¡Uy! Siento mucho lo del castigo pero seguro que tu sientes más lo de tu adorado Thomas." Dijo maliciosamente Malfoy. Tenía que recordarle que por su parte la guerra no había acabado y aunque ella no hiciera nada, todavía tenía que hacerle pagar los meses de castigo.

"Mi querido ¿quién?" preguntó Ginny despistada.

"Thomas, bonita, Thomas." Respondió Malfoy molesto porque la niñata le estaba intentando tomar el pelo.

"¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Qué maleducada fui!" "¡Qué novedad!" Farfulló Malfoy "Se me olvidó darte las gracias." Dijo Ginny amablemente.

"¿Las qué?"

"Las gracias. Me enseñaste lo tonto que era y ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca." En ese momento volvió Tonks que dijo:

"Ya os podéis ir y espero no tener que volver a veros castigados."

Los dos chicos salieron y se fueron sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Hacía mucho que no recibía una llamada de Lord Voldemort, ¿Qué querría ahora? Después de decirle a Dumbledore que mandara a alguien para estar con Weasley se fue sin perder un momento. En 20 minutos llegó y allí estaba Lord Voldemort esperando.

"Hola Snape. Hace mucho que no venías a verme." Dijo mientras registraba la mente de su espía. No vio nada raro así que siguió. "Seguro que Dumbledore no está muy contento contigo últimamente porque hace mucho que no le das ningún informe así que he pensado que lo mejor es que te lleves esto." Le entregó una carta. 2La encontramos en la celda de Black, su querida prima tenía una llave. A nosotros solo nos sirve para que parezca que sigas con ellos. Ahora me gustaría que me dijeras que está pasando en Hogwarts."

"Nada raro señor, lo único que he podido notar es que la prima de Black está en el colegio para proteger a Potter porque no le quita ojo y además Dumbledore ha montado una Navidad muggle para que casi ningún alumno vuelva a su casa en vacaciones porque dice que así están más seguros los alumnos."

"¿Y por qué no iban a estar los alumnos seguros en su casa?" Preguntó Voldemort sabiendo la respuesta pero queriendo oírla.

"Por usted, señor."

"Ahora háblame de la Orden"

"Ahora está más inactiva debido a las medidas que está tomando el ministerio, por decirlo de alguna manera, la Orden está al servicio de lo que quiera el ministerio. Ya no hay reuniones, los informes van o a Fudge o a Dumbledore y si tienen que tomar alguna medida la toman ellos e informan a los implicados. Lo que es peor porque hay a gente a la que no le gusta que le manden, prefieren opinar."

"¿Te han mandado algo desde entonces?"

"Que me siga reuniendo con usted cada vez que pueda y que le saque información."

"Muy bien Snape le dirás a Dumbledore que has venido, hemos hablado de matar muggles, que luego han traído la carta del banco que la he leído y la he roto, cuando te he mandado marchar la has cogido y la has reconstruido. Ya te puedes ir y espero que tu próximo informe sea más productivo."

Snape se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Lo primero que hizo después de aparecerse en el Bosque Prohibido fue mirar el destinatario del sobre que llevaba. Le dio la vuelta y vio en una clara escritura un nombre: "TONKS". Snape se volvió a preguntar por milésima vez que qué querría Voldemort de ella.

Snape subió al despacho de Dumbledore y le contó su entrevista con todo detalle.

"Creo que quien debe leer la carta es Tonks, nosotros no tenemos ese derecho. "Snape asintió "Yo no voy a bajar a cenar, te importaría dársela." Snape negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho de su amigo.

Tonks bajó rápidamente a cenar, estaba muerta de hambre, se sentó en su sitio habitual a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el sitio de su derecha estaba ocupado por Severus Snape en vez de por Hagrid.

"Buenas noches" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba "espero que su reunión haya ido bie..." derramó un vaso de agua, se puso colorada, farfulló unas disculpas y lo limpió todo con un movimiento de varita. Snape se acordó de la chica de 17 años que siempre hacía bien sus pociones pero que casi nunca las entregaba porque justo antes tenía un accidente. Esa chica era muy curiosa, si estaba nerviosa no derribaba nada pero en cuanto se calmaba era un peligro andante. Seguramente eso explicaba los pocos accidentes que había habido al principio del curso.

"La reunión ha ido muy bien y por cierto tengo algo para ti" le dijo mientras le tendía el papel por debajo de la mesa. Tonks empezó a leerlo y Snape vio como poco a poco se le encharcaban los ojos, al ver eso se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad y no haber esperado a otro momento. De repente Tonks se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Snape no sabía porque pero la siguió. Iba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos le miraban con curiosidad. La mayoría se preguntaban que qué le habría hecho a su profesora de defensa.

Snape siguió el ruido provocado por los pasos de su compañera, al torcer una esquina se la encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Snape no sabía que hacer, nunca se había tomado la molestia de consolar a alguien pero le dolió ver a su compañera así.

"¿Quién te ha dado esto?" Preguntó Tonks mientras levantaba su cabeza.

"Voldemort, la encontraron en la cámara que tenía Sirius en el banco. ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó suavemente a la vez que daba un paso hacia ella.

"¿La has leído?"

"Ni Dumbledore ni yo queríamos invadir tu intimidad."

"Muchas gracias" Susurró Tonks mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga y le daba la carta a Snape quien se sentó al lado de su amiga y empezó a leer una carta que decía así.

_Querida Tonks:_

_Si lees esto supongo que será porque esté muerto. _

_Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ser un Black solo porque así he podido ser tu primo. Es un honor tenerte como amiga y más como prima. Sé que no nos conocíamos mucho porque cuando tú acabaste Hogwarts yo ya estaba en Azkaban pero este año te he llegado a conocer bastante bien y te quiero pedir tres favores el primero es que no cambies nunca, el segundo es que cuides de Harry, sólo me tenía a mi y no puedo dejarle solo, Tonks, el tercero es que luches, eres una Black, sé que es un apellido que no se puede llevar con orgullo, quiero que hagas lo posible para que eso cambie aunque ya no vaya a haber más Blacks._

_A partir de ahora eres la tutora legal de Harry junto con sus tíos, díselo._

_Dile a Harry que le quiero y aplícatelo también a ti._

_Sé feliz._

_Sirius Black_

Snape no sabía que decirle pero ella se hizo cargo de la situación. Le cogió la carta de las manos se levantó y se intentó ir pero Snape la cogió del brazo ella se dio la vuelta y se desahogó en el hombro del mayor enemigo de su primo. 

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste. _

_Por favor dejarme reviews! Se aceptan tomatazos, de todo. Gracias a los que me los dejan._


	7. RECORDANDO A SIRIUS

**7.RECORDANDO A SIRIUS**

Al día siguiente Tonks se levantó con los ojos hinchados, le había afectado mucho la carta de su primo, durante un año había recuperado a la única familia que le quedaba y la había vuelto a perder. Sentía que le podía contar todo, que él nunca se reiría de ella, había sido como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido y le había perdido, estaba sola otra vez, pero todavía estaba Snape que se había portado muy bien con ella la noche anterior, había necesitado un amigo y lo había tenido. Tenía que hablar con Harry cuanto antes, el chico tenía derecho a saber el último mensaje de su padrino y que ese verano si quería podía irse con ella. Mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor pensaba en que quizás en verano podría llevar a Harry a España, cuando estuvo allí le gustó mucho. Se lo propondría. Quizás todavía tenía familia.

Tonks entró en el Gran Comedor con decisión sabía que todo el mundo la miraría raro por como había salido el día anterior del comedor pero no podía dejarse amedrentar. Se dirigió hacía su sitio habitual en la mesa de los profesores, para su sorpresa Snape volvía a estar sentado donde la noche anterior y cuando ella se sentó diciendo un hola él la miró con preocupación. Tonks terminó de comer enseguida y se fue hacia su clase. Snape se propuso ir después a ver como estaba.

Como Tonks no estaba para dar clase les propuso que estudiaran un poco. Cuando el trío se dirigía a la puerta Tonks dijo:

"Harry, ¿podía hablar contigo un momento?" El chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una mesa cercana. "Quería que leyeras esto" siguió mientras le tendía la carta de Sirius.

Los ojos de Harry se fueron encharcando poco a poco, cuando terminó la carta estaba llorando a moco tendido. Tonks se acercó y le abrazó. Harry aceptó el abrazo hasta que se separó y le preguntó:

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"Estaba en la celda de Sirius en Gringotts, la encontraron los mortífagos y Snape la trajo."

"¿Cómo te puedes fiar de los mortífagos?" Dijo Harry mientras le temblaba el labio. "Por ellos Sirius está muerto."

"Harry, la carta la trajo Snape y está en nuestro bando."

En esos momentos el susodicho acababa de llegar, al ver al chico se quedó en la puerta ya que había ido a ver que tal esta Tonks y sabía que no ayudaría nada que apareciera ahora que estaba hablando con el chico.

"Por culpa de Snape Sirius está muerto. Siempre estaba picándolo porque no servía para nada, porque estaba escondido. Por su culpa Sirius salió ese día."

"Harry, tranquilízate, Snape nunca se portó bien con Sirius y eso lo sabemos todos pero..."

"No sé como puedes ser tan traidora, ¿cómo te puedes poner del lado de Snape? Era el peor enemigo de Sirius, le odiaba. Parece que Sirius se equivocó otra vez al confiar en alguien."

"Harry no me pongo ni nunca me pondré del lado de Snape, Sirius era mi primo, era la única familia que me quedaba y le quería mucho Harry. Snape es el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, se porta mal con los alumnos cuando no son mas que niños, con la mayoría de sus compañeros es frío, desagradable y borde. Y con Sirius era peor que con todos, se odiaban mutuamente y estoy segura de que le da igual que Sirius se haya muerto, una molestia menos y sé que nunca podrás perdonarlo y yo tampoco" Snape había oído suficiente, eso era lo que ella pensaba de él, pues no la volvería a molestar, y pensar que no había pegado ojo pensando en como estaría su compañera, a partir de ahora le daba igual, no le iba a perdonar, ¿para qué esforzarse entonces? Snape se fue pensando que Tonks le odiaba pero no había escuchado toda la conversación. "Al menos eso es lo que pienso a veces. La relación que tenían Snape y Sirius es como la que tenéis Malfoy y tu, así que no puedes juzgar a Snape por hacer lo mismo que tú haces. Snape fue mortífago pero ahora está de nuestra parte, cada vez que acude a Voldemort arriesga su vida. Cree que tiene una deuda que ha pagado hace mucho tiempo pero él no lo sabe así que quiero que muestres más respeto por él."

"Pero Tonks..."

"Harry, Snape te ha salvado la vida y tú le odias, no seas tan desagradecido."

"Tonks..."

"Snape está solo y no hay nada más triste en la vida que estar solo y tú lo sabes. Harry sé bueno y no juzgues a alguien por como actúa si no sabes que hay dentro de él."

"Tonks, lo siento, tienes razón, quizás llevo juzgando a Snape mal desde que le conozco, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Me puedo ir a vivir contigo? No quiero volver con los Dursley, no quiero volver a estar solo."

"Claro que sí Harry" le contestó mientras afloraba una sonrisa en los labios de la bruja –yo tampoco quiero volver a estar sola. "Tonks cogió a Harry y le dio un abrazo. Cuando se separaron el chico se fue a su siguiente clase aunque esta ya había empezado hacía diez minutos."

A Tonks solo le quedaba hacer una cosa de las que se había propuesto hacer ese día pero tendría que esperar hasta la hora de comer.

Cuando entró en el comedor vio que Snape salía hacia las mazmorras, atravesó todo el comedor corriendo, cuando alcanzó a Snape le agarró del brazo, éste se dio la vuelta y le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Te quería decir que muchas gracias por lo de ayer, necesitaba un amigo y tú estabas allí, muchas gracias."

"De nada, me alegro de que te sirviera de ayuda pero, no somos amigos" dicho esto se dio la vuelta dejando a Tonks muy triste.

Snape estaba muy enfadado, no había nada que le sentara peor que la hipocresía y se había dado cuenta de que a esa chica le sobraba, como ya lo sabía no se volvería a acercar a ella, había empezado a sentirla como una amiga cuando ella la odiaba ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? Había sido un mortífago, no se merecía a nadie a su lado, no podía volver a olvidarlo porque dolía menos así que cuando te despreciaban como había hecho Tonks.

_Aquí hay otro más. ¡Pobre Snape! No se merece esto. Gracias por los reviews. Y ya que habéis leído esto no os cuesta nada dejad uno. POR FAVOR que suben mucho la moral de verdad (o la hunden) _


	8. LA VENGANZA DE GINNY

**8. LA VENGANZA DE GINNY**

Era su último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ginny estaba impaciente, ese año iba a ser la mejor Navidad de su vida. Al igual que a su padre a Ginny siempre le había fascinado todo lo relacionado con lo muggle y ahora iba a vivir una Navidad muggle, iba a ser muy divertido. Pero a parte de eso estaba impaciente porque en vacaciones podría pasar más tiempo con él, no sabía como había podido ser tan tonta y olvidarlo por Dean o por Micheal, Harry era mucho más especial y además le había pedido que fuera su pareja de baile. Últimamente se relacionaban más ya que Harry también estaba harto de Ron y Hermione. Se habían hecho muy amigos y sus antiguos sentimientos habían renacido y parecía que por fin tenía esperanzas. Todas esas ideas pasaban por la mente de Ginny esa mañana cuando se cruzó con Malfoy que la sonrió fríamente, en ese momento todos esos buenos sentimientos los cambió por sus deseos de venganza, aunque esos deseos pronto serían saciados, para el 24 Malfoy estaría hundido.

Malfoy estaba aburrido cuando le había declarado la guerra a la Weasley pensaba que iba a ser divertido pero no se había vengado de él y parecía que no lo iba a hacer porque últimamente estaba muy ocupada intentando ligarse a Potter como para pensar en venganzas. Era una pena porque él ya había pensado el contraataque, pero pensándolo bien lo utilizaría como ataque directo en vez de cómo contraataque.

Ginny fue a hablar con Luna le debía un favor y además sabía que se lo haría sin rechistar porque sería divertido. Luna le dijo que encantada le ayudaría y que con suerte podría conseguir un poquito de ayuda. Ginny se lo agradeció, ya solo le quedaba esperar una semana para ver a su enemigo como ella quería verlo, vencido.

Hacía tiempo que Ginny no se lo pasaba tan bien estaba con Ron, Hermione y Harry esquiando, bueno, mejor dicho intentando esquiar; Hermione más o menos se mantenía pero los otros tres no se levantaban del suelo, al principio era por su incapacidad pero ahora era por el ataque de risa que les mantenía tumbados en la nieve.

"Venga, dejad de comportaros como críos" Les regañaba Hermione en vano porque ellos seguían a lo suyo que empezaba a ser lanzarse bolas de nieve. En esos momentos una bola le dio a Hermione en toda la cara lo que hizo que se desequilibrara y se cayera.

"Buen tiro Gin" le dijo Harry a la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras le tiraba a Ron una bola que le dio en la nuca haciendo que parte de la nieve se le metiera en la camiseta.

Inevitablemente se formaron dos equipos, se lo estaban pasando en grande hasta que oyeron una voz que decía:

"A mi derecha podéis ver al "gran" Potter y a sus amiguitos portándose como verdaderos adultos." Había llegado un grupo de Slytherins con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza.

"Malfoy cierra el pico, yo por lo menos todavía sé como divertirme, ¡ay! Lo siento, se me olvidó que tu nunca has sabido" Le espetó Ginny mientras le miraba divertida ya que podía ver a Luna que había conseguido su propósito.

"Mira niñata, yo no sabré divertirme pero a ti te gano porque no soy una Weasley, así que cierra el pico."

"Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a tu padre?" Si Ginny tenía que ponerse personal se pondría. A Malfoy no le hizo ninguna gracia, esa niñata se había pasado de la raya, pero se lo haría pagar, nadie se metía con su padre, aunque él le odiara nunca lo reconocería ante nadie. Se acercó poco a poco a la pelirroja, todos estaban en tensión, tanto los Slytherins como los cuatro amigos, cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de su enemiga Harry se puso delante de ella y le dijo:

"Métete con alguien de tu tamaño Malfoy."

"Yo lo haría encantado pero es que aquí no hay nadie que cumpla esas características" Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó aunque no sin antes dirigirle a Ginny una amenaza silenciosa.

Cuando Malfoy y sus amigos estaban lejos Harry le dijo a Ginny preocupado:

"Gin, sé que no eres una cría, pero con Malfoy ten cuidado, es peor de lo que parece, evítalo porque ahora te la tiene jurada y no tiene la costumbre de perdonar."

"Harry, tienes razón, no soy una cría y sé muy bien lo que hago, no necesito tus consejos" Dicho esto se fue enfadada. ¿Quién se creía Harry que era para interponerse entre ella y Malfoy? Ella ya era mayorcita y se sabía proteger sola y desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Nada más llegar al castillo se dirigió al despacho de Tonks, hacía mucho que no hablaba con su amiga y quería saber como le iba todo.

Cuando Ginny llegó, Tonks estaba sentada en su mesa meditando:

"Hola" Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Hola Gin! ¿Qué tal están yendo las vacaciones?"

"Nada del otro mundo, bastante aburridas aunque espero que en un par de días esto se anime."

"¡Uy! Eso suena muy bien, ¿tiene que ver con un chico?" Preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa.

"Sí, así es" Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Últimamente estas mucho con Harry y además me he enterado de que vas al baile con él."

"Si pero solo somos amigos, por lo menos de momento" A Ginny le dolía mucho mentir a su amiga pero si se enteraba de que estaba impaciente por Malfoy se enfadaría mucho. "Por cierto, últimamente te veo muy poco y cuando te veo estás muy decaída, ¿estás bien?"

2Si, más o menos, pero ya me estoy cansando de tanto alumno y tanta clase, es más divertido ser auror." Le costaba mentir a su amiga, pero si se enteraba de que estaba así de triste por culpa de Snape se sorprendería un poco, bueno, mucho. Ella le consideraba su amigo, ¡había sido tan tierno aquella noche! Y al día siguiente, así porque si la había dejado de hablar diciéndole que no era su amigo, no entendía que le pasaba, era todo muy raro, cada vez que la veía se iba en la dirección contraria, pero suponía que ya se le pasaría.

"¿Estas segura de que solo echas de menos tu trabajo?" Le preguntó la pelirroja ya que a su amiga se le daba muy mal mentir.

"Sí, solo es eso y además soy demasiado torpe para ser profesora. El otro día estaba en clase con los de primero y monté un follón y eso que yo soy la profesora." Las dos chicas tuvieron una conversación muy trivial y se despidieron sabiendo que su amiga le estaba mintiendo.

Era la noche antes del baile de Navidad, Ginny echaba miradas impacientes a su amiga Luna que le respondía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pronto empezaría el espectáculo.

De repente Padma Patil se acercó a la mesa Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy eres un imbécil" gritó la chica.

"¿Qué coño te pasa Patil?" Preguntó el rubio indiferentemente.

"No me puedo creer que seas tan gilipollas y tan iluso, ya sé que me has dejado plantada por Luna y me da igual, pero si me dejas plantada no te dejes engañar."

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo el chico sorprendido, era imposible que esa Ravenclaw le engañara, ninguna chica le había engañado antes y si ella había sido la primera se iba a arrepentir. En ese momento entró en juego Luna.

"Padma, por favor, no me digas que echas de menos a ese baboso."

"La verdad es que no, pero me parece muy fuerte que me deje para que lo conviertan en cornudo, y yo como buena ex se lo digo."

"Claro se lo dices a voz en grito para que se entere todo Hogwarts."

"Claro Luna, a mi nadie me deja, y si lo hacen, se arrepienten."

"Me parece bien, así no tengo que decírselo yo." Malfoy estaba mirando la escena con la boca abierta, no podía creer que esas estuvieran hablando así de él delante de todo el mundo, pero, ¿no era el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts? No entendía nada.

"Bueno Malfoy, ya que ha empezado Padma yo voy a seguir" dijo mientras se giraba hacia el chico "estoy con otro, no me interesas, me pareces un baboso y un aburrido, así que se acabó." Se acercó a Padma y dijo: "Además..." el resto lo dijo en voz baja al oído de Padma que soltó una risotada.

"Menos mal que yo no llegue a comprobarlo" le contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

"No si yo tampoco lo llegue a comprobar directamente, pero un día estaba intentándolo "y lo percibí aunque menos mal que no se lo permití porque para lo que hubiera servido."

"Pero, ¿de qué vais?" Les interrumpió Malfoy "Estáis flipando ¿verdad?"

"No nene, sólo estamos compartiendo información de amigas sobre ex, ¿verdad Luna?"

"Sí, además yo si alguien me pregunta le diría que nunca fuera novia de Draco Malfoy porque haría la tontería de su vida."

Malfoy no pudo aguantar más, así que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sabía de que estaban hablando esas niñatas, nada era verdad, iba reflexionando mientras llegaba a la puerta cuando se le ocurrió una idea, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella, sonriéndole. Había que reconocerlo, la pelirroja había ganado una gran batalla, pero se acordaría. Weasley pagaría por las tres, por Luna, por Padma y por ella.

_Pobre Malfoy, yo no se lo perdonaba nunca, que mala puede ser Ginny. _

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero los exámenes no dejan tiempo para nada (esta es la explicación para quien esté leyendo la historia, si es que hay alguien porque nadie me deja reviews, os aseguro que es deprimente, prefiero que me pongáis a parir a esto)_

_Si lees la historia deja un review por favor._

_Si no la lees deja un review por favor._

_Si no te gusta deja un review por favor._

_Si te gusta deja un review por favor._

_Saquemos una conclusión...deja un review por favor._

_Yo como sé que sois buenas personas os voy a dar las gracias por el **REVIEW **que me vas a dejar, gracias._


	9. EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD

**9.EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

Malfoy estaba furioso, nadie le había humillado tanto ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo había podido dejarle en ridículo delante de todo el colegio? La pequeña de los Weasleys no lo olvidaría, se había pasado y ya se había acabado el juego, lo que iba a empezar ahora iba a ser una guerra. Ya no bastaba con humillar a la niñata, ahora iba a hacerle daño y la mejor manera de hacerlo era romperle el corazón. Malfoy nunca había perdonado a nadie, quien se la hacía se la pagaba, gracias al poder de su padre siempre había tenido fáciles las venganzas, pero esta vez conseguiría que la Weasley se enamorara de él y la traicionaría en el peor de los momentos, además no iba a ser aburrido porque había que reconocer que Weasley había mejorado mucho, pero que mucho durante el verano pasado.

Cuando Malfoy llegó a su habitación vio a Pansy que le estaba esperando:

"Drakito, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras se le acercaba vacilante ya que conocía muy bien los cambios de humor del rubio.

"Mejor que nunca Pansy porque ya sé como vengarme y te aseguro que le va a doler más de lo que a mí me ha dolido."

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo te vas a vengar? De Luna es muy fácil vengarse pero de Padma es un poco más complicado." Draco la miró extrañado.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo me voy a vengar de esas? No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea." Le contestó mientras se alejaba de ella para dirigirse a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Había quedado en ridículo pero ahora se iba a divertir y mucho.

Mientras tanto Ginny se había acercado a sus amigas y se estaba riendo con ellas de la cara de Malfoy, había sido muy divertido pero Padma estaba muy preocupada.

"Oye, Ginny, ¿crees que Malfoy se vengará de nosotras?"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que sepa que la idea es mía y así solo lo pagará conmigo. Además se lo debía, por su culpa rompí con Dean así que no me venga ahora a pedir explicaciones."

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó muy animada, era Navidad y aunque seguía enfadada con Harry lo iba a arreglar. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano donde estaban él y Harry abriendo sus regalos.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo mientras sonreía a Harry "¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro que si" le contestó Harry mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Bajaron a la sala común donde se sentaron cada uno en un sillón.

"Bueno" empezó Ginny "que... Harry, siento mucho lo que te dije el día de la guerra con bolas de nieve pero es que me sienta muy mal que me sigáis tratando como una niña porque aunque a vosotros no os lo parezca ya no lo soy."

"Ginny no hace falta que te disculpes porque a mi me pasaba lo mismo y en tu caso es peor porque de mi lo pensaban los adultos no gente de un año más así que soy yo el que te pido perdón"

"Entonces todo arreglado, pero, ¿sigue en pie lo del baile?" Preguntó temerosa la pelirroja.

"Claro que si Gin, nos vemos a las ocho aquí, ¿vale?"

"Sí" le contestó la pelirroja mientras el chico volvía a su habitación. Ginny estaba contenta, Harry no estaba enfadado y además esa era la guinda del pastel de Malfoy, verla con su peor enemigo. Sin duda alguna estaba siendo el mejor curso de su vida.

Draco Malfoy estaba casi listo para el baile, además no tendría que ir solo, había convencido a Pansy para que fuera con él en vez de que con Goyle, es cierto que no era la mejor compañía pero nunca iría solo y necesitaba ir porque no iba a esperar nada para llevar a cabo su plan.

Entró en el Gran Comedor muy seguro de sí mismo, recorrió rápidamente toda la habitación con la mirada, pero su enemiga todavía no había llegado así que se dirigió con Pansy a una mesa muy alejada de los profesores para ahorrarse problemas. Se estaba sentando cuando:

"Draco, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro que sí profesor Snape." Se levantó y siguió a la cabeza de su casa.

"No quiero ser indiscreto" comenzó el profesor de pociones "pero, ¿qué es lo que vi ayer durante la cena?"

"Bueno, profesor, yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho porque es cierto que estuve con las dos chicas pero el resto no es cierto, se querían vengar de mí."

"Si se querían vengar es porque algo las habrías hecho porque las chicas son raras pero no tanto."

"Ellas no eran las que se querían vengar era... Weasley."

"¿Weasley? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te has vuelto a meter con Potter y sus amigos?"

"Me refiero a la Weasley."

"¿Me escuchaste lo que te dije sobre ella a principio de curso? Es una chica muy lista. ¿Por qué no abandonas ahora que ahora ella cree que ha ganado?" Preguntó Severus con esperanza.

"¿Ahora? Me niego. Me ha dejado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio. Todas las chicas creen que soy el peor tío del colegio, lo siento mucho pero esta se la devuelvo."

"Tú verás lo que haces pero no digas que no te lo avisé. Pásalo muy bien aunque dudo que la compañía ayude muy bien" dijo a modo de despedida el profesor.

"No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo."

En esos momentos entró Ginny acompañada de Harry, Ron y Hermione, en ese momento y por primera vez Draco sintió pena de Harry, no sabía como era la arpía de la que estaba acompañado.

La cena fue muy tranquila, entonces empezó el baile, al principio el baile era muy movido pero poco a poco la cosa fue cambiando, Ginny se sentía incómoda bailando así con Harry por lo que le insinuó que tenía sed y éste como siempre, predecible, se ofreció para buscarle algo de beber. Cuando Ginny se encontró sola Draco encontró la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

"Muy divertido el numerito que montaron tus amiguitas ayer. ¿No te bastabas tu sola?" Le dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de la pelirroja a la que nunca había visto tan despampanante.

"No sé si lo sabes pero las bromas es mejor compartirlas con los amigos, bueno, si se tienen amigos." Le contestó la chica sin siquiera volverse.

"Eso es cierto, no se puede decir que tenga amigos pero lo que no me faltan son las compañías femeninas." Dijo el rubio mientras captaba la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo su profesor de pociones desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"A lo mejor las cosas cambian un poco gracias al numerito de ayer." Ginny se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque Harry estaba a punto de aparecer.

"Venga Weasley, ni tú ni ninguna chica que lo presenció se lo creyó, sois todas demasiado retorcidas para ser tan crédulas."

"Perdona Malfoy, estás equivocado, delante de ti tienes a una persona que se lo creyó a pies juntillas, así que no estés tan esperanzado." Era la respuesta que el chico estaba esperando.

"Entonces Weasley te tendré que demostrar lo equivocada que estas" dijo mientras cogía a su enemiga de los brazos, la giraba hacia él y apoyaba sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy la estaba besando, delante de todo el colegio y encima no besaba tan mal, tenía que reaccionar, tenía que apartarlo, pero era un poco difícil porque algo dentro de ella no quería que se separara.

Draco nunca se había imaginado que una chica pudiera estar tan dulce y oler también y eso que había besado a muchas. Tenía que recordar que la estaba dando de probar para que ella quisiera más, pero era ella la que tenía que querer más, no él.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué se creen que es esto? Vengan ahora mismo a mi despacho" Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

_Aquí hay otro capítulo. Son unos sinvergüenzas darse el lote delante de todo el mundo si preocuparse de quien este solito, ¿quién pudiera hacer eso?_

_Dejadme reviews, porfa, que yo acepto todo tipo de críticas, no me ofendo ni na y además ya podéis dejarme todos reviews que ya he quitado eso de los anónimos así que animaros._

_**Abin:** Gracias por decirme eso de los anónimos porque no tenía ni idea de que existiera y después de investigar un poquito lo he encontrado y lo he quitado. _

_**Leodyn:** Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, es que te anima mucho de verdad. _


	10. CONSECUENCIAS

**10. CONSECUENCIAS**

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley besándose? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Parecía imposible, pero acababa de pasar. La única persona que no estaba muy extrañado era el profesor de pociones que no se le había escapado manera que tenía su alumno de mirar a la gryffindor. En cuanto a Harry le dijeron lo que había pasado se fue del Gran Comedor. Había hecho el ridículo yendo al baile con una chica que se besaba con su peor enemigo. Tonks había seguido a los dos alumnos y a la subdirectora para hablar muy seriamente con su pequeña amiga. Mientras todo tipo de historias sobre el romance recorría todos los oídos del colegio en un despacho no muy lejano:

"¿Qué creéis que es esto? ¿Un picadero? Os debería dar vergüenza, en Navidad siempre estamos más permisivos, pero, ¿creéis que os vamos a dejar portaros como animales?"

"Profesora..."

"Cállese Malfoy, nunca jamás en todos mis años como profesora había visto un comportamiento así de inmoral."

"Pero..."

"¡Weasley! De Malfoy me lo podía espera pero de usted, ¡nunca!"

"Fue culpa de Malfoy, fue él el que me besó. Yo no quería que pasara."

"¿Estás segura Weasley? Yo no noté como te separaras y eso que era un espectador de primera fila."Le contestó Malfoy con sorna.

"Cuando termine de hablar Weasley usted me dará sus explicaciones, siga."

"Él estaba hablando conmigo, mejor dicho estaba molestándome cuando de repente me agarró y me besó, yo no sabía que estaba pasando, a qué venía aquello, por eso no reaccioné porque si no le puedo asegurar que ese contacto no hubiera durado ni un segundo."

"Lo dudo mucho porque yo noté que..."

"¡Malfoy! Quiere decir algo."

"Claro que sí, yo nunca la hubiera besado si ella no hubiera puesto en duda mi hombría, como yo no podía vivir sabiendo en el gran error en el que se encontraba pues hice lo que debía hacer, llevarla al camino de la verdad" concluyó Malfoy con una sonrisa.

"Me da igual de quien sea la culpa porque voy a descontar cincuenta puntos a cada casa y voy a castigarles, la profesora Sprout estaba buscando algún voluntario para ayudarla en uno de los invernaderos y ustedes son los voluntarios desde este momento hasta que acabe el curso. Se reunirán con la profesora en la puerta de los invernaderos todos los lunes y miércoles a las 5 de la tarde y esperó que el comportamiento de esta noche no se vuelva a repetir porque si no empezarán a ayudar a Filch también y dudo que quieran. Ya se pueden ir cada uno a su habitación." Los dos chicos se levantaron arrastrando los pies, McGonagall había sido muy injusta, se había pasado mucho con el castigo y además ahora se tendrían que aguantar dos veces por semana quien sabe cuántas horas.

Los dos chicos acababan de llegar a la puerta cuando la profesora dijo: "Ah por cierto, en vuestras casas esto se va a saber."

Lo primero que vio Ginny al salir del despacho fue a Tonks lo que no hizo que mejorara su humor, seguro que ahora le echaría la charla más larga de la historia.

"¿Qué ha sido eso que he visto en el Gran Comedor?"

"Me cogió por detrás, Tonks, creía que era Harry, llevaba cinco años esperando este momento, ¿no creerás que iba a dejarlo pasar?" Le dijo Ginny a su amiga, ella iba a intentarlo, no podía negar que si colaba esa mentira se iba a respirar tranquila por primera vez en toda la noche.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la profesora dudando.

"Sí, no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando oí a McGonagall gritando: "¡Malfoy!""

"Si es así me dejas más tranquila. Acompáñame anda."

"Preferiría irme a mi habitación, estoy cansada y castigada hasta el final de los tiempos. No te importa, ¿verdad?" Al conocer la respuesta de su amiga se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Ginny no sabía como había pasado. Estaba hablando, bueno, discutiendo con Malfoy, cuando, de repente, él la cogió, y la besó. Ginny estaba de muy mal humor porque ese beso la había gustado, y mucho. Lo que peor le sentaba era no saber el porqué. ¿Por qué la habría besado Malfoy? Era totalmente incomprensible. Ginny no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en la razón de Malfoy para hacer lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo Malfoy tampoco podía dormir. Estaba analizando lo que había pasado esa noche. Había dado a Weasley a probar su magia pero el problema es que lo que él había probado de ella le había gustado y mucho. En ningún momento había pensado que acabaría besándola pero cuando le dijo que se había creído todo había dañado demasiado su orgullo, tenía que demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Nadie se metía así con él. El único problema de su venganza era que era él el que no podía dormir pensando en ella. Nunca le había pasado eso por una chica, era normal, ninguna chica se había presentado como un reto, todas habían sido conquistas fáciles y nada le podía agradar más a Malfoy que una lucha encarecida por lo que quería, bueno, por lo que merecía por ser quien era.

El desayuno de la mañana estuvo protagonizado por un tema: ¿Qué había pasado entre Weasley y Malfoy? Ese tema se intensificó cuando llegó el correo y no por el ruido del aleteo de las lechuzas sino por los gritos de Molly Weasley:

"¡Ginevra Weasley! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Hacer una cosa así con un Malfoy delante de todo el colegio..." A partir de ese momento no se entendió nada porque otra voz empezó a sonar en la mesa de Slytherin. Para alegría de los dos chicos las voces se mezclaron y nadie pudo entender nada de ninguno de los dos vociferadores, sólo el final del de Malfoy ya que Molly había terminado de gritar antes que Lucius:

"Como no la dejes te aseguro que te desheredo y pongo en tu lugar a nuestro elfo doméstico."

Los dos chicos estaban atónitos y colorados, nunca habían pasado tanta vergüenza, incluso la noche anterior había sido mejor pero ya era hora de que aprendieran que cada acto tiene sus consecuencias.

_Aquí hay otro capítulo. Dejarme algún review. POR FAVOR. En el próximo capítulo volveré con Tonks y Severus que les tengo muy abandonados a los pobres._


	11. ENCUENTRO EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

**11. ENCUENTRO EN GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Tonks estaba impaciente en la casa de su primo esperando a que llegaran el resto de miembros de la orden, como a la muerte de Sirius Tonks había heredado todo, seguían usando Grimmauld Place como lugar de reunión ya que era el mejor sitio que habían podido encontrar. Tonks estaba analizando los hechos ocurridos en el baile de Navidad la noche anterior, Malfoy y Ginny se habían besado en medio del Gran Comedor, Tonks no sabía por qué había ocurrido, lo que sí sabía era que no podía creer a su amiga ya que había visto la conversación que habían tenido los dos estudiantes. Tonks no entendía el comportamiento que había tenido Ginny ese primer trimestre, lo único que veía era que su amiga se sentía muy atraída por su primo y no sabía como decirle que no era el chico para ella, que la haría daño. Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando oyó que llegaba alguien, la chica se sintió aliviada porque lo pasaba muy mal cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa de su primo. Oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban al salón donde estaba ella. Vio a Snape asomarse que pareció confundido al verla sola.

"¿Ha llegado alguien más?" Preguntó el frío profesor de pociones.

"Eres el primero" Contestó ella con una sonrisa. Tonks estaba contenta, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar que le pasaba a Snape. "Oye, una preguntita, ¿sigues trabajando en Hogwarts?" Le dijo Tonks maliciosamente.

"Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Dijo le profesor extrañado mientras se sentaba en el sillón más alejado posible de Tonks.

"Porque te has convertido en el profesor fantasma. No apareces ni siquiera en la comida."

"Estoy muy ocupado, jugar a dos bandos no es fácil" Le contestó desagradablemente, ¿qué le importaba a esa niñata? ¿No lo odiaba? ¿Para qué le preguntaba cosas que no le interesaban?

"Tranquilo, no te pongas así, solo estaba intentando entablar una conversación civilizada." Tonks estaba contrariada, no entendía el comportamiento de Snape y no había nada que no soportara más que no entender algo, así que como todavía no se daba por satisfecha continuó. "Además ya sé que no es fácil jugar a dos bandos, no hace falta que me trates como si fuera imbécil."

"Tampoco hace falta que me trates como si te cayera bien" Esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Snape llevaba mucho tiempo rumiando lo que le había oído a Tonks cuando ésta hablaba con Harry y ese era momento de explotar.

"Eres tú el que no quieres caer bien, siempre con tu frialdad y arrogancia, luego, encima no te enfades si lo consigues." Tonks estaba muy perdida, ¿a qué venía eso? Ella siempre había sido muy considerada con él porque sabía lo que era sentirse entre medias de dos bandos y ahora le decía eso, no lo entendía.

"Da igual lo que tu quieras si la gente tiene prejuicios así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí de todo."

"Yo no tengo prejuicios" La conversación estaba subiendo de tono, los dos estaban de pie a un metro escaso de distancia y gritando.

"Claro que no, si yo hablaba de mi madre."

"A mi Snape no me vaciles, ¿me oyes? Porque no sé a que viene todo esto y porque me estás montando este pollo cuando yo solo intento ser amable."

"No quiero que seas amable conmigo, no quiero que te canses con el esfuerzo, ¿está claro?"

"Clarísimo, pero yo soy amable con quien quiero, tú no eres quien para mandarme en nada, y si yo quiero ser amable contigo, tú no me lo vas a impedir." La distancia entre los dos se estaba acortando.

En ese momento alguien entró en el salón. Lupin se quedó paralizado al oír lo que se estaban gritando los dos profesores de Hogwarts.

"Vale pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a ser amable contigo."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tus papás no te enseñaron a ser educado?"

Lupin ya había oído suficiente:

"Ya está bien" Gritó el licántropo para que le escucharan. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Que ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para que me traten como si fuera imbécil" Dijo Snape con su habitual tono de desprecio.

"Es que si eres imbécil lo normal es que trate como a un imbécil." Le contestó Tonks que ese día no tenía pelos en la lengua. "Parecía que Snape la iba a matar cuando Lupin volvió a interrumpir."

"¡Callaos los dos! ¿Por qué no dejáis de comportaros como críos de cinco años?"

"Y por que no le dices tú a tu amiguita que con un Black ya tuve suficiente, que el segundo me sobra." Snape estaba muy enfadado, era la primera vez que Lupin le veía perder los estribos y eso que casi siempre estaba cuando discutía con Sirius, algo muy grave le tenía que pasar pero se había pasado metiéndose con su amigo.

"La persona de la que estás hablando fue más hombre de lo que tú serás nunca" las lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Tonks, se había pasado metiéndose con su primo cuando éste ya no podía defenderse. "Y ahora, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas, no mereces pisar el mismo suelo que pisó Sirius, tenía razón cuando me decía que eras escoria, no sé como alguna vez pude pensar que estaba equivocado."

Tonks se acercó a la puerta del salón y la abrió. Snape sin mirarla salió de allí furioso. Tonks dio un portazo, se acercó al sillón, se sentó y de repente rompió a llorar. Lupin se acercó y la abrazó. Estaba alucinado, no entendía lo que acababa de ver, lo que más extrañaba a Lupin era la reacción de Snape, nunca le había visto así, la única explicación posible era que estuviera muy dolido, pero, ¿por qué estaría tan dolido? Tonks se estremeció entre los brazos de Lupin para él siempre había sido, algo así como una hermana pequeña ya que era la única prima que quería su mejor amigo. Sentía que tenía que cuidarla ya que aunque parecía mayor en el fondo todavía era una niña y, además se lo debía a Sirius. En ese momento llegó Dumbledore acompañado de los Weasley.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó el director preocupado.

"Nos hemos puesto a hablar de Sirius y se ha emocionado" contestó el hombre lobo al que Tonks dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Dumbledore que no se lo creía mucho. Tonks se fue al baño con una disculpa.

"Dumbledore, Snape se ha pasado y me ha dicho que no podía quedarse a la reunión."

Dumbledore solo tuvo que atar cabos, algo había pasado entre Tonks y Snape, ya hablaría con Snape.

_Aquí esta otro capítulo. ¡Qué mala leche tiene la gente! Como se ponen por una tontería. Ya que habéis leído hasta aquí no os cuesta nada pinchar aquí abajo y darme vuestra opinión, si es un momentito. Muchas gracias por adelantado. He empezado a escribir otra historia así que no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo aunque tarde o temprano lo acabaré subiendo._

_**Pangelik:** gracias por el review. Ya ves que no me olvido de ellos es que había que esperar al momento adecuado, bueno es que no sabía que hacer con ellos. _

_**Mayra Potter: **gracias por decirme lo que te ha parecido, ¿se te siguen haciendo tiernos? Yo, creo que por ahora son un poco burros aunque supongo que eso cambiara._

_**Abin: **gracias por el review. A ver si te quitan pronto el castigo y puedes seguir leyendo. _

_**Wolfang Snape: **mejor tarde que nunca. Parece que cada vez se lía más pero supongo que acabarán arreglándolo._

_**Zoe Smitis: **muchas gracias. Yo también opino como tú, me tenían que dejar más reviews, porque si son como el tuyo animan mucho._

_**Eri mond litch: **gracias por tu review. Déjame más que animan mucho._


	12. CONVERSACIONES CON DUMBLEDORE

**12. CONVERSACIONES CON DUMBLEDORE**

Dumbledore estaba bastante disgustado, había tenido que aplazar la reunión para el día siguiente porque era Snape el que la había pedido y no se había presentado, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Snape, llamó a la puerta, no contestó nadie pero como conocía a su amigo abrió la puerta y entró. Encontró al profesor de pociones sentado en su sillón mirando al vacío, parecía muy triste.

"¿Para qué convocas una reunión si no piensas aparecer?" Preguntó suavemente el director.

"Albus si no soy bien recibido en un sitio me voy" Contestó Snape sin mirar a su amigo.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que no eres bien recibido? Formas parte de la orden y aunque no te lleves bien con algunos miembros no hace falta que te vayas. Sé que tienes problemas con Lupin y lo normal es que Tonks se ponga de su parte pero..."

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con Lupin."

"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Dumbledore desconcertado.

"Que Tonks me ha echado de su casa."

"¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó el director. Por primera vez Snape miró a Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo que qué he hecho?" Le dijo indignado Snape. "Claro, la culpa siempre es de Snape. Mira Albus, ya estoy harto. Renuncio, voy a hacer de espía para ti, pero no quiero seguir perteneciendo a la orden, no quiero ir a más reuniones, no quiero seguir siendo amable con gente que no me aguanta. ¿Está claro?"

Dumbledore sintió como si algo se abriera dentro de él, su amigo, el que era como un hijo para él se estaba rindiendo.

"¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Qué ha pasado?" En el tono de Dumbledore se notó la preocupación lo que calmó considerablemente a Snape.

"Siento haberte hablado así" el profesor de pociones lo sentía de verdad, no sabía porque había hablado así a la única persona que de verdad le apreciaba. "Pero no puedo más, la gente de la orden no me soporta y no es fácil aguantar sabiéndolo. Solo les sirvo para espiar al Lord Oscuro y cuando me empiezo a llevar bien con alguien descubro que delante de mí solo está actuando. La gente no me cae bien y yo no le caigo bien a ella, no me hagas relacionarme con ella."

"Severus, la gente sólo tiene que descubrir como eres. La gente que te conoce bien te aprecia y tú lo sabes."

"Dime tres personas que me aprecien que no seas tú."

"Minerva y Flitwick te aprecian mucho, eres importante para ellos, les gusta saber tu opinión." Contestó Dumbledore.

"Te he dicho tres" suspiró Snape "Tranquilo sé que no los vas a encontrar. Albus, tu eres mi único amigo y te voy a ayudar hasta el final, pero ya no quiero estar en la orden."

"Tengo que respetar tu opinión pero quiero que sepas que si quieres puedes volver en cualquier momento, ¿está claro?" Como contestación Snape sacudió la cabeza.

"Ahora, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado esta tarde?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar? Seguro que no es tan grave."

"-Lo que ha pasado esta tarde es que yo no sé no expresar lo que pienso, digo las cosas demasiado claras y eso suele molestar a la gente. Le he dicho a Tonks lo que pensaba de ella y no le ha gustado."

"Conozco muy bien a Tonks y sé que pierde los estribos muy fácilmente pero también sé que algo muy fuerte le has tenido que decir para que te echara de su casa."

"Le he dicho que..." Snape dio un suspiro "que con un Black ya tuve suficiente."

"¿Por qué le has dicho esto? Sé que no te has metido con Sirius desde lo del ministerio."

"No lo sé, pero no quería decir eso. Perdí los estribos, eso es todo."

"Deberías pedirle perdón a Tonks, pero tú verás lo que haces."

"Gracias, por todo."

El director se marchó, ya había hablado lo suficiente con su amigo. Salió de la habitación de éste muy triste, nunca le había visto tan mal: le había visto triste, enfadado, muy furioso, decepcionado; pero, nunca le había visto rendirse. ¿Desde cuando Snape le tenía miedo a la gente? Eso era nuevo. Se dirigió a otra parte del castillo y llamó a una puerta.

"Adelante" oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Perdona que te moleste a estas horas Tonks pero tengo que hablar contigo." La chica le señaló un sillón mientras que se sentaba en la cama. Al igual que Snape parecía triste.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Empezó Dumbledore.

"Triste" contestó Tonks. A Dumbledore siempre le sorprendía su sinceridad

"¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde con Severus?"

"No se ha tragado lo de Sirius, ¿verdad?" Dumbledore no necesitó contestar a eso. "Hoy el primero que ha llegado a sido Snape, he intentado hablar con él pero de repente me ha dicho que, ¿por qué era amable con él? Y hemos empezado a discutir y le he echado de mi casa. Siento haberle echado pero me he enfadado mucho, sé que no tenía derecho, es mi casa pero también es el refugio de la orden.

"No pasa nada Tonks."

"Dile a Snape que puede volver, que sólo ha sido por el enfado." Dumbledore sonrió, la chica seguía triste por la discusión pero ya había perdonado a Severus, tenía un gran corazón, no entendía el comportamiento de Severus.

"Severus me ha dicho que se va de la orden" el asombro de la profesora era mayúsculo.

"Pero eso no puede ser, es necesario para la orden. Es el único contacto que tenemos con Voldemort."

"Va a seguir siendo espía pero para mí no para la orden y yo informaré."

"Pero yo no quería echarle de la orden, es... injusto."

"Es su elección y ya la ha tomado. No te preocupes más. ¿Por qué crees que Snape se ha comportado así?"

"No lo sé. No le consigo entender. Cuando me dio la carta de Sirius estuvo muy amable conmigo, se portó como un verdadero amigo, pero cuando yo fui al día siguiente a agradecérselo me dijo que él no era mi amigo y desde entonces las pocas veces que le he visto ha sido muy seco conmigo hasta lo de esta noche."

"Yo tampoco sé porque se comporta Snape como lo hace pero sé que no se fía de la gente, le han hecho demasiado daño como para fiarse. Discúlpale."

"Si no estoy enfadada con él, lo único que pasa es que no me gusta llevarme mal con la gente y menos si no hay una razón."

Dumbledore se fue más contento de esa habitación de lo que se había ido de la otra. Severus no lo sabía pero tenía una amiga más de lo que pensaba, solo le faltaba darse cuenta y eso hacía feliz al viejo mago ya que una de sus preocupaciones era la soledad de su amigo.

_Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Y dejad un review que siempre vienen bien. _

_**Eri mond litch: **Gracias por el review, a mí también me dio mucha pena lo de Sirius pero aquí da mucho juego. Besos _

_**Zoe smitis: **Yo haría los capítulos más largos pero es que sino no escribiría porque me deprimiría al ver que no se acababan nunca los capítulos. Muchas gracias por los ánimos._

_**SaraMeliss: **Gracias por el review. Si yo sabía que se llamaba Ginevra pero hay en algunos momentos en los que se me va mucho la pinza. Besos._

_**Mayra Potter: **gracias por tu opinión. La verdad es que realmente no sé como van a acabar esos dos así que es posible._


	13. EN LOS INVERNADEROS

**13. EN LOS INVERNADEROS**

Era lunes, su primer día de castigo, ya eran las cinco menos cuarto así que se dirigió hacia los invernaderos. Había sido un día horrible, primero los 30 puntos que le había quitado Snape por hacer mal la poción, bueno y a ella solo le había quitado 30 a una amiga suya habían sido 40 y a una chica de Ravenclaw 50. No sabía lo que le había pasado pero algo le tenía que haber pasado para esta de tan mal humor y ahora el castigo con Malfoy, no le podía pasar nada peor ese día.

Draco iba deprisa porque no llegaba al castigo, se había entretenido porque se había encontrado a su profesor favorito que le había echado la charla acerca de los Gryffindors; según su profesor no debía tener ninguna relación con ellos porque cuando menos te lo esperabas te daban la puñalada trapera. Cuando consiguió librarse de él se fue pensando en que algo le habría pasado con McGonagall o Dumbledore ya que eran los únicos dos profesores Gryffindors que el rubio recordaba.

"Llega tarde señor Malfoy" dijo la profesora Sprout al verle llegar "hoy se lo perdono por ser el primer día pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora acompáñenme" dijo esta vez dirigiéndose también a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de la maestra.

Los dos chicos siguieron a la profesora sin hacer ningún comentario, los dos iban arrastrando los pies y eso que era todavía el primer día de castigo. Fueron al invernadero 7, un invernadero en el que nunca habían estado ya que no se usaba para dar clases porque en él solo podían entrar los profesores. Lo que tenían que hacer era muy sencillo para los dos chicos ya que habían superado cuarto, solamente se tenían que encargar del cuidado de las plantas que había en él. La profesora Sprout no explicó por qué pero dijo que ya no podía ocuparse de ellas todos los días así que le tocaba a los dos alumnos a partir de ese día.

"Si tenéis alguna duda sobre alguna de las plantas me lo preguntáis en cualquiera de vuestras clases. Os voy a dar una llave del invernadero a cada uno, las llaves están marcadas mágicamente al igual que el invernadero así que sabré a que hora venís y si lo hacéis o no y notaré si hacéis vuestro trabajo por el estado de las plantas, son muy delicadas y lo notan todo y además sé que se os da muy bien herbología por lo que no me podréis engañar. Espero que no me defraudéis." Le dio una llave a cada uno y salió del invernadero.

Los dos chicos estaban pasmados, no sabían lo que tenían que hacer, bueno, sí, tenían que cuidar las plantas pero había por lo menos quinientas y además tenían que trabajar en equipo y para ello alguno tenía que hablar primero.

"Bueno, Weasley, como vamos a tener que trabajar juntos los seis meses que quedan de curso creo que lo mejor es ponernos de acuerdo" Dijo Malfoy amablemente ya que no había olvidado su intención de enamorar a la Weasley.

"Me parece muy bien" dijo Ginny asombrada por el tono que había usado Malfoy, estaba muy poco acostumbrada a ese tono, realmente, era la primera vez que lo oía.

"¿Te parece bien si hacemos un inventario sobre las plantas que hay aquí, esta tarde? Así será más fácil trabajar a partir del próximo día."

Ginny asintió, cogió un trozo de papel hizo una ficha como le había enseñado la profesora Sprout y se dirigió a la zona norte del invernadero. Había pasado media hora y ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra, estaban callados y muy concentrados en su trabajo, Ginny siempre había sido una charlatana sin remedio así que no pudo evitar la tentación de decir algo al ver que Malfoy estaba examinando unas plantas cercanas a ella.

"¿No es una vergüenza para un Malfoy ser bueno en herbología?" Preguntó como si estuviera preguntando la hora.

"¿Te ha costado media hora pensar que decirme para molestarme?" Preguntó Malfoy, al instante se arrepintió de ello; tenía que recordar que debía ser amable con la Weasley para ligársela.

"La verdad es que no, por si no te has fijado has estado demasiado lejos durante todo el tiempo como para hablar contigo."

"Si querías hablar conmigo solo tenías que acercarte a donde yo estaba, no era tan difícil." Dijo Draco esta vez suavizando la voz pero sin poder evitar la frase borde.

"Malfoy, eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar pero eres la única que tengo a mano."

"Pues a mi Weasley, no me importa hablar contigo, eres más divertida que alguno, bueno, que la mayoría de mis amigos" El piropo o lo que fuera dejo a Ginny sin habla por primera vez en mucho tiempo así que siguió con su trabajo. Draco sonrió, había conseguido sorprenderla y le gustaba verla sonrojada. Siguió trabajando pensando en que le iba a decir ahora a la pelirroja, no sabía como comportarse a lo mejor si era amable le tomaba como a un amigo, lo mejor sería darle una de cal y otra de arena.

"Weasley, ¿qué tal le sentó a Potter nuestro beso?"

"¿A Harry? No se lo he preguntado, ¿por? Si quieres se lo pregunto." Respondió Ginny sin inmutarse, quería fastidiarla pero no lo iba a conseguir, era un mal día pero ella tenía más paciencia que un santo, bueno solo cuando quería molestar.

"Creía que te importaba más él cara rajada" Draco estaba muy confundido, lo único que quería hacer era molestarla y a ella le daba igual Potter.

"Sinceramente, es muy majo, muy mono, pero le falta algo, es... no sé como decirlo... quizás..."

"Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley ya pueden irse." La profesora Sprout acababa de llegar "Hoy el castigo solo es hasta esta hora pero a partir del miércoles será hasta las ocho así que no se acostumbren a esto."

Los dos chicos salieron del invernadero, nada más alejarse lo suficiente como para que la profesora Sprout no los oyera preguntó Malfoy:

"¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Potter?"

"No me acuerdo. Nos vemos el miércoles" Dijo Ginny mientras salía corriendo. Había sido un castigo muy productivo. Se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había cambiado de actitud con ella, no sabía porque pero quizás sería ahora más fácil de manejar, quizás podría dar la última puñalada haciendo que se enamorara de ella, quizás era un poco cruel pero después de todo lo que había hecho Malfoy a lo largo del tiempo se lo merecía, siempre molestando. El problema que tenía Ginny es que ese Malfoy le gustaba mucho más que el otro aunque era un poco más aburrido y si se volvía así no se veía capaz de hacerle daño por mucho que hubiera hecho antes.

En otra parte del castillo Draco estaba repasando lo que había pasado en el invernadero. Weasley se había comportado como siempre hasta que él había sido un poco amable, entonces cuando él le había soltado una bordería ella le contestaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y él creía que entendía a las chicas. Bueno hasta que apareció esta, solo querían que les dijera que iba a estar con ella de por vida y ellas caían a sus pies pero la pelirroja era distinta, le gustaba divertirse aunque para ello tuviera que tratarse con alguien como se trataba con él y aparte de eso era inteligente y divertida; era una chica distinta.

Ya he vuelto con Draco y Ginny, ¿os los imagináis llevándose bien? Yo lo veo un poco difícil pero nada es imposible. Dejadme reviews por favor aunque sea para ponerme verde, yo admito todo soy muy tolerante.

_**Amsp14: **muchas gracias por leer mis dos fics. Espero que te sigan gustando. _

_**Eri mond licht: **Aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que este también te guste. Los hago tan cortitos porque sino me desespero porque me parece que nunca se acaba el capítulo. Besos y gracias._

_**HoneyBeem: **muchas gracias, de verdad, me has subido muchísimo los ánimos. Haré todo lo posible por no dejarla a medias ya que me da mucha rabia cuando lo hacen con otras historias y no voy a hacer yo lo mismo. Besos._


	14. ¿QUE QUIERE DE TONKS?

**14. ¿QUÉ QUIERE DE TONKS?**

Tenía que estudiar herbología pero se había dado cuenta que esas dos semanas de castigo habían servido para algo, ¡no necesitaba estudiar! Lo que estaban dando ya se lo sabía debido a su trabajo en el invernadero y además había conocido a un Malfoy que ella nunca había esperado. Al principio le parecía imposible pensar que se lo pasaría bien con Malfoy pero así era. Cada día se llevaban mejor y además había descubierto que tenían mucho en común como su extraño sentido del humor, no sabía por qué pero ya no tenía ganas de continuar la guerra que antes tenía con él. A pesar de la extraña sensación de confianza que la embargaba cuando estaba con él, le daba la impresión de que él estaba jugando con ella, pero Ginny no quería admitirlo le gustaba ser amiga del temido Slytherin.

Estando la pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos vio a su ocupante en la entrada del bosque prohibido, parecía estar esperando a alguien. La chica pensó en acercarse pero de repente alguien se apareció muy cerca del muchacho, era Narcissa Malfoy y parecía que no traía cara de buenos amigos. Ginny pensó en alejarse, no era quien para espiar a Malfoy, pero... pensándolo bien, su padre era un mortífago y quizás él también lo fuera. Además era muy raro que su madre viniera al colegio solo para verle por amor de madre. Así que la chica se acercó lo suficiente para poder escuchar la conversación que mantenían madre e hijo.

"Supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"Sí, no fallaré madre."

"Eso espero porque sino tu padre no responderá de sus actos ante nadie" dicho esto la guapa mujer desapareció.

Malfoy suspiró, odiaba hacer esos trabajos, él no quería ser un mortífago pero acabaría metiéndose, su padre le había jurado que sino lo hacía mataría a su madre y él no podía permitir eso, era la única persona que tenía. Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio que una pelirroja caminaba hacia el castillo y no estaba muy lejos de él, y... si había oído algo.

"Weasley." Gritó el rubio mientras corría hacía su compañera.

"Hola Malfoy, ¿qué tal? Te vi y pensé ir a saludarte pero luego me di cuenta de que estabas ocupado así que me di la vuelta"

"Espero que no hayas oído nada." Dijo el rubio furioso, justo tenía que haberlo visto ella, la amiga de los sangre sucia, la defensora de los muggles, la pretendiente del cara rajado y su nueva... ¿amiga?

"Mira Malfoy, tú puedes tener la mala educación de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero mis padres serán pobres pero me han educado my bien." A la pelirroja no le había gustado el tono del chico, le había recordado al tono que utilizó cuando le declaró la guerra en el tren y ese Malfoy ya no le gustaba después de haber conocido al otro.

"Weasley, un poquito de respeto a tus superiores" No sé iba a dejar ganar por una chica que hace un año no sabía ni que se podía insultar a los demás, que no era un pecado "si le dices a alguien que has visto a mi madre aquí te las verás conmigo. ¿Está claro?"

"No me puedo creer que esa fuera tu madre, ¡si me dijeron que era una belleza!" dijo Ginny poniendo voz de incrédula, estaba muy molesta por el comportamiento de Malfoy, ¿quién se creía para amenazarla? ¿Dónde estaba su Malfoy? Con el que compartía los castigos. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Luego no digas que no te lo advertí." Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Malfoy se fue muy furioso, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, tenía que cumplir la maldita misión antes de la medianoche y acababa de discutir con la Weasley; acababa de tirar su plan con ella a la borda, pero bueno, no era momento de lamentaciones lo importante es lo importante así que se fue a buscar a Pansy.

Ginny furiosa se dirigió al castillo, Malfoy ¿simpático? Como había podido pensar eso alguna vez, se prometió a sí misma que ese rubio se las volvería a pagar.

Eran las diez y llevaba prisa, acababa de sentir un quemazón en su brazo, ¿qué querría ahora?

"Parkinson, ¿qué hace fuera de su sala común a estas horas? Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin." Todavía estaba mirando hacia atrás cuando sintió que se chocaba con alguien. "Perdone" dijo mientras miraba a la persona con la que había chocado.

"No pasa nada" dijo Tonks que acababa de salir de su habitación mientras le sonreía. Llevaba tres semanas sin verle, desde que habían discutido, Snape no aparecía ni siquiera en las comidas.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo el profesor de pociones asombrado ya que no se esperaba una sonrisa así de ella.

"Ya nos veremos" Tonks se dirigió hacia donde estaba Parkinson y el ex-mortífago continuo su camino.

Snape enseguida llegó a la entrada del bosque encantado donde se desapareció para aparecerse en el castillo que tanto odiaba. La reunión fue corta, el Lord oscuro le volvió a preguntar por Tonks y que si ella había hecho algo raro, Snape le dijo que con ella en el castillo sería muy difícil acercarse a Potter debido a que ella no se separaba de él, también le preguntó por el otro profesor que había entrado ese año, ahí Snape utilizó un poco más la imaginación y le dijo que era una persona muy rara, que apenas se le veía por el castillo y que en todo parecía un muggle, en ese momento Voldemort le dijo que se preparara porque iba a tener que atacar muy pronto.

Snape salió muy enfadado de la reunión, no sabía por qué pero Voldemort no pararía hasta cazar a Tonks y él no podía permitir que alguien más de la Orden muriera por su culpa, su trabajo era espiar a Voldemort, no podía fallar otra vez, por su ineptitud había muerto mucha gente en la primera guerra, pero ya no volvería a pasar, ahora tenía toda la confianza de Voldemort.

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts se dirigió al despacho del director para informarle de la conversación que había tenido con Voldemort.

Acababa de terminar de cenar, estaba muy cansada así que se dirigía a su habitación cuando oyó:

"Profesora Tonks" La aludida se dio la vuelta y vio a un rubio dirigiéndose a ella "¿Podría hablar con usted?"

"Claro que sí, ¿qué quieres?" A Tonks le caía bien su primo, desde el castigo había descubierto que no era tan Malfoy como se esperaba de él y eso le gustaba y mucho...

"Pues que hoy he visto a Goyle y a Pansy rondando cerca de su habitación y como usted no les cae muy bien, pues, a lo mejor querían gastarle una broma. Bueno, lo que quiero decirla es que revise bien su habitación por sí acaso."

"Pero, ¿yo creía que eran tus amigos?"

"Lo son, pero usted me cae bien y solo quería advertírselo."

"Muchas gracias Draco, revisaré bien mi habitación" la profesora se fue a su habitación y se puso a revisarlo todo. Le parecía que había algo escondido en la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy, ¿a qué se referiría? Después de media hora mirando todos los recovecos de la habitación pensó que el bromista era Malfoy y se enfadó mucho con el rubio, así que se acostó sin pensárselo más.

Se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla horrorosa... había soñado con Voldemort, estaba sentado en un gran sillón, mirando a una bola de cristal y ella veía su asquerosa cara de serpiente como si ella fuera la bola, entonces sintió como si le intentaran leer la mente y al recordar la muerte de Sirius se despertó sobresaltada. La chica se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir, estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando algo le vino a la mente. Sin quitarse el pijama ni siquiera salió disparada hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la gárgola dijo la contraseña y subió, no se le ocurrió pensar en si estaría el director durmiendo hasta que llegó a la puerta pero al oír voces abrió sin llamar antes.

"Profesor Dumbledore tengo que hablar con usted, es muy urgente" Al mirar a la persona que estaba enfrente del director se sonrojó, acababa de interrumpir una conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore y ella estaba en camisón; a pesar del sonrojo espero serena hasta que el director le contestara.

"Claro que podemos hablar, ¿qué te ha pasado?"

"Me acaban de intentar leer la mente, bueno, lo han conseguido"

"¿Quién? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Snape al que le parecía imposible.

"No lo sé, estaba durmiendo, y entonces de repente he visto a Lord Voldemort mirando fijamente una bola de cristal y entonces han empezado a pasar mis recuerdos por mi mente, pero entonces he visto a Sirius y me he despertado."

"¿Sabes que eso solo es posible si la persona que te lee la mente está presente?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente.

"Lo sé, pero he sentido lo mismo que la última vez que me lo hicieron."

"Severus, vamos a comprobarlo. Tonks tú solo deja hacer hasta que estés segura de que es la misma sensación o otra distinta"

"Dumbledore, no sé Oclumancia, cuando estudiaba para auror aprobé porque estaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza y eso me altera mucho."

"Es muy importante y además no te preocupes Severus parará" El aludido asintió por lo que Dumbledore añadió "Es toda tuya Severus"

"No te pases porque te lo haré pasar muy mal" advirtió la chica a Snape que le sonrió pensando en que iba a ver los recuerdos que tenía su compañera en esa cabecita.

"Legeremens" dijo Snape mientras apuntaba a la chica con la varita. 

Los recuerdos empezaron a pasar por delante de los dos: Snape abrazando a Tonks el día en el que había recibido la carta de Sirius, parte de la conversación que había tenido la chica con Harry, una chica morena tirando una poción en su clase de pociones, el funeral de Sirius, el primer día de clases cuando castigó a Malfoy, una casa, una discusión...

Snape ya no quiso observar más cortó y la conexión.

"Bueno, ¿y qué?" Preguntó impaciente el director.

"Es lo mismo" contestó la chica todavía sorprendida por los recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente y porque justo la mayoría de ellos estaban relacionados con le persona que también los estaba viendo.

"No sé como ha podido hacerlo pero tienes que aprender oclumancia ya, es muy peligroso que te pueda leer la mente puede descubrir secretos de la orden y de lo que pasa aquí, me parece que os tendréis que poner a trabajar con eso mañana mismo"

"Pero es imposible que le lea la mente a distancia, tendría que acercarse a ella, a lo mejor se ha inventado una poción o un aparato, pero sino es imposible."

"No puedes volver a tu cuarto, esta noche duermes en otra habitación, busca cualquiera y mañana a primera hora os quiero aquí a los dos.

Los dos profesores se fueron, Tonks se fue a dormir a su despacho y Snape a su habitación, antes de que quedara dormido una pregunta cruzó su mente: ¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿No te bastó con hacerla daño matando a sus padres?

Por fin acabé este capítulo, nunca había hecho un capítulo tan largo. Espero que les guste, a mí la verdad es que este capítulo no me gusta demasiado. Siento se he tardado mucho pero es que estoy subiendo otro fic a la vez y me turno en subir uno y otro. También es de Severus.

**Amsp14: **Gracias por tu review. A mi no me gustan demasiado Ginny y Harry es que Harry es ya el protagonista en los libros, no le vamos a hacer ahora más protagonista no sea que al final se lo crea y además me parece una pareja muy típica. Aquí tienes a Tonks y a Snape, la verdad es que este capítulo es para que se vuelvan a hablar porque con lo cabezotas que son no lo conseguirían nunca. Besitos.

**Mayra Potter: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review aunque sea de vez en cuando, hacen mucha ilusión. Draco y Ginny ya se han vuelto a enfadar, es que no tienen remedio y Tonks y Snape tendrán que hablar pero el problema es que van a meterse en los recuerdos del otro y eso puede ser muy peligroso... Besitos.

**HoneyBeeM: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que Ginny y Draco son mi pareja favorita pero aunque en la cabeza de Rowling todo es posible creo que sería muy raro que nos sorprendiera con algo así, pero ya nos sorprendió en el quinto. Muchos besos.


	15. OCLUMANCIA

**15.OCLUMANCIA**

Tonks no había dormido nada en el resto de la noche, estaba demasiado preocupada y además había una imagen que no la había abandonado desde que Voldemort le había leído la mente, la muerte de Sirius, le había costado mucho superarla y cada vez que se acordaba pasaba muy mal rato. Por eso cuando por la mañana temprano se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore tenía la cara cubierta con unas grandes ojeras. Dumbledore la miró preocupado cuando entró en el despacho pero no dijo nada, le señaló una de las sillas que había enfrente y se sentaron a esperar a Severus. 

Cuando éste llegó también traía cara de preocupado había dormido muy poco porque también estaba preocupado de los planes de Voldemort y sobre todo estaba empezando a necesitar saber qué quería.

"Bueno, me parece que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer" empezó el director "Tonks tienes que aprender Oclumancia y ya, porque me parece que la vas a necesitar, Voldemort tiene interés en ti y no parará hasta que consiga lo que quiera. Te va a enseñar Severus porque tengo que reconocer que en esto me gana, ha practicado mucho" La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente se acordó de algo.

"Oye, Albus, ayer me pasó una cosa muy rara"

"¿El qué?" Preguntó el director intrigado.

"Ayer me encontré a Malfoy y me dijo que había visto a dos compañeros suyos merodeando por mi habitación y que debería revisar mi habitación, porque creía que me iban a gastar una broma, o al menos eso me dijo. Quizás quisiera avisarme"

"Eso no es lógico" dijo Snape "Malfoy es un Malfoy y por tanto es o será un mago oscuro"

"Sirius provenía de una familia oscura y él no era precisamente un mago oscuro y yo tampoco, él era todo lo contrario y además cuando hablé con Malfoy me dio la impresión de que me quería decir algo más aparte de lo evidente. A lo mejor era él el que tenía que poner algo en mi habitación para que Voldemort pudiera leerme la mente y el no quería hacerlo pero estaba obligado a ello y por eso me lo dijo"

"Pero si Malfoy tenía que cumplir una misión dudo mucho que te avisara porque haría fracasar la misión y él sufriría las consecuencias y eso suele ser demasiado doloroso"

"Bueno Tonks, yo creo que deberías hablar con Malfoy, le dirás que no te gusta que te tomen el pelo y que no había nada en tu habitación. Supongo que si quiere avisarte te volverá a advertir. Y tú Snape la próxima vez que te llame Voldemort cuéntale todo lo que ha pasado y si puedes pregúntale sutilmente si él tiene algo que ver, tú dile que te he hecho investigar aunque me decantó más porque Tonks ha tenido una muy mala pesadilla pero que le había prometido investigar para que ella no creyera que la tomaba por loca" El profesor Dumbledore tomó aire y continuó "Quiero que esta tarde mismo empecéis con la Oclumancia porque es de vital importancia, ahora idos a clase que todos tenemos mucho trabajo"

Cada profesor se fue a dar sus clases, ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Antes de comer Tonks tenía clase con los slytherins de quinto así que aprovechó para hablar con Malfoy:

"Malfoy, puedes venir momento, necesito hablar contigo" Le dijo Tonks cuando el chico estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó el muchacho temeroso.

"No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, ¿para qué me dijiste nada si todo era mentira? ¿Acaso el bromista eras tú? Ahí tonta de mí que te creí" Dijo la profesora poniendo su mejor voz de actriz.

"Pero, profesora, yo sé que es verdad, le pusieron algo, luego les oí hablándolo en la sala común, yo que usted volvería a registrar su habitación, puede que ayer no mirara bien" El chico miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, al no ver a nadie continuó "Son muy buenos en artes oscuras así que a lo mejor no encontró nada porque no era una broma inocente"

"Muy bien Malfoy pero espero que me digas la verdad porque sino vas a descubrir lo que es tenerme como enemiga y estoy segura de que no te hará mucha gracia"

El chico sin decir nada más salió del aula y se dirigió a los invernaderos, era miércoles así que estaba castigado, llegaba tarde por culpa de su profesora, ¿cómo podía ser tan inepta? Seguro que Voldemort había tenido tiempo de hacer lo que tuviera en mente.

Tonks se quedo muy pensativa después de la conversación con su primo, había descubierto que decía la verdad y que quizás no llegaría a ser nunca un mortífago ya que parecía que no estaba de parte de Voldemort por lo que se fue muy contenta a reunirse con Snape.

Como suponía llegó tarde, cuando alcanzó la puerta de los invernaderos se asomó y vio a la pelirroja que ya había llegado y que se había puesto enseguida a trabajar como hacía siempre. Pensó que empezaba otra guerra aunque realmente quería que ésta acabara pronto y todo por culpa de su padre para variar.

Draco le echó valor y entró en los invernaderos esperando encontrarse una pelirroja furiosa pero cuando le oyó entrar ella ni volvió la cabeza para mirar quien era.

"Hola Weasley" dijo el chico intentando provocarla.

"Que sepas que los diez minutos que tú has llegado tarde los recuperas luego, no pienso hacer tu trabajo porque el niño tenga una vida social muy ocupada"

"Pensaba hacerlo" dijo el rubio porque pensándolo bien no le apetecía discutir con la pelirroja.

La chica estaba muy enfadada, bueno, realmente estaba decepcionada, creía que había empezado a conocer a Malfoy pero se había equivocado. Ese rubio era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y acabaría siendo un mortífago como él, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa de creer que no era como su padre? Se había vuelto loca porque sino no entendía lo que le había pasado. Lo que debería hacer era alejarse de él porque de verdad había creído que podían llegar a ser amigos, durante un tiempo se había olvidado de la venganza. Pero ya no quería vengarse, solo quería alejarse de él porque le había dolido mucho darse cuenta de que Malfoy nunca cambiaría y sería un mortífago tarde o temprano, se había sentido traicionada, aunque, ¿qué podías esperar de alguien como él?

Draco también estaba muy pensativo, no entendía la actitud de la chica, ¿dónde estaba su chica explosiva? La que enseguida se enfadaba y se metía contigo. No le gustaba esa pelirroja seria y callada. Nunca había sido así con él ni siquiera cuando estaban en guerra, entonces no se callaba ni una y siempre le dirigía esa sonrisa burlona que hacía que él quisiera verla actuar. Tenía que hacer que cambiara de actitud o no aguantaría esos castigos, además todavía tenía que vengarse de ella.

El castigo pasó muy lentamente, ninguno decía nada y se mantenían lo más alejados posible. Cuando fueron las ocho en punto Ginny cogió sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando Draco la llamó.

"Weasley" Le había costado mucho decidirse a hacer lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que hacerlo, sino no podría acercarse a ella. "Gracias"

"De nada" Contestó la pelirroja y se volvió para irse. El rubio estaba asombrado, no sabía porque le había dado las gracias y se había quedado tan tranquila, acaso esa chica no sabía lo que era la curiosidad.

"¿No quieres saber por qué te doy las gracias?" Preguntó el rubio tentadoramente.

"No. Nos vemos el lunes" Dijo la pelirroja y salió del invernadero tan rápidamente que al rubio no le dio tiempo ni a encajar su mandíbula que había sufrido un pequeño percance al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja. Lo había intentado y había fracasado pero no se daría por vencido acabaría ganándose a la Weasley antes de que acabara el curso.

Ginny había salido rápidamente del invernadero porque había tomado una determinación y la seguiría, no volvería a caer en el juego de Malfoy pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras tanto Tonks se había reunido con Snape, lo primero que había hecho al llegar había sido decirle al profesor que Malfoy no había mentido y que tendría que volver a revisar su habitación porque estaba segura de que le habían puesto algo allí, él estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que cuando acabaran la clase iría a echarle una mano pero entonces empezó la tortura para ambos:

Snape le explicó que tenía que dejar la mente en blanco e intentar que él no penetrara en su mente, que cuando le leyera la mente tenía que intentar volver el hechizo a su favor e intentar leerle la mente a él. Cuando ella le dijo que estaba lista el profesor de pociones lanzó el hechizo y las imágenes empezaron a pasar por delante de ambos:

Estaba llorando, estaba mirando una foto en la que salía ella con Sirius los dos sonriendo, volvía a llorar ahora era una niña que se había caído y se había hecho una fea herida en la pierna pero enseguida llegó una bruja que la cogió en brazos con ternura, lloraba de nuevo, ahora delante de un pelirrojo mientras esta la dejaba, volvían a surgir lágrimas de sus ojos ahora estaba abrazada a Remus que le decía que no le hiciera caso, que ya conocía a Snape. En ese momento la chica reaccionó y poniendo todo su esfuerzo consiguió que se cambiaran las tornas, entonces vio un recuerdo que no era suyo pero que también estaba en su mente: una discusión que prefería que no hubiera tenido lugar. Fue solo un momento ya que enseguida Snape puso fin al encantamiento:

"Finite incantatem" dijo el profesor que se había quedado muy serio después de ver todos esos recuerdos. "Lo has hecho muy bien, no esperaba que lo consiguieras a la primera y me parece que pronto serás una maestra en esto"

"¿Vamos a seguir intentándolo?" Preguntó la chica muy seriamente también.

"No, debido al éxito que has tenido en este primer intento y a que no estás acostumbrada a este encantamiento tu mente debe estar agotada y no sería prudente forzarla más, aunque cada noche tendrás que intentar poner tu mente en blanco hasta que lo consigas hacer sin esfuerzo" Snape no sabía si proponérselo pero se lo había dicho y tendría que ayudarla. "Si quieres podemos ir ahora a revisar tu habitación"

"Vale" le contestó la bruja aunque después de ver los recuerdos del profesor prefería hacerlo sola.

Los dos compañeros se dirigieron en silencio hacia la habitación de la profesora de defensa, los dos estaban bastante incómodos, Tonks no podía olvidar la discusión que habían tenido y Snape no podía olvidar las lágrimas de Tonks cuando habían discutido, no le gustaba verla llorar, le dolía verla así y más cuando la culpa de ese llanto era suya, le iba a pedir perdón por lo que había pasado ese día pero ya habían llegado a la habitación de Tonks y ella le dijo que buscara por el baño y él se puso a hacerlo sin añadir nada.

Estuvieron buscando en la habitación cerca de media hora cuando Snape encontró un pequeño espejo, le pareció raro así que le preguntó a Tonks:

"¿Es esto tuyo?" La chica lo miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza "Me parece que ya podrás dormir aquí pero será mejor hablar con Albus antes" La chica asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"¿Te importaría ir solo? Es que estoy agotada y me gustaría echarme a dormir ya"

"Claro, yo se lo llevo, pero acuéstate en otra habitación, a lo mejor aquí todavía corres peligro"

"Vale, no hay problema"

Al salir de la habitación cada uno se iba en una dirección, Tonks había empezado a caminar en dirección a su despacho cuando oyó:

"Tonks" Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de su compañero.

"¿Si?" Preguntó la chica interesada.

"Nada" dijo el profesor de pociones al ver los ojos tristes de la bruja, no pensaba recordarle más de la cuenta lo que le hacía tanto daño. Se dio la vuelta aunque enseguida se paró ya que oyó:

"Snape"

"¿Sí?"

"Que... muchas gracias por ayudarme"

"No hay de que" le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Tonks le vio marchar mientras se recriminaba su cobardía, tenía que haberle pedido perdón por echarle de su casa y pedirle que volviera a la orden pero no se había atrevido quizás la odiara y le daba igual lo que ella le dijera aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo porque no podía permitir que pensara que ella estaba todavía enfadada por lo que había pasado en casa de Sirius porque aunque todavía no entendía su comportamiento ella ya le había perdonado todo.

_Aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste, la verdad es que me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque he tardado un buen rato porque es bastante largo. _

_Ya que me pongo voy a hacer una cosita que espero que sirva de algo, voy a pedir que si habéis leído hasta aquí me dejéis un review porque se agradecen mucho. _

_Besitos a todo el mundo y gracias por leer esto._

_**MeilinSnape: **No pasa nada, pero la verdad es que a esto a veces se le va la pinza a mí también me ha pasado alguna vez pero me alegro de que me dejes este review que vale por ocho._

Si es que no se puede fiar uno de un Malfoy porque te la meten doblada y eso de meterse con la suegra esta muy bien, ¿quién se lleva bien con la suegra? Yo diría que casi ninguna. 

_Es una ventaja poder leer la mente de los demás te puedes enterar de muchas cosas aunque esas cosas a veces no te guste._

_Besos, espero que te guste y que me sigas dejando reviews._

_**HoneyBeeM:** A mí también me encantan esos tres slytherins son geniales y además son malos y la verdad es que me encanta buscar su lado bueno, si es que lo tienen. Besitos y muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión._

_**Amsp14: **Aquí sigo escribiendo, espero que te siga gustando porque a veces me da la impresión de que mi imaginación se está secando, ¿cómo lo haces para escribir esas historias que son tan largas y no dejan de ser interesantes? Muchos besos._

_**Mayra Potter: **La verdad es que Draquito si que metió un poco la gamba pero parece que tiene ganas de arreglarlo aunque siga para seguir con su venganza, supongo que Ginny se acabará rindiéndo. Y la verdad es que Snape cuando quiere, solo cuando quiere me parece que puede ser muy tierno. _

_Muchos besos, espero que también te guste este capítulo._

NiphredilPotter3: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. 

_Te aseguro que si tuviera todo escrito ya lo hubiera subido pero acaba de terminar este capítulo y lo subo, así que si quieres darme alguna idea será bien recibida._

_La verdad es que Draco no es tan malo como la pintan, solo que tiene unos padres que cualquiera querría. Y yo creo que Ginny no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo aunque ya veremos como queda._

_En cuanto a Snape a mí me gusta desde que me leí el primer libro pero la verdad es que a veces merece acabar solo por como se porta pero ya veremos quien puede más si él o Tonks._

_Besitos espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews._

_**Nocrala: **Me alegro de que lo leyeras y que te gustara._

_Hasta que no leí tu review yo tampoco estaba segura de que querían de Tonks pero ya lo he pensado y muy pronto diré porque le tiene tanta manía Voldemort a la chica. _

_Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos. _

_**Zoe smitis: **Me alegro de que hayas esperado para leer el capítulo porque me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review. _

_Nadie me ha planteado que Draco le dijera nada a Tonks como parte de su misión, pobrecito, es un poco malo pero tanto no._

_Lo normal es que no va a ir y a decirle la verdad a Ginny así de sopetón, es demasiado típico, tienes toda la razón y además me parece que no va con su carácter. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos._


	16. RECUERDOS

**16. RECUERDOS**

Tonks no había dormido nada por segunda noche consecutiva, no podía olvidar los recuerdos que había revivido en la clase de oclumancia y menos la cara que tenía Snape después de esa misma clase, aunque lo que peor llevaba era ver los ojos de Snape clavados en los suyos mientras intentaba decirle algo, estaban tristes y quería saber que le pasaba, aunque para él no fuera así, ella lo consideraba su amigo y no le gustaba ver a un amigo así.

Todo el día estuvo pensando en la clase que iban a tener ese día pero entonces vio por los pasillos a Ginny, iba pensativa y parecía muy triste:

"Hola Gin, ¿qué tal andas?"

"Hola Tonks, bastante bien" dijo la pelirroja mientras se volvía y le dirigía una sonrisa forzada. "¿Y tú?"

"Eh Gin, yo creía que éramos amigas y aunque sea un poco mayor que tú quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí que quizás te pueda ayudar"

"Muchas gracias Tonks pero lo que me pasa es que un amigo, bueno lo que yo creía que era un amigo, me ha decepcionado y todavía tengo que asimilarlo, es solo que pase algo de tiempo, pero no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. Solo necesito un par de días."

"Vale, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa y recuerda que antes de ser tu profesora he sido tu amiga" Tonks sonrió a su amiga, no entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con la pelirroja a pesar de la diferencia de edad, quizás es que era muy parecida a Bill y eso le traía buenos recuerdos, o quizás fuera porque tenía el mismo sentido del humor que los gemelos, o quizás era eso sumado a que era chica y por lo tanto era más fácil tratar con ella. "Por cierto, todavía no te he preguntado, ¿qué tal los castigos con Malfoy?"

"¿Con Malfoy? Bien" dijo Ginny con desgana, "¿Qué esperas? Es Malfoy. Aunque por lo menos hemos enterrado el hacha de guerra lo que es un gran paso, aunque, quizás, era más divertido antes"

"No tienes remedio. Bueno me voy he quedado con el profesor Snape para hacer unas cosas" Se volvió para irse pero la pelirroja no la dejó marchar.

"Oye, ¿qué tal es tener a Snape de compañero? ¿También da miedo?" Preguntó pícaramente.

"La verdad, es que miedo, no da, pero sí que da mucho respeto, y te puedo asegurar una cosa es mejor no tenerlo de enemigo porque pelos en la lengua no tiene, se puede meter contigo y dejarte por los suelos. Bueno, me voy, que llego tarde." Dijo intentando cortar la conversación.

Cuando Tonks estaba a punto de girar en la siguiente esquina oyó que la gryffindor gritaba "¡Suerte!" Lo que la hizo sonreír porque le encantaba que su amiga fuera tan perceptiva, que supiera mucho más de lo que le decías y que tuviera ese sentido del humor tan endemoniado.

Tonks se fue hacia las mazmorras con una sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa desapareció al llegar a la mazmorra en la que había quedado con Snape, suspiró y entró.

"Hola" dijo el profesor de pociones al verla entrar y sin dar tiempo a nada más preguntó: "¿Estás preparada?" Tonks asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Snape le lanzó el hechizo y los recuerdos empezaron a pasar por delante de ambos.

Tonks en su primer día en el colegio, se ponía el sombrero y al ser seleccionada miraba a su alrededor y su mirada se cruzaba con la de un negro profesor pero ella sin amilanarse le sonreía. Tenía apenas 11 años, acababa de recibir la carta de Howgarts, se la enseñaba muy contenta a su madre, pero entonces llegaban las visitas, muchos hombres escondido tras negras capuchas, era una niña así que rompió a llorar al ver a su madre retorcerse de dolor. "Haz que se calle" dijo uno. Otro de ellos la cogió y la sacó de la habitación en la que estaba su madre, la niña se revolvió, quería escaparse pero el mortífago le agarraba muy fuerte. "Sois unos cobardes, os enfrentáis a una bruja embarazada, a un muggle y a una niña. Seguro que si aquí hubiera aurores saldríais corriendo" Al mortífago le hizo gracia la frase de la niña y debió pensar que merecía vivir así que la agarraba del brazo y le decía: "Escóndete ahí y no te preocupes, nada te pasará" Ella se fijaba en sus negros ojos, asentía y le hacía caso.

Algo se revolvió en la cabeza de la Tonks adulta que hizo que se cortara la conexión ya que ella conocía esos ojos oscuros y además muy bien, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta y no haberse dado cuenta antes? Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el profesor de pociones preocupado y a la vez temeroso.

"¿Me vas a decir la verdad a lo que te pregunte?" Le dijo Tonks furiosa.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Snape tontamente.

"Que si..."

"Claro que sí, nunca te mentiría"

"¿Por qué no matarme con ellos?" Preguntó furiosa.

"¿De qué hablas Tonks?"

"De la noche en que mataste a mis padres, no daba igual tres que dos, ¿por qué me dijiste que me escondiera?"

"Yo no maté a tus padres, cuando volví, tu padre ya estaba muerto y tu madre no estaba bien, yo no fui, de verdad, tienes que creerme"

"Eras un mortífago, fuiste allí para matarlos, no me valen tus excusas. A partir de ahora quiero que me dejes en paz. Te odio Severus Snape y quiero que sepas que nunca te perdonaré" Cuando dijo eso salió corriendo y dejó a Snape estupefacto, llevaba temiendo que pasara eso desde principio de curso, pero no se pensaba quedar quieto, la obligaría a escucharlo.

"Tonks" gritó Snape, al ver que ella no le hacía caso salió corriendo detrás de ella y al alcanzarla, le cogió de las muñecas y la apoyó contra la pared.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar aunque sea la última vez que lo hagas, y va a ser por las buenas o por las malas"

"Suéltame, no quiero escucharte, me da igual lo que me vayas a decir, sea lo que sea"

"Y a mí me da igual lo que quieras" Dijo el profesor de pociones mientras apretaba más las muñecas de su compañera. "Cuando fuimos a tu casa yo ya estaba a punto de alejarme de los mortífagos, estaba empezando a odiar sus prácticas e intentaba reventar sus misiones pero no era nada fácil, hacía lo que podía. Ese día cuando pude librarme del resto de mortífagos fui a ver a Dumbledore y le dije lo que había pasado en tu casa y donde estabas, también le dije que me arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado y que él era mi juez que mi destino estaba en sus manos y que haría lo que fuera, él fue a buscarte, no sé que hizo contigo y a mí me perdonó por todo lo que había hecho. Y te aseguro que me arrepiento mucho de mi pasado y que siento mucho no haber podido salvar a tus padres, al igual que siento si te he hecho daño en algún momento. Lo siento mucho por todo. Y por ellos no pude hacer nada aunque lo intenté, eran ellos o yo"

"Mejor tú que ellos" Dijo furiosa la bruja mientras que se soltaba y se iba dejando a Snape sin poder moverse. "Por cierto Snape" dijo volviéndose cuando llegaba al final del pasillo, "para ti ya no existo, no me hables, no me busques porque yo te voy a ignorar pase lo que pase. ¡Ah! Y gracias por la confianza que demostraste hacia mí al decirme que habías estado cuando mataron a mis padres, muchas gracias"

Dicho esto desapareció y Snape se sintió fatal, nunca podría perdonarle, bueno, si ni él mismo había podido perdonarse realmente quien iba a poder. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared e hizo algo que hacía años que no hacía, rompió a llorar. No podía olvidar a la niñita que había salvado hablando con Dumbledore y preguntándole por sus padres, tampoco la podía olvidar saliendo a flote cada día en su primer curso a pesar de que con solo once añitos sabía que estaba sola, ni podía olvidar a esa misma chica convirtiéndose en auror para evitar que a nadie le pasara lo que a sus padres pero lo que nunca olvidaría era a la Tonks de ese año, la chica fuerte, la valiente, la tierna, la humana... Nunca podría la olvidar diciéndole que la dejara en paz porque era lo que iba a hacer, ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado, ella no volvería a sentir que él existía.

_Aquí hay otro capítulo. ¡Qué pena me ha dado escribirlo! Pero c´est la vie. Dejadme un review por favor que animan mucho y son cinco minutitos. Nos vemos y un beso._

_**Mayra Potter: **La verdad es que a mi Malfoy también me saca de sus casillas pero realmente, ¿qué puedes esperar de él? Supongo que ahora seguiré con ellos porque hasta que se me ocurra algo que hacer con los otros dos, porque como lo siga liando va a ser imposible que lo arreglen. Besitos y gracias por el review._

_**Zoe simitis: **Realmente para hacer algo típico no escribo un fanfict pero a lo mejor mi imaginación se seca y acabo haciéndolo así._

_La verdad es que tu fic me gustó mucho y cuando tengas el otro avísame para que le eche un ojo. Besos._

_**HoneyBeeM :**Me alegro de que te siga gustándo aunque me parece que para eso de arreglarse vamos a tener que esperar un poquito después de esto. Muchos besos._

_**Fiosol: **Aquí hay otro capítulo espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos. _


	17. NO CAERÁ

**17.NO CAERÁ**

Era domingo y Ginny había terminado de hacer un trabajo para el dichoso de Snape así que se fue de la biblioteca y al llegar a la sala común vio a su amigo Harry sentado en un sillón mirando al suelo y pensando, se acercaría a hablar con él, hacía mucho que no estaban juntos y charlaban, y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos aunque desde lo del baile de Navidad la pelirroja había dado por perdido tener con él algo más que una amistad.

"Hola Harry, ¿qué tal andas?" Dijo Ginny al moreno mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito frente al fuego.

"Muy bien Gin aunque un poco preocupado por ti" Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Por mí?" Preguntó la chica asombrada, "¿Y eso?"

"No sé Gin, pero últimamente has estado muy distraída, casi no te dejas ver y cuando apareces o te sientas a pensar o a estudiar o dices hola y te marchas, ¿te ha pasado algo para que estés así?"

"Buena, la verdad es que sí, alguien a quien yo creía mi amigo me ha decepcionado mucho, me ha demostrado que no era tan buen amigo como yo creía y la verdad es que me he sentido un poco rara durante bastante tiempo"

"¿Le conozco?" Preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

"La verdad es que sí" dijo la pelirroja también temerosa de que el niño que vivió se diera cuenta de a quien se refería.

"Mira, Ginny, siento mucho como me he portado contigo desde el baile de Navidad pero es que lo que pasó me dejó descolocado, estabamos tranquilamente bailando y yo creía que pasándonoslo bien, me voy un momento y cuando vuelvo te encuentro besándote con Malfoy, quiero que comprendas que me sentí fatal y sentí como si me hubieran dado una puñalada."

"Ya Harry pero ya te expliqué lo que pasó, Malfoy me pilló de sorpresa y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar" Ginny no sabía por que le estaba diciendo esto a Harry, no se refería a él pero quizás fuera la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas con él y además sería mejor que no se enterara de que Malfoy la había decepcionado.

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿Cómo que no es cierto?" Dijo Ginny aunque no muy serena, solo faltaba que Harry la hubiera visto hablando con Malfoy esa noche antes de que la besara.

"A mí nunca me explicaste nada, sabía que esa era tu versión pero nunca viniste a explicármela y eso fue lo que más me dolió que yo creía que era tu amigo y tú ni siquiera pudiste venir a decirme que había pasado"

"Harry, lo siento mucho" dijo una Ginny ya más tranquila "Te aseguro que creía habértelo contado pero es que se lo he contado a tanta gente que creía que ya había hablado contigo"

"Yo creía que lo que pasaba era que no querías hablar conmigo y he estado esperando este mes para hablar contigo pero espero que ya esté todo arreglado y que volvamos a ser amigos" Dijo el moreno con una sincera sonrisa.

"Claro que sí. Me parece que me voy a acostar porque estoy muerta" Se levantó se acercó a su amigo le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Harry se sonrojara y con un dulce buenas noches se fue a su cuarto y por primera vez desde hacía casi una semana se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

No era su día, definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Lo primero que había visto nada más levantarse había sido a Pansy mirándolo con la boca abierta, se había dado un susto de muerte y le había gritado que se fuera. Después se había metido en la ducha pero el imbécil de Goyle había tenido la magnifica idea de tirar de la cadena lo que a él le había costado una buena quemadura en la espalda. Y ahora, eso... el estúpido de Potter ligando con Weasley y lo peor es que ella le seguía el juego. Durante ese mes la pelirroja había tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para alejarse de Potter pero ni cuatro días sin hablarse y ella volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra, había vuelto a babear por él.

Sin desayunar siquiera se dirigió hacia las mazmorras ya que tenía clase de pociones. Al llegar vio que Snape estaba en la mesa muy reflexivo y pensando que quizás él pudiera animarle se acercó a hablar con él.

"Hola profesor" El aludido levantó la vista sorprendido.

"Hola Malfoy, no le había visto" Por fin alguien inteligente con quien hablar se dijo Snape, quizás consiguiera animarse un poco. "¿Qué tal siguen los castigos con la Weasley?"

"¿Con Weasley? Un desastre, esa niña es... es... una Weasley, ¿para qué decir más?" Dijo con malicia el rubio.

"Así que ya has perdido el interés que tenías en ella, eso está bien porque te aseguro que no es aconsejable meterse con alguien como ella"

"Sí, el interés ya lo he perdido" mintió el rubio "pero todavía tengo que vengarme de ella, lo que me hizo en Navidad fue imperdonable"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer para vengarte?" Preguntó sonriendo el profesor de pociones, le encantaba ese rubio.

"Todavía no lo he pensado... aunque podría intentar, no sé, gustarle para romperle el corazón. Sería una buena venganza."

"Draco, ten mucho cuidado con los líos de faldas porque a lo mejor el que sale mal parado eres tú."

"Quizás con otra sí pero con la Weasley lo dudo"

"Bueno, ándate con ojo de todas maneras aunque realmente no es mal plan" Acabó su conversación con Malfoy al ver que llegaban otros alumnos.

"Bueno Harry, nos vemos luego y gracias por acompañarme"

"Si quieres paso por aquí a las ocho y volvemos juntos"

"No hace falta, ya nos vemos en la sala común" Después de eso Ginny entró en el invernadero. Malfoy que desde dentro había estado mirando la escenita con cara de asco no pudo evitar soltar algún comentario.

"Veo Weasley que ya has arreglado las cosas con Potter, ¿qué pasaba que ha estado todo este mes buscando un repuesto y como es tan tonto no lo ha encontrado?"

"Malfoy no entiendo como vas de machito si eres tan cobarde que no te puedes meter con la gente que está delante tuya por si acaso saben que contestarte" Después de decir eso Ginny se dirigió hacia el final del invernadero. Pero no fue sola ya que Draco indignado por lo que le acababa de decir la seguía.

"Y yo no sé por qué vas siempre con esos aires de grandeza, eres una pobretona, delgaducha y fea, y además no creo que sea un motivo de orgullo que el "gran Harry Potter" haya pisado tu casa, a mí personalmente me daría vergüenza" Furiosa Ginny se dio la vuelta.

"Quiero que sepas una cosa Malfoy. Prefiero tener que avergonzarme por mi dinero que porque mi padre sea mortífago o que mi madre sea tan infeliz que vaya siempre con cara de que debajo de sus narices hay un montón de mierda. Estoy esperando a que te des cuenta de que yo voy a ser más feliz que tú a lo largo de mi vida porque no necesito a nadie que me adore, ni tampoco necesito pisar a nadie, con tener amigos y familia que me quiera soy feliz y realmente eso es lo más importante que hay."

"Eres un poquito inocente para la edad que tienes Weasley, la vida no es tan simple. Hay más cosas en el mundo a parte de la familia y los amigos, está el poder, el dinero y el estar rodeado de quien te conviene"

"El inocente eres tú Malfoy, eso puede desaparecer de un plumazo con la caída de alguien como Voldemort pero el verdadero amor de una persona siempre va a estar ahí y nadie va a poder hacer que desaparezca jamás"

Ginny tenía que levantar la mirada para mirar a los ojos de Malfoy ya que a lo largo de la discusión se habían ido acercando. Veía que esos ojos de hielo echaban llamaradas de furia, veía la tensión en el cuello de Malfoy debido a que llevaba la corbata desabrochada pero lo que más atraía su atención eran esos labios que parecían tan fríos pero que ella sabía que no eran así porque ya los había probado.

Draco no pudo aguantar más así que rodeó a la pequeña pelirroja con sus brazos y la besó. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero la había visto tan guapa y tan furiosa que necesitaba que esa furia se la demostrara de otra manera y eso estaba haciendo la pelirroja ya que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él. Era un beso furioso los dos se estaban dejando dominar por la rabia que convertían en pasión pero poco a poco todo empezó a hacerse más tierno lo que preocupo a ambos e hizo que se separaran.

"No caerá" dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaba de ella y se ponía a trabajar en otra parte del invernadero por lo que Ginny no pudo oír la segunda parte del comentario: "Y yo tampoco"

_Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste porque a mí me ha encantado. Dejar reviews por favor._

_**gINeVRAwEaSLeY: **Espero que por lo menos este capítulo sea de tu gusto ya que esta todo centrado en Draco y Ginny. Yo pondría algo de cada pareja en los capítulos pero es que a veces no me concuerda con el tiempo y no puedo._

_Espero que a pesar de que te tengas que saltar capítulos enteros sigas leyendo la historia o que si no le des una oportunidad a Snape y a Tonks porque a lo mejor te acaban gustando. Aunque no te lo creas a mí hace un año o así no me gustaba la pareja de Draco y Ginny pero ahora es la que más me gusta pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. _

_Muchos besos y espero volver a verte por aquí. _

_**mBlack: **Espero que te siga gustando. A mí también me sienta fatal que no me escuchen pero es algo que acabamos haciendo todos tarde o temprano. Muchos besos. _

_**Laura owl: **Espero que ya que te has animado me sigas dejando reviews. A mí también me da mucha pena que sufran pero sino no conseguiría seguir con la historia y no tendría gracia. Muchos besos._

_**Nocrala: **A mí también me dan mucha penita pero es que se me ocurrió y me pareció una idea genial así que la puse. Espero que sigas leyendo dejando reviews y que te guste este capítulo. Besitos_

_**Zoe simitis**: todo el mundo me está diciendo que pobre Snape, pero yo digo que pobre Tonks, la acaban de echar un balde de agua fría por la cabeza y está en shock pero supongo que tarde o temprano haré que le escuche. Aquí tienes un poco de Ginny y Draco, espero que te guste. Besos. _

_**Meilin Snape: **Si solo te has saltado un capítulo si lo comparas con la última vez es muy poquito. A mí me da más pena Tonks que Snape porque es un gran palo para ella enterarse de lo de sus padres. Bueno muchos besos y espero que me dejes un review en este capítulo pero sino no pasa nada con tal de que llegue tarde o temprano._

_**amsp14: **Snape sí que se acordaba del incidente pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Tonks por miedo a que le odiara y por lo que por ahora parece ha sido así pero la verdad es que ya antes nos ha demostrado que no es demasiado rencorosa. Bueno ya nos vemos, muchos besos._

_**Mayra Potter: **La verdad es que no es de extrañar que Snape matara a gente, había sido mortífago aunque da mucho palo admitirlo. Lo que ya no sé es como voy a arreglar las cosas entre los dos, la verdad es que se me da muy bien complicar las cosas pero eso de arreglarlas es otro cantar. Muchos besos._

_**Indira de Snape: **A mí también me encanta esta pareja solo tiene un problema que hay muy poquitos fics de ellos pero supongo que irán apareciendo más. Gracias por el review y muchos besos. _

_**abin**: Me alegro mucho de que te quitaran el castigo. Y espero verte por aquí más a menudo. Besitos. _


	18. LA PROFECIA

**18. LA PROFECÍA **

Cuando Ginny llegó a la sala común estaba muy confundida, todavía estaba nerviosa por el beso que le había dado Malfoy y ahora que ya había reflexionado se había dado cuenta de que era la segunda vez que la besaba¿por qué la había vuelto a besar? Al llegar vio que Harry se levantaba rápidamente y que se acercaba a saludarla.

"Hola Gin¿qué tal el castigo?" Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Como siempre, es un castigo"

"Espero que después de pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy no te hagas su amiga"

"Harry por favor, estamos hablando de Malfoy. Ese que adora a los Weasley, besa el suelo por donde pisan los gryffindors y me llama pobretona"

"Vale, pero no te pongas a la defensiva"

"Perdóname, pero es que estoy muy cansada" Dijo la pelirroja sinceramente, al ver que el chico asentía añadió "Me voy a ir a la cama"

Dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio pero no se durmió sino que se sentó en su cama a reflexionar en lo que había pasado: Primero, el domingo había hecho las paces con Harry, lo que la reconfortó mucho ya que le había echado de menos, para ella Harry siempre sería alguien especial, aunque nunca fueran nada más que amigos. Después en el invernadero Malfoy la había besado y ella se había sentido, bien, bueno, muy bien, le había gustado tanto o más que la primera vez. Sin dudarlo podía decir que había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida y ni Michael ni Dean la habían hecho sentirse así, tan débil, tan sensible y a la vez tan poderosa. Y ahora, ya fríamente no sabía que pensar, era la segunda vez que Malfoy la besaba¿por qué lo había hecho¿Por intentar fastidiarla¿Por qué le gustaba? No, imposible, era una Weasley. ¿Por vengarse? Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Ginny, ya se había portado mal con ella¿por qué no iba a repetirlo? Y además ella había ganado la última batalla, eso tenía que ser, pero Malfoy no sabía con quien estaba tratando, no le permitiría que jugase con ella.

Llevaba todo el día muy intranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento, lo que había costado muchos puntos a todas las casas, incluida Slytherin, aunque la verdad era que llevaba bastante tiempo así, desde que había peleado con Tonks. Pero ese día estaba de peor humor, si eso era posible. Estaba sentado en su mesa, pensando en la discusión y el motivo de ella cuando sintió un quemazón en el brazo. Se dirigió al exterior, al salir se cruzó con Tonks que iba acompañada de Peter Brown. La bruja al cruzarse con él apartó la mirada mientras que el profesor de Estudios Muggles le dirigió una sonrisa con un amable hola, al que Snape no se digno a responder.  
Apenas tardó un par de minutos en llegar al límite del bosque prohibido y desaparecerse. El mago apareció en la puerta del castillo de Voldemort, al que entró con decisión. Llegó a la sala en la que sabía que estaría el lord oscuro.

"Hola Snape" Dijo mientras el aludido se arrodillaba. "Supongo que como últimamente no tendrás noticias nuevas y no sé porque pero estoy empezando a desconfiar de ti, así que si quieres recuperar mi confianza sólo tienes que cumplir una pequeña orden"

"Lo que quiera" Dijo un Snape sumiso.

"Quiero a la prima de Black aquí y viva antes de que acabe el mes, y ahora vete" Con una nueva reverencia Snape salió de la habitación y del castillo, con un pequeño movimiento de su varita se apareció en el bosque prohibido pero, no tuvo fuerzas para ir más allá. Se sentó en el suelo y pensó en su nueva misión.

Quería a Tonks, pero él no podía entregársela, no en vano se había prometido no hacerla más daño. Se lo podía decir a Dumbledore, pero el director seguramente informaría a la chica y les obligaría a trabajar juntos, y él no podía permitirse trabajar con ella sabiendo que ella le odiaba. Dentro de un mes volvería al castillo y se enfrentaría a Voldemort con las manos vacías, haría lo que tenía que haber hecho hacia tantos años, dejar de esconderse, sacar la verdad a la luz, enseñarle a Voldemort lo que él pensaba y que llevaba años traicionándole porque ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir espiando, había agotado sus fuerzas y ganas de vivir; y además a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para intentar enmendar su pasado nunca podría pagar por lo que había hecho.

Era miércoles por lo que volvía a tener que ir a los invernaderos a pasar otra tarde con Malfoy, la verdad es que no le apetecía nada, estaba muy confundida, cada momento que pasaba quería que ese beso se repitiera, pero no podía seguirle el juego al slytherin por más tiempo y además Harry no se separaba de ella, le daba la impresión de que Harry estaba empezando a querer que fueran algo más que amigos pero para ella ya era tarde. Lo que hacía que se sintiera muy confundida.

"¡Eh Gin¿Si quieres te acompaño a los invernaderos"

"No Harry, muchas gracias pero sé ir solita y no hace falta que me acompañes"

"No hace falta que me contestes así, yo solo quería que no fueras sola pero si mi compañía te molesta no te voy a obligar más a estar conmigo" El chico se dio la vuelta se dispuso a irse furioso. Pero la chica no le dejó irse, le cogió del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

"Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hablarte así, pero muchas veces me da la impresión que tanto mi hermano como tú estáis conmigo para protegerme y me da mucha rabia que siempre estéis así porque solo tengo un año menos, no soy vuestra hija, soy vuestra amiga. Pero bueno, yo me voy" Cuando acabó de hablar se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Harry. Cuando Ginny se dispuso a irse no sabía que había dejado a dos chicos mirándola extrañados por lo que esa pequeña pelirroja les hacía sentir.

Harry se fue confundido¿cómo lo hacía¿Cómo conseguía que tú te sintieras culpable por algo que había hecho ella? Y además que te haga sentir tan... tan... bien con un simple roce. Con esos pensamientos se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al castillo, bueno, flotó hacia el castillo.

Otra persona se fue en dirección contraria, hacia los invernaderos, y la verdad es que iba bastante molesto. Así que la pobretona estaba jugando con Potter¿le habrá contado lo del beso? Lo dudaba mucho, seguro que a Potter le encantaría saberlo.

"Hola Weasley" Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de los invernaderos.

"Hola" Dijo ella sin casi levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciéndo.

Malfoy entró sonriendo y se puso a trabajar ya pensaría en algo para molestarla. Había pasado una hora y media y Malfoy todavía no sabía que decirle a la pelirroja pero seguro que ya se le ocurriría algo. De repente oyó:

"¡Mierda!" El slytherin se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba sujetándose el brazo con expresión de dolor. Ella no le vio, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de las plantas y al chocarse con el rubio perdió el equilibrio pero él no permitió que se cayera, la agarró suavemente de la cintura, le iba a preguntar qué era lo que le había pasado pero no pudo ya que se perdió en los hermosos ojos castaños de la pelirroja que le miraban asombrados. Ginny también se quedó mirando a los ojos grises del rubio, nunca se había podido imaginar lo que esos ojos eran capaces expresar. Malfoy no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los labios que ya había besado dos veces¿por qué no hacer que fueran tres? Se acercó lentamente al igual que la pelirroja pero de repente ella sintió un pinchazo donde le había mordido aquel bicho y se separó bruscamente.

"Me voy a la enfermería a que me miren el brazo" Dijo mientras el rubio la miraba alucinado, suavemente soltó a Ginny y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde había estado trabajando antes.

Ginny se fue a la enfermería muy confundida, no entendía lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el rubio y eso no le gustaba, pero eso tenía que acabarse ya porque sabía que no podía fiarse de él ya que acabaría jugando con ella, era un Malfoy, no podía esperarse nada mejor de él.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba terminando su trabajo en los invernaderos, nunca se había imaginado que acabaría alegrándose de haber sido castigado pero así era, ya que había notado como la Weasley iba cayendo poco a poco en sus redes y eso le gustaba. Se fue muy contento hacia su sala común, iba pensando en la pelirroja, en sus absorbentes ojos, en sus graciosas pecas, en su precioso pelo que le recordaba al fuego que sentía por dentro cuando la tenía cerca. De repente la imagen de su profesor de pociones y su consejo se cruzó por su mente pero pronto lo descartó, él pillarse por una Weasley, nunca.

_"La guerra una vez empezada solo podrá tener un final, una lucha, entre el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y el niño que vivió, será una lucha desigual, nada puede con un mago tan poderoso a excepción de la unión, la confianza, la amistad, la fidelidad, el amor. La única posibilidad del niño que vivió es que su apoyo sea el adecuado: el último de la familia de los magos más negros traidor a la causa y el único que se ha atrevido a traicionar al señor tenebroso desde dentro, el mayor espía de esta guerra y cualquier guerra de la historia de la magia"  
_

_"Avada Kedavra"  
_

_"Mi señor, siento decírselo pero todavía podía servirnos de algo, todavía podía predecir algo más"  
_

_"Colagusano ya lo has oído, mata a cualquier familiar de mortífago traidor y busca al espía"  
_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla tan realista, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, pero se levantó sobresaltado¿y si no había sido un sueño? Rápidamente se vistió, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida de la torre de Gryffindor.

"¿Dónde vas Harry"

"Ginny, me has asustado¿qué haces despierta a estas horas"

"No podía dormir. No me has contestado"

"Me voy Gin, mañana hablamos"

El moreno se fue rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Atravesó medio castillo y llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, lo encontró sentado en su mesa¿este hombre nunca duerme o qué?

"Tengo que hablar con usted"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Harry rápidamente le contó el sueño y que tenía el presentimiento que eso había pasado de verdad, pero que era una visión antigua.

"Muchas gracias por venir a contármelo Harry, ahora quiero que te vayas a dormir y no le cuentes a nadie lo que has soñado ni lo que aquí hemos hablado"

El chico asintió y se fue decaído. El director se acercó a la chimenea echó un puñado de polvos flu metió la cabeza en el fuego, mantuvo una breve conversación y repitió la jugada. Se sentó en su mesa y pensó: "Habrá que obligar a estos dos a que pongan las cartas sobre la mesa"

Alguien entró en el despacho de Dumbledore y se sentó sin decir nada pero el director tampoco dijo nada, él conociendo a su amigo simplemente esperó. A los dos minutos la puerta del despacho del director se volvió a abrir y entró una chica, con cara de extrañeza que aumentó al ver al profesor de pociones enfrente de Dumbledore.

"Tonks¿me harías el favor de sentarte? Tengo que hablar con vosotros" Cuando la chica se sentó al lado de Snape el director suspiró y empezó a hablar "Harry acaba de venir, ha vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, quiero que veáis el sueño, está en mi pensadero"

Los dos asintieron y tocaron con la varita la sustancia gris del pensadero y se introdujeron en el sueño de Harry. Por primera vez desde su discusión Snape se atrevió a mirar a la bruja, ella estaba seria y sus ojos carecían del brillo que solían tener por lo que el mago se concentró en la visión. Cuando los dos salieron Dumbledore los miró con una sonrisa triste.

"Y bien¿qué opináis"

"No sé que tiene que ver esto conmigo" Dijo Tonks confundida.

"Según mi impresión la profecía se refiere a vosotros dos"

"¿Qué? Lo de él lo entiendo, pero yo ¿qué tengo que ver con esto"

"Tonks reflexiona" Dijo pacientemente el director "Eres la última Black¿qué magos más negros ha habido a parte de los Black"

"Ninguno" Dijo la chica tristemente "¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto"

"Harry dijo que le daba la impresión que era antigua pero a mí me parece imposible que Harry sueñe con algo que ha pasado hace tiempo así que Severus tienes que enterarte de"

"Es antigua" El profesor de pociones habló por primera vez desde que había llegado al despacho.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos alucinados.

"Voldemort descubrió esto al menos hace un par de meses"

"¿Cómo lo sabes"

"Lleva un par de meses haciendo desaparecer a todos los familiares de mortífagos que no le apoyan" "¿Por qué la Orden no sabía nada de esto?" Preguntó Tonks furiosa "Porque es algo que se supone que es normal en Voldemort, eliminar a los que son un estorbo, es decir a los magos que están en su contra. Hasta hoy me parecía normal pero ya entiendo ese interés tan especial en familiares de mortífagos"

"¿Y se supone que tú eres nuestro espía¿Se supone que tú eres nuestros ojos dentro de los mortífagos? No te has dado cuenta de que si no nos dices lo que pasa no nos sirves para nada" Dijo furiosa la chica.

"No es tan fácil darse cuenta de las intenciones de Voldemort, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero por algo es el mago más temido de todo el mundo mágico, además te recuerdo que yo no soy los ojos de la Orden, soy los de Dumbledore y tú no eres quien para decirme que debo hacer o que no. Pero si realmente quieres saber lo que Voldemort quiere es muy fácil, yo te lo digo en un momento" En ese momento Severus se mordió la lengua, no podía decírselo, no podía obligarla a soportar eso sobre sus hombros.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Tonks echando llamas por los ojos.

"Si todavía no te has dado cuenta es porque eres más tonta de lo que pareces" No podía decírselo, tenía que buscar cualquier excusa que fuera creíble, pero, la verdad es que con Voldemort no era difícil "Poder, quiere poder"

Se levantó pare irse, no podía mentirla si le miraba así, no podía hacerlo, podía mentir al mago más temido de todos los tiempos pero a ella no. Tonks fue más rápida que Severus le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta y a volver a mirarla a los ojos.

"No te referías a eso, te referías a algo más concreto. ¿Qué quiere Voldemort?" La mirada de la bruja rompió las últimas barreras de Snape.

"A ti" Tomó aire y siguió "En menos de un mes" La noticia sorprendió a Tonks que se sentó de la impresión permitiendo a Severus salir del despacho, mientras que el director miraba la escena en silencio.

_¡Hola¡Cuánto tiempo! Sé que hace mucho que no escribo pero es que he estado llena de exámenes, pero ya he acabado por fin. Así que aquí hay otro capítulo y para que no os quejéis mucho es el más largo que he hecho. Espero que os guste. Bueno yo creo que me dará tiempo ha subir otro capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones._

_Ahora que ya estáis aquí darle al botoncito en el que pone go y dejarme un review. ¡Por favor!  
_

_Muchos besos.  
_

_**Amsp14**: Aquí tienes a Tonks y Severus espero que te guste esta parte. Yo tampoco quiero hacerle mucho daño a Harry, pero es que está ahí y da mucho juego, pero te aseguro que Ginny pronto le va a dejar las cosas claras y ya si quieres sufrir es cosa suya. Bueno muchos besos. Espero que sigas pronto con tus historias._

_**NiphredilPotter3:** Gracias por tu review me ha animado mucho. Todavía no sé lo que queda pero o se me ocurre alguna forma de arreglarlo pronto o va para largo, pero cuando sepa de cuantos capítulos lo voy a hacer lo aviso. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando tanto o más.  
_

_**MeilinSnape:** Esta vez no se te ha pasado ningún capítulo, cada vez vamos a mejor. Si en el fondo hasta Malfoy puede ser tierno. Aquí tienes otra vez a tu Tonks volviendo a demostrar su falta de carácter. Muchos besos.  
_

_**Zoe simitis**: Tienes toda la razón al final el que se va a llevar el chasco va a ser el pobre de Malfoy. Lo de la escena subidita de tono habría que pensárselo, si alguna vez tienen una escena juntos en la que no se tiren los trastos porque cada vez lo veo más difícil ya que yo para liar las cosas tengo una gran habilidad pero eso de desliarlas es otra historia. Pero bueno ya veremos. Muchos besos.  
_

_**Nocrala**: Tienes razón a mí también me gustó mucho el final del capítulo ya que parecía que Malfoy lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo más que para otra cosa. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Muchos besitos.  
_

_**Laura owl**: Espero que este capítulo también te guste, en él ya salen Snape y Tonks (Yo tampoco sé como se escribe el nombre) Bueno. Muchos besos.  
_

_**Galilea:** No sé cuando se van a poder besar porque por ahora no se aguantan así que parece difícil aunque supongo que pronto llegará. Muchos besos. _

_**Abin:** Aquí está otro capítulo. Tienes razón, pero Draco supongo que pronto se aclarará en sus sentimientos. Muchos besos.  
_

_**Indira de Snape**: Me alegro de que aunque no te gusten mucho los DG estés leyendo este. Aquí tienes a tú adorado Snape, es el personaje que más sale en este capítulo, así que espero que te guste. Como a rowling se le ocurra asesinarle yo creo que cuando publique el séptimo libro me la cargo. Gracias por el review y muchos besos.  
_

_**Rikmita:** Aquí están Sev y Nym ya que no he dejado de escribir solo que estaba_ muy agobiada con los exámenes. Besos.


	19. NO TE RINDAS

19. NO TE RINDAS 

Severus se fue a su habitación maldiciéndose por no haber podido ocultarle la verdad a la chica, ¿por qué no podía mentirle? Ahora Dumbledore trazaría un plan y no le permitiría descubrirse y acabar de una vez por todas de la tortura de ser un espía, aunque, quizás con un poco de suerte conseguiría convencer a Tonks de que ya era su hora, como ella lo odiaba no pondría inconvenientes, tendría que trazar un plan alternativo con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el director con una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Eso creo" Le contestó ella. "¿Por qué Snape no nos había dicho nada sobre lo que quería Voldemort? ¿Me iba a entregar?".

"Severus nunca te entregaría, te aprecia mucho más de lo que deja ver"

"Pero él sabe que le odio y quizás piense que es la forma de librarse de una enemiga"

"¿Odias a Severus?" Preguntó incrédulo Dumbledore.

"A veces quiero odiarle pero no lo consigo, no sé porqué pero no puedo"

"Quizás sea porque te salvo la vida y te sientes en deuda con él"

"Él me salvó la vida, pero hasta hace muy poco tiempo no lo sabía y cuando me enteré le eché la culpa por no salvar la de mis padres y le dije que se olvidara de mi existencia" Dijo la chica temerosa de lo que le pudiera decir Dumbledore, temía que le dijera lo que ella se llevaba diciendo desde que había discutido con Snape: que había sido muy injusta, le había salvado la vida y ella le había rechazado. Pero Dumbledore cambió de tema.

"Ya sé porqué Severus no nos dijo nada acerca de las intenciones de Voldemort"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que yo le obligaría a planear algo junto a ti y tú le habías dicho que se alejara de ti. Lo último que él haría es imponer su presencia a quien le odie"

"Pero, ¿qué pensaba hacer cuando cumpliera el mes"

"Eso es lo que más miedo me da" Le contestó Dumbledore muy enigmáticamente. El director dio por concluida la conversación y con un gesto le indicó a Tonks que se marchara. El día siguiente iba a ser un día muy largo ya que iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con su amigo.

Por la mañana el director bajo a desayunar y como se temía el profesor de pociones no se dejo ver por el Gran Comedor al contrario que Tonks que apareció como cada mañana aunque quizás con unas pocas ojeras de más. A la hora a la que Dumbledore sabía que Snape acababa sus clases se fue a la mazmorra número 8 y allí, como siempre que tenía que pensar estaba su amigo sentado en una silla mirando al techo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó amablemente el director. Snape le miró y con una sonrisa triste en la cara asintió. Dumbledore cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de su amigo. "¿Cuáles son la órdenes?"

"Se la tengo que entregar en menos de un mes" Contestó fríamente.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Preguntó el director temiendo en secreto la respuesta.

"Porque hasta aquí he llegado" le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "Ya estoy harto de esta guerra, me retiro Albus, que Voldemort haga lo que quiera conmigo, realmente no me importa":

Dumbledore miró con compasión a su amigo, había escuchado lo que llevaba temiendo tanto tiempo, su amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba había tirado la toalla y parecía que no quería recogerla.

"Severus, no hagas eso, no te rindas, tienes que encontrarle un sentido a tu vida, no me puedes dejar, ahora no".

"¿Cuál es el sentido de tu vida?" Preguntó con sorna.

"Vivir para y con los demás" Le contestó intentando pasar desapercibido el tono jocoso de su amigo.

"Pues yo lo siento mucho Albus pero no puedo ser tan generoso como tú, ya me he cansado de vivir para los demás ahora quiero vivir para mí, eso significa descansar y eso solo lo puedo lograr de una manera"

"¿Te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión?"

"No"

"¿Alguien podría?" Preguntó seriamente Dumbledore, en el fondo sabiendo la respuesta del corazón de su amigo pero no la de su boca.

"No" Volvió a contestar aunque esta vez dudó un poco más.

"Quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo y aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo te apoyaré porque para eso estoy, no olvides que hay a gente a la que le importas y que te necesita a su lado y por favor antes de acabar con todo despídete" Cuando terminó de hablar se fue sin darle tiempo al exmortífago a responder ya que sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

"¡Weasley!" Gritó Malfoy mientras corría para alcanzar al trío maravilla y su compañera de castigo.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron los dos hermanos poniendo mala cara.

"La profesora Sprout nos ha cambiado el castigo y lo tenemos hoy a la hora de siempre" Dijo el rubio sin dirigir ni siquiera una mirada al trío.

"Vale" Dijo secamente Ginny. Los dos se separaron sin decir nada más. Pero Ginny al ver a Malfoy se había acordado de una cosa que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Oye Harry, ¿qué te pasó ayer por la noche?" Le preguntó al moreno.

"Volví a soñar con Voldemort" Dijo después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación. Después contó a sus amigos el último sueño que había tenido, lo que mantuvo entretenida a Ginny hasta la hora del castigo.

A la hora de su castigo Ginny se dirigió a los invernaderos iba temerosa ya que Malfoy cada vez le parecía más... más... mono y Malfoy no era mono en absoluto, era un prepotente, desagradable, egoísta y, lo peor, partidario de Voldemort.

Malfoy ya estaba en los invernaderos viendo llegar a la gryffindor, no podía evitar sonreír al verla llegar pensativa, estaba preciosa cuando arrugaba su nariz porque estaba concentrada pensando algo.

"Hola Weasley" dijo cuando ella todavía no había terminado de cerrar la puerta del invernadero.

"Malfoy" Dijo la pelirroja mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

"Oye" Dijo Malfoy para llamar la atención de la chica "¿Qué te dijo ayer la señora Pomfrey?"

"Me dio una pomada y me dijo que tuviera más cuidado cuando trabajara con plantas mientras me diera la pomada ya que podría ser peligroso porque podría haber una reacción o algo así"

"¿Hasta cuando te tienes que dar la pomada?"

"Hasta el lunes" Dijo Ginny asombrada porque estaba teniendo una conversación con Malfoy sobre su salud, ¡era alucinante!

"Mira, hacemos una cosa, hoy no haces nada no sea que corras peligro y el lunes vuelves al trabajo" Dijo muy amablemente el rubio mientras a la gryffindor se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" Preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

"Nada" Dijo él poniendo su mejor tono de niño ofendido.

"Ah, es verdad" Dijo Ginny como si se diera cuenta de algo "Lo haces porque te caigo bien y me debes un favor"

"No, lo hago porque tú sabes tan bien como yo la cantidad de trabajo que hay aquí y si a ti te prohiben trabajar aquí lo voy a pasar muy mal porque no puedo con todo".

Ella le miró con desconfianza pero acabó aceptando la idea del rubio y se sentó a ver como trabajaba. Era curioso, llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos en los invernaderos y hasta ese día Ginny no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se le daban las plantas y del cariño que ponía en su cuidado. El tiempo de castigo pasó muy lento para ambos. Ginny estaba muy aburrida porque no podía hacer nada ya que no podía mirar a Malfoy durante horas y Draco se sentía bastante incómodo ya que había pillado un par de veces a la pelirroja mirándolo y eso hizo que se sonrojaran los dos.

Cuando llegó la hora Ginny se levantó de un salto de la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

"Ya es la hora, ¿vienes para el castillo?" ¿De dónde había sacado esa invitación?

"No, muchas gracias, quería mirar antes esa planta" ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? La respuesta completa debía ser un simple no.

"Vale, nos vemos el próximo día" Dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo "Ah, se me olvidaba darte las gracias por preocuparte por mi salud"

"Pero yo no me he preocupado por..." Draco no acabó la frase ya que se había dado cuenta de que ella ya había cerrado la puerta y que no podía escucharle.

El castigo de ese día había sido muy productivo, se había dado cuenta de que se podía llevar más o menos bien con Ginny y que podría conseguirla si no se rendía, solo tenía que seguir así y acabaría en sus brazos y eso le gustaba, la podría abrazar, besar, apartar de Potter y por fin conseguiría su venganza, pero antes, la disfrutaría un poco.

"Albus, ¿qué pensaba hacer?" Dijo Tonks nada más entrar en el despacho del director. Había ido a cenar y el director no estaba en el Gran Comedor así que en cuanto se pudo retirar, fue al despacho y entró sin llamar.

"No pensaba entregarte si eso es lo que te preocupa" Dijo fríamente el director, desde que había hablado con Snape estaba de muy mal humor, no quería perder a su amigo.

"No era eso lo que me preocupaba" Contestó Tonks en el mismo tono.

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Conociendo a Voldemort, Snape sabe que si se presenta ante él sin nada le va a castigar y tendrá un plan alternativo para evitarlo, ¿cuál es?"

"No hay ningún plan"

"¿Cómo que no hay ningún plan?" Preguntó una cada vez más asombrada Tonks.

"Habla con Snape si quieres saber lo que pasa por la cabeza, yo no soy quien para decírtelo"

La chica, desesperada por la actitud del director, salió del despacho dando un portazo. No entendía a que se refería Dumbledore con eso de que no había ningún plan, acaso Snape quería suicidarse. Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza que hizo que saliera corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar al despacho de Snape abrió la puerta sin llamar siquiera. Se encontró a Snape sentado en la silla mirando alucinado a la persona que se atrevía a entrar en su despacho sin llamar, iba a decir algo pero Tonks fue más rápida.

"¿Estás loco?" Preguntó sin más preámbulos.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" Preguntó el profesor sin perder la calma.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando cumpliera el plazo?" Respondió la chica recuperando la calma.

"No te preocupes, no pensaba entregarte"

"No te he preguntado que no pensabas hacer sino lo que sí pensabas hacer, y además no estaba preocupada por eso"

"No es de tu incumbencia" Le contestó fríamente, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana para mirar por ella.

"Me parece que en este tema yo soy la primera implicada, y ahora si eres tan amable me harías el favor de explicarme lo que pasa por esa cabeza" Los sinceros ojos de la chica estaban clavados en la espalda de su compañero esperando a que éste se diera la vuelta que es precisamente lo que hizo.

"Ya te he dicho que no te iba a entregar así que dejas de estar implicada, no te preocupes por cosas que no te incumben"

"Me incumbe porque no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro por mi culpa, así que quiero saber tu plan para saber si puedo desentenderme de esto" Le dijo seriamente rogando para que le diera un buen plan y no le dijera lo que ella estaba intuyendo.

"No tengo ningún plan"

"Te ayudo a crear uno" Dijo ella rápidamente para que él no pudiera continuar.

"No quiero ninguno" Dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en su despacho como un huracán.

"Me da igual" Esta salida hizo que los ojos de Snape se le salieran "No voy a permitir que te presentes ante Voldemort con las manos vacías, así que o haces un plan o voy contigo" Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero no consiguió llegar ya que él la agarró del brazo.

"No entiendes nada"

"Si te intentaras explicar a lo mejor lo conseguía"

"No quiero ningún plan, estoy harto de todo, quiero que se acabe todo" Le dijo mientras aflojaba la mano con la que la tenía agarrada "No quiero seguir viviendo a dos bandos, nada de esto merece la pena. Le voy a dar a Voldemort lo que quiere, su traidor, y así podrás estar contenta, se acabó aguantarme, aguantar a la persona que odias, a la que no pudo salvar a tus padres, a la que..."

"Yo nunca te he odiado" Le dijo mirándole a los ojos " te lo dije porque estaba furiosa pero no es verdad, desde ese momento he estado buscando las fuerzas para decírtelo pero no las encontraba. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, me salvaste la vida y yo te he tratado mal siempre, no te lo merecías pero yo..."

Snape no pudo aguantar más esa confesión, se acercó a ella e hizo algo que en su más profundo interior quería hacer desde principio de curso, la besó. Ella se sorprendió pero también lo deseaba así que no se apartó sino que le permitió profundizar en el beso. Cuando Tonks se estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por la pasión se asustó y suavemente se separó y antes de irse le susurró unas palabras:

"No te rindas"

_Ya acabé otro capítulo después de mil millones de años, es que he pasado unos días en mi casa aunque ahora todo el verano en mi pueblo donde no ha llegado todavía la tecnología esta. Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo. _

_Cambiando de tema, ¿os habéis leído el sexto? Yo ya me lo he leído y la verdad es que quiero torturar a Rowling hasta que cambie el libro pero espero que lo arregle en el séptimo ya que todavía está a tiempo. Si alguna se lo ha leído me encantaría saber lo que pensáis del libro._

_Y ya por último solo tengo que deciros una cosita más. Dejadme muchos, muchos REVIEWS que nunca están de más. Y espero que sigáis con las historias que hay fics que llevan un siglo en el mismo capítulo, por favor. Muchos Besitos_

_**Amsp14: **Ya se empiezan a calentar las cosas entre Tonks y Severus. En este capítulo todos han estado muy moderados, casi ni han discutido. Sigue pronto con tus historias por favor. Besitos._

_**MeilinSnape: **Muchas gracias por tus opiniones sobre Voldemort yo por mi parte las comparto y las de Snape también. Espero que después de tanto tiempo no te hayas desanimado y sigas leyendo mi historia. Besos._

_**HoneyBeeM: **Muy buenas. Cuanto tiempo, espero que hayas aguantado porque ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas por ahí. Besitos._

_**Mayra Potter: **¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores ya que tus reviews me animaron muchísimo, solo decías cosas buenas aunque acepto cualquier cosa buena o mala e ideas también. Sigue pronto con "no debo amarte" por favor. Ciao. Besos._

_**Zoe simitis: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustara y espero que con este pase lo mismo. Lo cierto es que pobre Snape y Tonks, tener que enfrentarse Lord Voldemort los dos pero parece que no van a tener que hacerlo solos ;-). Muchos besos._

_**Indira de Snape: **¡Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal todo? Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste en el review, me subió mucho la autoestima, es que a veces tiene unos grandes bajones. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Besitos. Nos vemos._

_**Rickmita: **Espero que este también te llegue y te guste. Besitos._

_**Adora a Snape: ** A mí también me encantan, no sé porque pero una vez que me ha dado por ahí no me van a cambiar, algo muy bueno alternativo tiene que escribir Rowling para que cambie de idea. Besitos_

_**Zulemita: **Me alegro de que te guste. Buscaré una alternativa para Harry y si algo me pega lo pongo para que nuestro héroe no acabe solito. Besos. _

_**Diony: **Tardé un poquito en continuarlo pero ya he vuelto, espero que si lo leas te guste también este capítulo. Besos._

_**NiphredilPotter3: ** Yo también creo que quedaría bien pero no sé yo si J.K. estaría muy de acuerdo. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Muchísmos besos._


	20. LA CARTA

**20.UNA CARTA**

Llevaba toda el fin de semana evitándolo, no sabía bien porque pero cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo para otro lado, pero no podía seguir así, sino acabaría haciendo lo que tenía pensado y ella no podía permitir eso, no podía permitir que por su culpa le pasara nada. Así que se decidió a ir a verle, tenía que enfrentarse a él. Se iba acercando a las mazmorras pero algo la detuvo. Ginny llegó corriendo.

"¡Tonks! ¡Tonks!" Le gritó intentando que parara "Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Gin, si quieres luego hablamos pero ahora llevo mucha prisa"

"Tonks es muy importante, necesito hablar contigo ahora" Vio la necesidad en la cara de su amiga y asintiendo le dijo que la acompañara a su despacho. Vio la preocupación en la cara de su amiga y con una sonrisa le dijo que le contara todo.

"Esta tarde tenía castigo con Malfoy" empezó Ginny "todo fue como siempre, llegué, él ya estaba allí le saludé y me puse a trabajar. La primera media hora transcurrió como si no pasara nada, cada uno con nuestro trabajo y punto. Pero de repente llegó una lechuza y le dejó una carta. Él se puso a leerla y yo no pude evitar mirar como reaccionaba" Ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga le dijo "Nunca antes le había llegado una carta. Vi que según iba leyendo se iba poniendo pálido, se le fue todo el color de la cara. Me preocupé y me acerqué para ver si podía hacer algo por él, le pregunté que qué le pasaba él simplemente me miró, pero no me dirigió su típica mirada repleta de odio sino una mirada repleta de dolor y de miedo. Tonks, no sabes lo que es ver el miedo en los ojos de alguien como Malfoy, piensas que si él tiene miedo quien podría no tenerlo. Pero bueno, sigo por lo que me dijo. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando con lástima, con compasión que no podía evitarlo y entonces se puso furioso conmigo:

-¿Qué te crees que miras? Déjame en paz comadreja.

Debería haberle dejado en paz, pero no pude, algo en aquella mirada me decía que necesitaba ayuda, alguien que le sacara de donde le habían encerrado así que le pregunté.

-¿Estás bien?

Él me miró furioso y me dijo:

-Sí Weasley estoy perfectamente, ya que todos habéis conseguido lo que queríais: el magnífico Potter, mi padre, el que no debe ser nombrado, mi madre y tú.

Después de decir eso se fue corriendo, yo me asome a la puerta del invernadero y vi que se le caía la carta, no pude evitar acercarme y cogerla, necesitaba saber que decía, necesitaba poder ayudarle y la leí y esto es lo que ponía"

Ginny le dio la carta a su amiga, a ésta le daba apuro leerla pero al ver la cara de su amiga, había necesidad en ella, así decía la carta:

_Querido Draco:_

_Tengo una buena noticia para ti, ya es la hora, por fin lo has conseguido, sé que lo estabas deseando, mañana es el día, esa noche es la noche. Estáte preparado a las diez en la puerta y todo estará hecho y el sueño de tu padre cumplido en ti. Hijo realmente espero que tu también cumplas._

_Te quiero._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Tonks miró a la pelirroja alucinada:

"Pero, pero..." dijo la profesora sin poder completar la frase.

"Sí, le están comunicando que mañana le marcan" Dijo triste la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es eso lo que quiere?" Le preguntó insegura.

"Lo sé y punto, Tonks, fíate de mí por favor. Tenemos que ayudarle"

"Ve a buscarle y traélo aquí, yo no tardaré en llegar, si es necesario pregúntale a sus amigos, dile que vas de mi parte que necesito verle. Si cuando le traigas no estoy esperadme aquí, volveré enseguida"

Ginny miró agradecida a su amiga y salió rápidamente del despacho para buscar a Draco.

Tonks se levantó y también se fue, al final tendría que hablar con él aunque no de lo que ella quería hablar. Sin dudarlo y con su característico valor se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Snape no podía estarse quieto, andaba por las mazmorras hecho un basilisco, estaba furioso, le decía que no podía entregarse a Voldemort con las manos vacías y no le ayudaba a crear un plan. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica? Acaso creía que él era capaz de inventarse algo para engañar al mago más poderoso del siglo, no tenía tanta imaginación, ya lo había hecho muchas veces y la imaginación se le había gastado. Lo sentía mucho. Además había intentado hablar con ella, solo para preguntarle si a ella se le había ocurrido algo pero ella se había excusado con cualquier disculpa y cada vez peor. Y ahora, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya no quería rendirse pero no podía entregarla, tenía que pensar algo y rápido, ah y solo, porque si no se volvería loco.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él con un gruñido le indicó a la persona de fuera que podía entrar. Tonks entró tímidamente y vio a Snape sentado en la silla mirándola con una expresión fría, nadie diría que dos segundos antes había estado andando alrededor de la mesa maldiciéndola.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Le preguntó dubitativa. Él no dijo nada pero hizo un gesto de asentimiento y ella ya más confiada se sentó y le contó lo que le había dicho Ginny.

"Yo ya sabía que el chico iba a ser iniciado" Le dijo fríamente aunque había un deje de preocupación en su voz, las cosas cambiaban mucho si Draco no quería ser mortífago.

"Y ¿podemos hacer algo?" Preguntó con una chispa de furia, le daba todo igual, hasta Draco.

"No" Le dijo secamente, pero al ver el brillo furioso en sus ojos se lo explicó "O es iniciado o es asesinado, además a lo mejor estaba intentando engañar a la Weasley. Draco es todo un Malfoy y será mortífago"

"Yo creía que te importaba" La furia en Tonks había dejado paso a la decepción.

"Me importa, pero además le conozco y sé que quieres ser mortífago y que Weasley es un poco ingenua"

"Ah pues quiero que sepas una cosa, Draco es un Malfoy pero también es un Black y los Black somos famosos por solo hacer lo que queremos y él no quiere ser un mortífago, estoy segura de ello"

Se levantó furiosa y se fue, esperaba que Ginny hubiera encontrado a su primo y que ya estuvieran en su despacho.

Severus vio salir a la chica con una triste sonrisa, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que venía para que no se tuviera que enfrentar con Voldemort? ¿Cómo había sido tan iluso? Cinco minutos después de que la chica saliera de su despacho se levantó y se fue al lugar en el que sabía que Draco se encontraría. Tenía que hablar con él, no podía permitir que cometiera el error de su vida, le ayudaría como a él nadie le había ayudado.

Ginny estaba desesperada, no sabía dónde podría encontrarle, lo que sí sabía es quien le podría ayudar.

"Goyle" Llamó al gordo y estúpido amigo de Malfoy. El chico miró a los dos lados para ver si se refería a él, al ver que era así le dirigió una sonrisa que él creía que era seductora.

"¿Si?" Le preguntó con voz melosa.

"¿Has visto a Malfoy?" Le preguntó sin rodeos "La profesora Tonks me ha mandado a buscarle"

Goyle puso cara de estar pensando, por favor que no siguiera pensando. Y después de un rato eterno le dijo que no sabía dónde podría estar. Ginny le miró con cara decepcionado pero entonces oyó una voz detrás de ella que la llamaba.

"Weasley, si buscas a Malfoy seguramente estará sentado al lado de algún árbol cerca del lago"

Ginny miró a Blaise Zabini agradecida y se fue corriendo. En cinco minutos estaba en el lago y se puso a mirar, no veía a nadie hasta que vio un pelo rubio escondido detrás de un matorral, se acercó corriendo y vio a Malfoy sentado apoyando la espalda contra un árbol y con los ojos rojos aunque ya estaban secos.

"Hola" Le saludó titubeando.

"Hola" Le dijo él sin ganas de discutir.

"Se te cayó esto" Le dijo tendiéndole la carta.

"¿La leíste?" Preguntó serio, ella asintió y él con un simple hechizo la quemó.

"¿Por qué te pusiste así?"

"No lo sé, no me gustaron las noticias que me dio"

"¿No quieres unirte a él?"

"No" Levantó la mirada, miró a los ojos de la pelirroja, se sintió con ganas de darle una explicación y eso fue lo que hizo "No soy bueno sirviendo y menos a una persona que ha destrozado mi vida y la de las personas que quiero, le odio" Le dijo sinceramente.

"Si quieres yo puedo..."

"Señor Malfoy necesito hablar con usted, acompáñeme" Draco miró a Ginny pero simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa, se levantó y siguió al profesor de pociones.

"Draco" Le llamó Ginny por su nombre "Yo también tengo que hablar contigo cuando puedas avísame, cuanto antes, por favor" Había suplica en la mirada y él con una sonrisa le indicó que la avisaría.

"Veo que las cosas van bien con la señorita Weasley" le dijo con malicia Snape, Draco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que se sentía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Snape se sentó en su silla y Draco se sentó en la silla de enfrente y con una fría mirada le dijo a su profesor de pociones:

"Pues, tú dirás"

"Me he enterado de que por fin nuestro señor ha tomado la sabia decisión de admitirte"

"Así es" Respondió el rubio intentando ser evasivo con el único adulto que alguna vez se había preocupado por él.

"Estarás contento, ¿no?" Preguntó intentando averiguar que era lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza.

"Es mi sueño desde hace muchísimo tiempo" Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado por la mentira. Snape que le conocía muy bien no pudo evitar intentar romper la máscara del rubio.

"Venga Draco, nos conocemos bastante bien y necesito saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita" Draco miró a su profesor, a su confesor, a su amigo, a su confidente y al mortífago y algo dentro de él se rompió.

"No sé si estoy firmando me sentencia de muerte pero aquí va. No quiero ser mortífago, odio lo que Voldemort ha hecho con el mundo y no quiero servirle, le desprecio y quiero ser yo él que lo mate"

Snape miró a su pupilo alucinado quería la verdad pero no se esperaba esa salida, el chico era más valiente de lo que parecía, como él mismo había dicho él podría haber sido su muerte pero no lo iba a ser, le iba a ayudar.

"Yo tampoco sé si estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte pero te voy a ayudar, no es que esté en contra de Voldemort pero mi cariño por ti es superior a mi respeto por él" Quería mucho a Draco y confiaba en él, pero no podía decirle la verdad si Voldemort le capturaba sería el final para ambos y eso no podía permitir que pasara, por la Orden. "Ahora vete a donde sea que tengas que ir con la Weasley que mañana va ser un día muy largo y te necesito con tus cinco sentidos puestos en lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero distracciones" Draco se levantó para marcharse pero en la puerta se detuvo, se giró y con una sonrisa le dijo a su amigo.

"Severus, gracias"

Ginny había ido al despacho de Tonks cuando Malfoy se había ido con Snape y le contó a su amiga la llegada del profesor de pociones y que Malfoy se había ido con él. Tonks le dijo que se fuera al Gran Comedor que cuando consiguiera hablar con Malfoy fueran los dos a su despacho para intentar solucionar le problema del rubio.

Cinco minutos después de que Ginny entrar en el Gran Comedor entró un Malfoy sonriente que con un gesto le hizo entender a Ginny que todo estaba bien y que después hablaban.

Mientras tanto Snape se dirigía al despacho de su compañera para hablar de su slytherin favorito. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Se sentó mientras miraba a Tonks que le correspondía con una mirada fría.

"¿Qué querías de Malfoy?" Le preguntó intentando ocultar la rabia.

"¿Y tú?" Le preguntó Snape con un sospechoso buen humor. La conversación que acababa de tener con Draco le había dejado un buen sabor de boca quizás si le ayudaba se metería en problemas pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al saber que el chico no quería ser mortífago, y además ahora estaba seguro de ello.

"Yo quería ayudarle, pero yo he preguntado primero"

"Yo también quiero ayudarle, a mí Draco me importa más que a ti, eso te lo aseguro"

"¿Qué pasa? Ahora tú también le crees"

"He hablado con él y sí"

"Entonces estamos en el mismo barco, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"Antes que nada tienes que convencerle de que yo no le puedo ayudar pero sin nombrarme, no puedo ayudarle a través de ti sin que sepa que soy espía de la Orden"

"¿Pero... pero... no me has dicho que le crees?"

"Te lo he dicho pero si le pilla Voldemort soy hombre muerto"

"Claro, es lógico" Repuso Tonks "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tenemos que provocar una riña entre él y Potter que le deje en la enfermería y no pueda salir en una semana por lo menos, es retrasar lo inevitable pero necesitamos más tiempo para pensar"

"Me parece una idea muy buena" Le sonrió sinceramente.

Ginny había terminado de cenar y dirigía nerviosas miradas a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco casi había acabado así que decidió levantarse y pasando al lado de la mesa del rubio para asegurarse de que la viera salió del Gran Comedor.

El rubio la vio y dos minutos después de que ella pasara rozándole se levantó. Al salir del comedor se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaba la pelirroja. Entró en el aula vacía y la sonrió.

"¿Qué quería Snape?"

"Ayudarme"

"Tonks también quiere ayudarte, vamos a verla, quizás así consigamos idear algo que te libre de... bueno... de eso"

Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada pero para salir pasó rozando a Draco y este no pudo evitar el impulso de agarrarla suavemente del brazo para hacer que se diera la vuelta.

"Ginny" Susurró. Apenas había separación entre sus labios.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó ella en el mismo tono y con llamas en su mirada.

"Gracias, por todo" Él acabó con la separación entre sus labios y tiernamente la besó. Ginny respondió al beso ya que sentía que necesitaba que el rubio la tocara, la besara, la abrazara, la quisiese. Ninguno pudo perderse en ese beso tan anhelado ya que fueron interrumpidos.

"Malfoy suelta a mi hermana que te voy a partir la cara"

_Jajaja. Hasta aquí este capítulo, la pelea para el siguiente, ¿vale? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¿Os ha horrorizado? ¿Os ha encantado? Sea lo que sea dejarme un review y decírmelo, acepto de todo, siempre he pensado que las críticas son constructivas aunque duelan (sniff) Y siempre es mejor tener un review poniéndote verde que un no-review._

_Ahora voy a hacer publicidad de un fanfic muy bueno, se llama El fin de la guerra, es de Snape y una chica encantadora, y es genial, a mí me encanta, vale, es cierto es mío, pero es que me llegan muy pocos reviews y me deprimo así que se queréis animar a una escritora deprimida pulsar en mi nombre y luego en mi otra historia y luego en go y me animaréis. _

_Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar pero estoy llenita de exámenes. Besitos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿eh?_

_**Galilea: **Espero que este beso también te guste. Con tu reflexión del libro me dejaste to loca, yo no me había fijado en tantos detalles, es que en inglés... Pero yo llegué a una conclusión, Snape sigue siendo un héroe para mí y punto. Muchos besitos._

_**Amsp14:**Veo que sigues enredada con la U, espero que sigas pronto porque de aquí a un par de semanas ya no me acuerdo de que va tu historia y como me la tenga que leer otra vez entera y no pueda estudiar y suspenda te echo la culpa, ¿eh? Bueno, al grano, espero que te siga gustando y muchos besitos para ti._

_**Eowyn-dasteriana: ¡**Muy buenas! No sé si tardé mucho o tardé poco en actualizar pero aquí he vuelto. Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que sigas por aquí. Besines._

_**Meilin Snape: **Mi reacción fue parecida, menos lo de releer, ya tuve bastante con leérmelo una vez, ejem inglés ejem. Pero Snape inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besitos._

_**Nocrala: **Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que con este pase lo mismo, jeje. Besines._

_**Zoe simitis: **Me alegro de que al menos cuando lees este fic vuelvas a quererle aunque solo sea un poquito, yo creo que es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Muchos besos._

_**Sara Meliss: **Gracias por el review a ti también, espero que te guste el capítulo. Besines._

_**Daina:** Ya he subido otro capítulo, ¿me odias un poquito menos? Espero que te siga gustando, besitos._

_**Katy: **Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que con este capítulo pase lo mismo. Muchos besos_

_**Mayra Potter: **A mí personalmente me gusta Snape de cualquier manera, con máscara, sin máscara, con ropa, sin ro... ¡Huy! Ya estoy desvariando. Espero que te guste todo en este capítulo. Muchos besos._


	21. DOLOR

**21.DOLOR**

Ron estaba furioso, realmente nunca había estado tan furioso, su hermanita estaba besándose con Draco Malfoy, seguro que la había embrujado porque ella estaba enamorada de Harry desde que era pequeña y eso no iba cambiar de un día para otro, sobre todo si cambiaba a Harry por esa asquerosa serpiente. Toda esa furia empezó a descargarla contra la cara de Malfoy que había sido totalmente pillado por sorpresa y que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por lo que recibió de lleno el primer golpe que le dejó tan atontado que no pudo responder a la docena que vinieron detrás. Ginny se acercó a su hermano, le agarró y tiró de él pero Ron que estaba fuera de sí le dio un empujó que hizo que a Ginny se le torciera el tobillo y que no pudiera mantenerse en pie. Entonces empezó a gritar a su hermano que le dejara en paz que Draco no había hecho nada malo. Ron no paraba, un golpe detrás de otro caían sobre la cara de un ya inconsciente Malfoy.

"Ron para, le bese yo a él, él estaba intentando pararme" Esa fue la primera cosa que oyó que tuviera sentido, así que paró de golpear a Malfoy, le miró y al ver que estaba desmayado miró a su hermana con asco. La expresión de Ron no se ablandó al ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermana simplemente sin decirle nada se fue dejando a una Ginny dolorida y llorosa y a un Malfoy inconsciente. La pelirroja se intentó levantar pero no pudo porque le dolía mucho el tobillo así que se arrastró hasta Draco e intentó despertarle.

Así los encontró Hermione que preocupada se acercó a su amiga.

"Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

La pelirroja asintió y le dijo a su amiga que buscara a algún profesor que tenían que llevar a Draco a la enfermería. La castaña no dijo nada a pesar del nombre que había utilizado al referirse al slytherin y se fue a buscar a algún profesor. Se estaba dirigiendo al despacho de Tonks para avisarla cuando se encontró con el profesor de pociones.

"Profesor Snape" Le llamó.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Le han dado una paliza a Draco Malfoy y hay que llevarle a la enfermería, venga conmigo" Snape siguió a la castaña sin decir nada, iba preocupado por su alumno pero en parte se alegraba de que lo de la pelea hubiera sido espontánea y no hubieran tenido que apañárselas para provocarla.

Al llegar a la habitación donde estaban los dos chicos se asombró al ver la expresión de derrota en la cara de la pelirroja y al ver a su alumno favorito desmayado con toda la cara cubierta por sangre.

"Weasley, ¿puede andar?" Ella negó con la cabeza pero no abrió la boca.

Se acercó a ella y mientras le hacía un hechizo de levitación al cuerpo de Malfoy, la ayudó a levantarse y le pidió que se agarrara, ella lo hizo y lentamente empezaron a andar hacia la enfermería. Hermione iba al otro lado de Ginny sirviendo de apoyo a su amiga. Al final consiguieron llegar. Snape ayudó a Ginny a sentarse en una cama, tumbó a Malfoy en otra y llamó a la señora Pomfrey. Mientras la enfermera del colegio se ocupaba de Malfoy, Snape preguntó a Ginny que si quería que avisara a su hermano, ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que si podía avisar a Tonks. Él iba a salir pero durante un momento una voz le detuvo.

"Gracias, señor" Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, él simplemente hizo un gesto y se fue. Iba caminando pensando en ese gracias, parecía que la pelirroja se refería a algo más, no solo a haberlos ayudado en ese momento. Parecía que le estaba agradeciendo su intención de ayudar a Draco en el tema de Voldemort, ¿hasta dónde llegaría la confianza entre sus dos alumnos?

Encontró a Tonks en su despacho, ésta seguía esperando la llegada de los dos chicos pero estos no llegaban, estaban demasiado ocupados.

"Adelante" Dijo Tonks que vio entrar a Snape lo que le sorprendió bastante ya que se esperaba ver aparecer una cabellera pelirroja y otra de color platino.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó la extrañada profesora.

"Malfoy ha tenido una gran pelea no sé con quien y Weasley se ha visto implicada"

"¿Dónde están?" Dijo Tonks muy preocupada.

"En la enfermería, Weasley me ha dicho que te llamara"

"Voy para allá" Dijo decididamente.

En dos minutos estaba en la enfermería mirando la cara destrozada de Malfoy y la llorosa de Ginny.

"Gin, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estaba tranquilamente hablando con Draco cuando ha llegado mi hermano, le ha gritado ha Draco que se alejara de mí que le iba a partir la cara y entonces he empezado a pegarle como un loco y cuando yo he intentado separarle me ha apartado de un empujón y me he caído. De repente ha dejado de pegarle y se ha ido. Ha llegado Hermione, nos ha visto y se ha ido a buscar a algún profesor. Después ha llegado el profesor Snape y nos ha ayudado a venir aquí"

"¿Por qué ha pegado tu hermano a Malfoy?"

"Son enemigos y se ha enfurecido al ver que yo le hablaba y en vez de desquitarse conmigo se ha desquitado con él"

"¿Estabas solo hablando con él?" Preguntó la profesora de defensa que en algunos momentos podía ser muy perspicaz. Las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron el mismo tono que su pelo mientras se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir mintiendo a su amiga. Seguramente se enteraría de la verdad por Ron y de todas formas ella estaba empezando a necesitar contárselo a alguien.

"En realidad nos estabamos besando" Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron como platos pero reaccionó bastante bien y simplemente le dijo:

"Gin, tu verás lo que haces, pero ten cuidado no quiero que te hagan daño"

Después de decir eso se acercó a la señora Pomfrey para preguntarle acerca de sus dos pacientes. La enfermera le dijo que Ginny se podría ir a la mañana siguiente y que Draco estaba bien pero que no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que estar en la enfermería hasta que no se despertara. Tonks asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió de la enfermera y de su amiga que aún la miraba temerosa por lo que le había contado.

Tonks se fue bastante contenta de la enfermería, ya no tendrían que provocar una pelea, tenía a Malfoy como quería, inconsciente en la enfermería. Estaba segura de que Ron no tenía ni idea del gran favor que le había hecho a su peor enemigo. Solo había habido un pequeño problema su amiga Ginny también estaba en la enfermería con un esguince de tobillo, aunque si lo pensaba bien era solo un pequeño daño colateral.

Se dirigió al despacho de Snape para contarle como estaban sus dos alumnos, suponía que le iba a interesar. Pero una vez enfrente de su despacho, se paró, realmente no sabía si a Snape le iba a interesar, seguramente le interrumpiría y él la recibiría con un gruñido. No iba a permitir que le arruinara su buen humor así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Snape estaba en su despacho, estaba intentando corregir unos trabajos pero la verdad era que no se podía concentrar, estaba preocupado por el estado de Draco y aunque pareciera mentira también por la Weasley. Por fin había podido concentrarse cuando unos pasos le sacaron del larguísimo trabajo que había escrito Hermione Granger. Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a su puerta, se paraban, pero poco después se volvían a alejar. Una corazonada le dijo quien era la que se había acercado a su puerta, así que en dos grandes zancadas alcanzó la puerta y la abrió. Vio a Tonks que se paraba para volverse y mirarlo. La chica dubitativamente se acercó hacia su compañero. Él le hizo un gesto para que entrara a su despacho y se sentara.

"¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?" Preguntó intrigado Snape.

"Porque me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y no quería molestar"

"Bueno, ¿qué querías?" Dijo amablemente Snape.

"Supuse que te interesaría saber como estaba Malfoy"

"Así es, me interesa"

"Está inconsciente y la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que hasta que no se despierte no va a saber cuanto tiempo va a tener que estar ingresado"

"Es perfecto, ingresado indefinidamente, no podía habernos sucedido nada mejor. Así podremos alargarlo tanto como queramos"

"Pero..." Añadió dudosa Tonks "¿Cómo se va a enterar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado que Malfoy no va estar allí?"

"Yo sé lo diré, iré en lugar de Malfoy y le contaré lo que le ha ocurrido"

"Pero conociendo a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seguro que no le sienta nada bien y estoy segura de que en esos casos lo paga con el mensajero"

"Ya lo sé pero estoy acostumbrado" La cara de Snape se volvió sombría al pensar en lo que le esperaba la noche siguiente. La cara de Tonks también cambió de expresión, su expresión se volvió asustada y al verlo Snape no pudo evitar añadir. "No te preocupes, estaré bien" Nada más añadir eso se dio cuenta de que sobraba, que estaba fuera de tono así que lo arregló con un frío: "Y ahora buenas noches, mañana va a ser un día muy largo"

"Buenas noches Severus" Se despidió dulcemente Tonks mientras se iba.

Snape se sentó en su sillón furioso consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Y a ella que le importaba si él estaba bien o si él se moría. Eso a Tonks le daba igual y eso él tenía que tenerlo siempre en mente para no hacer el ridículo como acababa de hacer, no se permitiría volver a olvidarlo. Snape pasó toda la noche despierto ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado por su entrevista con Voldemort, Tonks tenía razón, su señor no recibía muy bien las malas noticias y solía pagarlo con el mensajero, así que seguro que la noche siguiente no iba a ser mucho mejor.

Al levantarse se dirigió a la enfermería, iba a asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera todavía desmayado. Al llegar a la enfermería vio como la pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama que estaba al lado de la del rubio y oyó como le decía:

"Recupérate, ¿vale?" La chica oyó un ruido y se dio bruscamente la vuelta pero al ver al profesor de pociones hizo algo que este no estaba acostumbrado a ver, sonrió:

"Buenos día profesor Snape. Yo ya me iba, la señora Pomfrey me ha dado permiso"

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y la chica se fue rápidamente. Snape miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que seguía igual de inconsciente que la noche anterior pero aún así se acercó a hablar con la enfermera.

"Buenos días Severus" Dijo la siempre afable señora Pomfrey.

"Buenos días. ¿Cómo está Malfoy?"

"Se recuperará pero para saber en cuanto tiempo se tiene que despertar. Recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza y no tiene ningún daño importante pero parece que entró en algún estado de shock que no le permite despertarse"

Después de oír el informe de su compañera se fue a empezar las clases ya que ya no le daba tiempo a desayunar.

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba teniendo problemas en su sala común. Al llegar a su torre vio que su hermano, Harry y Hermione estaban en la sala común, por lo que pasó sin pararse.

"Ginevra Weasley quiero hablar contigo"

"Pues yo contigo no" Le dijo a su hermano mientras sus ojos echaban chispas.

Harry miraba a la pelirroja con cara de desilusión mientras que Hermione la miraba como si quisiera darle ánimos.

"Puedes estar segura de que mamá se va a enterar de esto" Dijo como amenaza Ron.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó con guasa Ginny "¿De qué me hiciste un esguince en el tobillo o de qué dejaste a otro alumno inconsciente en la enfermería?"

"De que te estaba besando con Malfoy"

"No creo que a mamá le importe eso cuando se dé cuenta de que por tu actitud te pueden expulsar" Si él podía amenazarla ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

"No te atreverías" Dijo ya menos seguro el pelirrojo.

"Y tú tampoco" Ginny se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras su hermano le hizo una pregunta que no pudo evitar responder.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?"

El día pasó muy rápido para Snape, enseguida fue la hora fijada y el exmortífago se apareció en las inmediaciones del castillo de Voldemort y tranquilamente andando entró en él y se dirigió a la "sala del trono" donde todo estaba preparado para una iniciación.

"Hola Snape, veo que vienes solo" Dijo el Señor Oscuro con su silbante voz. "¿Se te ha olvidado traerme a alguien?" Snape se arrodilló y dijo suavemente:

"Malfoy no ha podido venir, ayer le dieron una paliza y está inconsciente en la enfermería"

Como respuesta a esta frase Snape recibió un crucio y mientras su creador ordenaba a todos los mortífagos que salieran de la sala.

"¿Y tu misión? ¿Cómo va tu misión?"

"Lo estoy intentando, señor, pero no se me ocurre nada para convencerla de que venga conmigo, de que se fíe de mí"

Antes de que Snape pudiera acabar esta frase recibió otro crucio, seguido de otro y de otro así hasta que el Señor Oscuro se aburrió y ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

"Snape ya te puedes ir pero espero resultados, la quiero aquí en dos semanas. Ahora Malfoy no me interesa, esperaré un tiempo para iniciarle pero te lo repito, a ella la quiero aquí y pronto que no te gane el tictac del reloj"

Snape hizo como pudo una reverencia y salió de la sala más arrastrándose que andando. Salió del castillo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se apareció en el bosque prohibido, salió de él y lentamente se dirigió al castillo, hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbó. Eso era muy extraño, había hecho ese recorrido docenas de veces en ese estado o incluso en peor situación. Pero esta vez algo pesaba dentro de él. No sabía como iba a salvar a Tonks y tampoco sabía como se iba a librar a él porque él ya no quería entregarse. Algo en pocas horas le había hecho cambiar de opinión, algo le había dado fuerzas de vivir.

Tonks no podía dormir, estaba sentada a lado de su ventana viendo el reflejo de la luna en el lago cuando notó que algo se movía, estaba muy lejos y no podía verlo bien. Se movía muy lentamente como si apenas pudiera andar, de repente se cayó y Tonks se levantó de un brinco, seguro que era Severus. Salió corriendo y en dos minutos escasos se encontró al lado del profesor de pociones, con un sencillo encantamiento movió su cuerpo y lo transportó a su habitación, una vez allí le dio un par de pociones revitalizadoras y le dejó dormir.

Snape nunca había sido capaz de dormir mucho incluso después de los fuertes maltratos a los que era sometido, esa noche no fue ninguna excepción y no eran apenas las seis de la mañana cuando se despertó. Se sentía muy raro, apenas le dolía nada a pesar del gran número de crucios que había recibido, era como si alguien le hubiera curado. Al abrir los ojos vio a la persona que se había encargado de ello, estaba dormida a su lado, en la misma cama, abrazada a la almohada con una sonrisa angelical, se movió para mirarla mejor pero eso hizo que ella se despertara y le mirara preocupada.

_¡Hola a todos/as! Yo creo que ya está bien para un capítulo, ¿no creéis?_ _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, he estado llenita de exámenes, de los que por cierto me dan las notas mañana deseadme suerte._

_Ahora para variar voy a decir lo típico: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así dejadme un maravilloso y fantástico REVIEW, si no os ha gustado déjame un... un... REVIEW siempre he aceptado muy bien las críticas y espero no cambiar ahora. Resumiendo déjame un review diciendo lo que piensas. _

_Ahora tengo una pregunta, espero que me lo podéis contestar. Llevo un tiempo oyendo algo como que no se puede contestar a los reviews que lo han prohibido en ¿Sabéis de que va eso? ¿Si es cierto o no? Si lo sabéis dejadme un review y contádmelo, ¿vale? Es que estoy muy perdida. _

_Muchas gracias a por todos los reviews, no los contestó porque no sé si se puede, pero muchas gracias porque en todos me dabais muchos ánimos, jeje, así da gusto._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, (espero)._


	22. UN BUEN PLAN

**22. UN BUEN PLAN**

Tonks se despertó y miró a Snape con preocupación.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le preguntó al profesor de pociones mientras se incorporaba un poco sonrojada por haberse quedado dormida.

"Bien" Contestó él dubitativo porque no sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía allí. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"No podía dormir y estaba asomada a la ventana cuando te vi desmayarte cerca del lago. No te podía dejar allí en ese estado así que te traje aquí y te curé lo mejor que pude" Después de decir eso Tonks se acercó a Snape haciendo que él reaccionara alejándose de ella.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó él muy confundido.

"Mirar tus heridas" Le contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que se apresuraba a mirar el brazo del exmortífago que estaba cruzado por un gran arañazo casi curado. Cuando terminó de revisar las heridas que había curado la noche anterior le miró y le hizo la misma pregunta que él le había hecho antes:

"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Snape suspiró y le contó lo que había pasado, sin saltarse ningún detalle. Ella después de oír el relato se quedó en silencio, se alegraba realmente de que Malfoy estuviera de momento a salvo pero a la vez estaba preocupada por Snape. Tenía que entregarla, ya quedaba poco tiempo para que el plazo expirara y aún no habían pensado nada. Después de un tiempo en silencio preguntó.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Con qué?" Le respondió él asombrado al salir repentinamente de sus propios pensamientos.

"Voldemort me quiere y parece que tú solo tienes una alternativa, entregarme" Los oscuros ojos de Snape se clavaron en los de ella y con una sonrisa le dijo:

"No te pienso entregar, ya te lo dije. No tienes de que preocuparte"

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dijo ella indignada "Y ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"¿Conmigo qué?"

"Tenemos que planear algo porque sino te va a matar" Le contestó ella como si él fuera tan estúpido que no fuera capaz de entender nada.

"Ya me las apañaré, he salido de peores situaciones" Snape estaba muy confundido, y ahora que era lo que le pasaba a Tonks que se preocupaba por él.

"No te las apañaras, Voldemort no te ha dejado opción, me tienes que entregar. Eres tú o yo y no hay más salidas. Así que lo que vamos a hacer es entregarme"

Los ojos de Snape se salieron de sus órbitas: "¿Estás loca?"

"No voy a dejar que vayas sin mí" Dijo ella con cabezonería.

"Y yo no voy a dejar que vayas" Le contestó él mientras se acercaba y la miraba con esa mirada que tan bien usaba para acobardar a sus alumnos pero que con ella por desgracia no funcionaba.

"Voy a ir, te pongas como te pongas"

"No" Le dijo él simplemente.

"No vas a poder impedírmelo. Por si no lo recuerdas soy una bruja y tengo bastantes recursos" Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Snape Tonks siguió desvariando por su boquita "Puedo ser invisible o engañarte para que creas que soy otro, o incluso, puedo transformarme en otra persona"

Los ojos de Snape se encendieron, cogió entre sus manos la cara de Tonks y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla. Al separase le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Eso es, eres un genio" Y se fue dejando a Tonks confundida al no entender porque era un genio. Pero realmente eso importaba poco, eran las seis de la mañana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había visto a Snape sonriendo.

Snape salió rápidamente de la habitación de Tonks y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla que había detrás de su mesa y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa preocupada.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?"

"Le dije que Malfoy no podía ir, me metió prisa con el tema de Tonks y me torturó" Resumió Snape.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó el director ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que algo importante pasaba para que el serio profesor de pociones entrara así en su despacho.

"Ya sé como podemos engañar a Voldemort en el tema de Tonks"

"¿Cómo?"

"Poción multijugos"

"Perdona que no te entienda pero, ¿cómo quieres utilizar la poción multijugos?"

"Alguien tomara la poción multijugos y se haré pasar por ella"

"Entonces morirá"

"No. Luchara y se escapará con un poco de disimulada ayuda por mi parte. Entonces al volver Tonks al colegio dirá que soy un traidor y ya no podré entregarla porque nadie en el mundo mágico confiará en mí"

"¿Quién se hará pasar por Tonks?"

"Algún auror" Le contestó Snape como si fuera evidente.

"Ella es auror"

"Pero Voldemort la quiere a ella por lo que no podemos entregársela" Contestó rápidamente Snape.

"Tienes que hablarlo con ella y estoy seguro que ella no va a querer que nadie se arriesgue por ella" Snape suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

"Ya lo sé, la solución es que ella no se entere del plan"

"Severus ella te va a exigir que se lo cuentes y además tiene derecho a saberlo"

"Lo sé pero..." Snape dejó la frase a la mitad "...¿Y si fuera yo el que tomara la poción multijugos?"

"Tú tienes que entregarla" Dijo Dumbledore como dejando la discusión zanjada.

"Otra persona se convertirá en mí" La mente de Snape funcionaba a toda velocidad. "Tonks se convertirá en mí. Así no se podrá negar y si ella es la persona que acaba de cumplir una orden de Voldemort nadie desconfiará de ella y no correrá peligro hasta que podamos intercambiar el lugar"

"No es mala idea" Dijo Dumbledore después de meditar un poco "¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?"

"Si no se la entrego me mata y si se la entrego la mata a ella, esta es la mejor opción, que sea yo quien se enfrente a los mortífagos para que ella esté bien por si algo falla"

"¿Qué te parece un ataque de la orden cuando te entregues?"

"Sería muy sospechoso"

"Con un ataque de celos por parte de alguien"

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien que os ha seguido para evitar que cometa una tontería contigo"

"Es una buena idea" Dijo Snape después de meditarlo.

"Está bien. Habla con Tonks y terminar de pulir el plan, creo que puede salir bien. Aunque sabes que a partir de ese momento estarás recluido a ser su siervo"

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y le dirigió una triste sonrisa a su amigo.

Ginny iba muy pensativa camino de la enfermería. Todavía no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado con Malfoy antes de que les interrumpiera su hermano. Solo podía recordar que estaban hablando sobre la difícil situación del rubio y que al momento siguiente se estaban besando. Enseguida llegó a la enfermería. La enfermera la miró, la sonrió y mientras se iba le dijo que tenía un cuarto de hora.

Ginny se acercó a la cama de Malfoy y miró al rubio que estaba tranquilamente dormido. Ginny necesitaba desahogarse así que empezó a hablar con el chico a pesar de que sabía que no la podía oír:

"Mi hermano cada día es más retrasado" Comenzó Ginny su monólogo "Ayer cuando llegué a la sala común me dijo que se lo iba a decir a mi madre. La verdad es que yo no sé muy bien que le va a decir, ¿qué te ha golpeado tanto que te ha dejado inconsciente? O ¿qué me ha roto el tobillo? Este chico está cada día más tonto, yo aguantando sus estupideces con Hermione y cuando el niño considera que yo hago una estupidez me salta con esas de se lo voy a decir a mamá, parece una niño chico, ¿no?"

Ginny había estado tan concentrada en su monólogo que no había oído los tres primeros intentos del rubio de llamar su atención. Después de los cuatro paseos que se había dado por la habitación se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio con los ojos brillantes por la furia que sentía. Al ver la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy se enfureció más.

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"De ti" Le contestó él cada vez más sonriente. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se preparó para irse.

"Ginny, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Le preguntó el rubio evitando que ella se fuera. La rabia de la pelirroja se pasó al recordar que era lo que hacía allí y mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama del rubio le contó lo ocurrido.

"Que mi hermano te pegó hasta que te quedaste inconsciente y luego entre Snape y yo te trajimos aquí, bueno, más bien, Snape nos trajo a los dos a aquí" Draco se quedó un rato en silencio recordando lo que había pasado. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio al recordar porque le había pegado Ron Weasley y no pudo evitar recordárselo a la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué me pegó tu hermano?" Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron del mismo tono que su pelo haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio aumentara.

"Pregúntaselo a él" Le dijo Ginny muy digna mientras se levantaba preparada para irse. Draco no le permitió que se fuera, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Con un tirón un poco más fuerte consiguió que ella se sentará, él se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"No necesito preguntárselo. Como si pudiera olvidar algo así" Y la volvió a besar estaba vez profundizando más.

Llevaban dos minutos besándose cuando oyeron como se abría la puerta de la enfermería, se separaron y sonrieron a la señora Pomfrey que acababa de entrar y por suerte no había podido ver nada debido al biombo que separaba la puerta de entrada de las camas para evitar los cotilleos de los alumnos.

"Veo que ya se ha despertado señor Malfoy. Señorita Weasley tengo que examinar al paciente si nos permite"

Ginny se levantó y se despidió con una sonrisa de Draco y de la enfermera.

Snape después de la conversación con su amigo se dirigió al Gran Comedor ya que era la hora del desayuno. Al llegar vio que Tonks le miraba con una expresión interrogante y él simplemente le sonrió en forma de saludo. Tonks desayunó rápidamente impaciente por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del profesor de pociones. Enseguida acabó de desayunar y entonces se dispuso a esperar a Snape que estaba tomándose su desayuno a un ritmo irritantemente lento. Cuando acabó de desayunar ella se acercó a hablar con él pero él le dijo que tenía clase y que hablarían después de la comida. Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa pero simplemente asintió y se fue mientras por dentro hervía de curiosidad.

Las clases fueron una tortura para Tonks, el tiempo nunca había pasado tan lento, pero al fin había llegado la hora. Salió corriendo cuando consiguió que sus lentos alumnos abandonaran la clase. En cinco minutos estaba en la puerta del despacho de Snape llamando impacientemente. Snape abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

"¿Qué es lo que me he perdido esta mañana?" Preguntó Tonks una vez sentada.

"Ya sé que vamos a hacer cuando te tenga que entregar"

"¿Qué?" dijo ella muy interesada.

"Tú vas a ser yo y yo voy a ser tú"

"¿Qué?" Repitió sin entender nada.

"Que tu vas a ser yo y yo voy a ser tú" Repitió con una sonrisa el profesor de pociones

"Eso ya lo había entendido pero ¿para qué va a servir eso?" Le contestó ella impacientemente.

"Para que tú no corras peligro"

"No voy a dejar de correr peligro para que tú lo corras"

"Alguien va a montar jaleo mientras me entregas y así te podrás escapar, Snape será fiel a Lord Voldemort y solo tendremos que intercambiar el lugar a la menor oportunidad"

"Pero entonces dejarás de ser bien visto aquí, tendrás que abandonar el colegio y tu vida"

"Ya lo sé" Le contestó él con una sonrisa quitándole importancia.

"No" Dijo ella escuetamente.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Que no, hay que pensar en otro plan" Dijo ella con cabezonería.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No vas a paralizar tu vida por salvarme y menos tomando tú todos los riesgos"

"Sí lo voy a hacer, quieras tú o no quieras"

"¿Por qué?" Ella le preguntó mientras se levantaba y le miraba profundamente a los ojos.

"Porque…" Snape no pudo continuar, se sentía incómodo al cruzar su mirada con la de Tonks. Ella se seguía acercando, se sentó en la mesa de Snape, justo al lado de su silla. Él se levantó y siguió mirándola a los ojos. Por fin pudo hablar "Porque no puedo permitir que te pase nada malo"

"¿Por qué?"

Snape no pudo seguir hablando, acabó con la distancia que les separaba y la besó. Tonks no sabía que pensar, más bien, no podía pensar, simplemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le obligó a profundizar el beso mientras se daba cuenta de que ella tampoco podía permitir que le pasara nada malo al irritante profesor de pociones.

_¡Hola! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que seguramente no os interese pero hay algunas razones por las que no he seguido con el fic como por ejemplo la falta de inspiración o el gusto de los profesores por una pesadilla llamada examen._

_Espero que os guste este capítulo, a mí no me convence demasiado pero es necesario para llegar al final del fic. Lleva ya escrito una semana pero por más que lo leo y releo no se me ocurre que cambiar así que he decidido subirlo._

_Antes que nada quiero avisar que hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo va a pasar bastante tiempo. Lo cierto es que este curso es mucho más estresante de los que yo esperaba y además en 10 días cumplo 18 años y ya va siendo hora de que me saque el carnet de conducir (¿alguien le ha echado un vistazo a los libros de la autoescuela? Son infumables) _

_Voy a dejar ya las excusas y voy a pedir una pequeña cosa, un REVIEW con vuestra opinión aunque sea una crítica constructiva de esas que te hunden pero en el fondo tienes que agradecer. _

_Si has leído hasta aquí muchos besitos y si no también y no lo olvides: deja un REVIEW..._


	23. PLANES, SECRETOS Y SENTIMIENTOS

**23. PLANES, SECRETOS Y SENTIMIENTOS**

De repente llamaron a la puerta, Snape y Tonks se separaron. Él sin hacer un gesto se sentó y dijo adelante mientras Tonks se sentaba en la silla de enfrente con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. El director del colegio entro en el despacho sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

El director se alegró de ver a Tonks en el despacho ya que así no tendrían que ir a buscarla:

"¿Le has contado el plan?" Preguntó el director.

"Sí" Contestó Snape brevemente.

"¿Qué te parece?" Le preguntó Dumbledore a la joven profesora.

Tonks antes de responder miró a Snape que le dirigió una mirada de súplica y con una forzada sonrisa dijo:

"No me parece mala idea del todo, pero todavía hay que pulirla" El director sonrió a ambos.

"Ese es vuestro trabajo ya que yo ahora no puedo. Yo hablaré con Lupin que seguro que se encuentra encantado de ayudar" Los dos asintieron. El director se levantó, iba a salir por la puerta cuando añadió "Tonks, ¿vienes conmigo?" Tonks se levantó y le siguió. Al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Snape que al día siguiente después de las clases estaría allí.

Él simplemente hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza. No podía decir nada, no se sentía capaz. No estaba seguro de que era lo que había pasado antes de que llegara Dumbledore. Bueno, si estaba seguro de que se habían besado pero no sabía muy bien cómo había empezado y por qué ella le había respondido al beso.

Dumbledore acompañó a Tonks hasta su habitación, la profesora iba sin decir nada, iba pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes en el despacho de Snape, no sabía muy bien que era lo que había sentido al besar al temido profesor de pociones pero si sabía que no ese beso no le había disgustado nada. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Dumbledore la miró preocupado y le preguntó:

"¿Estás bien?" Ella simplemente asintió y se metió en su habitación a intentar dormir algo que sabía de antemano que no iba a ser capaz de hacer. Al igual que otra persona en las mazmorras.

Draco se levantó muy contento. Por fin iba a poder salir de la enfermería. Cuando la enfermera lo vio vestido y dispuesto para irse le dio permiso para salir y él lo hizo sin más demora. Se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar cuando se cruzó con cuatro gryffindors. Los dos que iban delante, Harry y Ron le miraron por encima del hombro pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, sin embargo Hermione le sonrió con simpatía y Ginny se paró.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien" Le contestó mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

Apenas le había dado tiempo a contestar cuando alguien le agarró del brazo y le empujó contra la pared.

"La próxima vez que te acerques a mi hermana no van a ser solo unos pocos días en la enfermería" Amenazó Ron al rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"Déjalo en paz" Dijo Ginny que no había podido ponerse en medio porque Harry la había agarrado.

"¿Me has oído Malfoy?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con tono amenazador.

"Sí" Contestó. La presión de su brazo disminuyó ligeramente "Pero… si no quiero hacerte caso"

El brazo de Ron se tensó y se preparó para darle un puñetazo a Malfoy pero no consiguió ni rozarlo, alguien le había sujetado.

"Ron, esto no es tu problema" El aludido miró alucinado a Hermione, sin entender aún la actuación de su amiga soltó al slytherin y se fue seguido del moreno. Hermione iba a seguirles cuando Ginny la paró y le dijo un gracias al que la castaña respondió con una sonrisa.

Draco miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y dijo:

"Te puedo decir lo mal que me cae tu hermano"

"Es una suerte que entonces sea mi hermano y no el tuyo" Le dijo ella también con una sonrisa. Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al que ella respondió gustosamente.

"Lo nuestro no se puede saber por el colegio" Dijo Draco una vez que se habían separado.

"Vale" Dijo ella simplemente mientras se despedía de él con un beso en los labios sin hacer ningún comentario más. Draco se quedó plantado sin saber que pensar, sin saber porque la pelirroja se comportaba así, él había pensado que cuando le dijera eso ella se enfadaría y le montaría una escena. Pero no había sido así, ella simplemente lo había aceptado sin hacer preguntas y esa era una de las cosas por lo que le gustaba tanto la pelirroja.

A pesar de no haberle dicho nada al rubio por la orden se sentía muy confundida, ¿por qué no querría que lo suyo se supiera? A pesar de esos sentimientos decidió no decir nada porque conociendo un poco a los chicos sabía que cualquier comentario podría ser el inicio de una pelea.

Acababa de terminar su última clase del día, ahora tenía que ir al despacho de Snape para empezar a preparar su plan. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando llegara al despacho ¿haría él algún comentario sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior? Una cosa estaba clara, ella no iba a hacer ningún comentario. Estuvo diez minutos dando vueltas por la clase cuando por fin se decidió a salir y dirigirse hacia el despacho de Snape. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta muy suavemente, nadie contestó así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Ya casi había torcido la esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de hacer tanta tontería, que era mucho más importante la vida de Snape que su vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta y cuando llegó a la puerta llamó de tal manera que se aseguró de que el profesor de pociones la oiría. Cuando oyó el frío adelante que dijo Snape ella entró y le sonrió. En seguida se pusieron a mejorar su plan sin atreverse a hablar de lo que ninguno se había podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el día.

Los segundos iban pasando, los minutos se iban acabando, las horas iban esfumándose sin que ninguno dijera nada. Según iba pasando el tiempo a Tonks le iba gustando más y más el plan, pero había algo que fallaba. Si el plan no salía bien sería Snape el que estuviera en peligro y eso a ella no le gustaba. Varias veces le intentó convencer de que no se cambiaran los papeles, que cada uno se representara a sí mismo pero él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y cambiaba de tema.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y ya habían elaborado un plan para cada día que les quedaba hasta que ocurriera el intercambio: clases de personalidad, clases de oclumancia, clases de duelo… Tenían una agenda muy ocupada para la quincena siguiente, pero ninguno se quejaba, toda la preparación posible era necesaria para que las posibilidades de éxito aumentaran.

Llegó un momento en el que ya tenían todo tan bien planeado que no tenían nada que decirse, excepto lo que ambos más deseaban. Tonks se levantó y le deseó buenas noches dulcemente. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta deseando que él le dijera algo y a la vez deseando tener la valentía suficiente para decírselo ella. Snape la miraba alejarse de su mesa poco a poco, deseaba que se volviera y le comentara algo de lo que había pasado el día anterior y a la vez deseaba atreverse él a decírselo. Pero ninguna de estas cosas sucedió. Tonks abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró con un suspiro pero sin poder oír el suspiro de Snape dentro del despacho.

El día siguiente fue igual, cuando Tonks entró en el despacho de Snape, el profesor de pociones le contó como solía ser dentro del círculo de los mortífagos y como se tendría que comportar ella cuando estuviera en el castillo de Lord Voldemort aunque ambos esperaban que tuviera que ser poco tiempo. Llevaban tres horas concentrados en ese tema cuando llamaron a la puerta. Una vez abierta la puerta entraron Dumbledore y Lupin. Tonks se levantó y se acercó a su amigo al que dio un fuerte abrazo al que Lupin respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que la expresión de Snape se endurecía.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó el hombre lobo a su amiga mientras la separaba un poco de él.

"Bien" Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Dumbledore me ha contado lo que habéis planeado. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?"

"Sí, no me queda otra" Lupin miró a su amiga evaluándola pero al ver la obstinación en sus ojos decidió aceptarlo.

"Entonces contad conmigo, ¿qué queréis que haga?" Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación miró al profesor de pociones que seguía sentado en su silla mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Entre los cuatro idearon el plan. Ya lo tenían todo preparado cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que a ese plan le faltaba algo.

"Como sabéis Voldemort tiene espías en el colegio" Empezó a decir el director "así que debéis empezar ya con la actuación. Todo el colegio debe creer que ambos estáis enamorados de Tonks para que surta efecto el plan ante los mortífagos aunque luego tú" dijo mirando a Snape "le dirás que estabas intentando que ella confiara en ti" Los dos profesores asintieron, durante esas dos semana Lupin se iba a quedar en el colegio sustituyendo a McGonagall que según decía Dumbledore estaba enferma.

Lupin y Tonks salieron del despacho ante una señal del director y éste simplemente le dijo a su amigo que se encargara de Malfoy y se fue dejando solo al, en ese momento, malhumorado profesor de pociones. A pesar de su mal humor se levantó y él también salió de su despacho, fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez allí le dijo a Malfoy que estaba haciendo sus deberes y le obligo a que le siguiera.

Una vez en el despacho Snape comenzó su discurso:

"Verás Draco, sé que no te quieres unir al Señor Tenebroso. No sé por qué, ni si estás seguro de eso solo sé que necesito tú ayuda" El chico rubio asintió para animar a su profesor que ante el gesto siguió hablando "Desde que el Señor Oscuro volvió le he estado traicionando" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos pero no dijo nada "Ahora necesito tu ayuda, el Señor Oscuro quiere a la profesora Tonks y por motivos secretos de Dumbledore no la puede tener porque puede ser definitiva en la guerra. ¿Me vas a ayudar?"

"Haré lo que sea" Dijo el chico acordándose de que había habido un momento en el que ella le quería ayudar.

"Quiero que le lleguen a tu padre noticias de que tanto yo como Lupin vamos detrás de ella…" Snape quería seguir hablando pero no quería hacerle eso al joven.

"Está bien. ¿Algo más?" "

"Necesito… necesito" A Snape le costaba mucho pedirle esto al muchacho "que si te lo vuelven a exigir te conviertan en mortífago" La cara de Draco se ensombreció todavía más.

"Está bien" Repitió aunque esta vez le costó más contestar.

Al ver que su profesor no tenía nada más que decir se levantó, cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta su profesor le dijo algo más.

"Siento mucho tener que pedirte esto Draco" El rubio no se dio la vuelta, simplemente abrió la puerta y se fue muy confundido.

Nada más llegar a la torre de Slytherin Draco cogió un trozo de pergamino se lo dio a su lechuza y se sentó a esperar.

Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione, la castaña seguía muy preocupada por su relación con Draco pero se alegraba por ella ya que la pelirroja no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba Hermione concentrada hablando sobre uno de sus temas favoritos, los estudios, cuando llegó una lechuza que le dio una carta a Ginny. La pelirroja la abrió con curiosidad.

_Hola preciosa:_

_¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podríamos quedar a las 11 en la torre de astronomía?_

_Besos._

_D.M._

Ginny sonrió a pesar de lo corta que era la carta, le dio la vuelta al pergamino y escribió:

_Allí estaré_

_G.W._

Le dio el trozo de pergamino a la lechuza y se dio la vuelta para ver a una intrigada Hermione.

"Era Draco, quería que quedáramos esta noche en la torre de astronomía"

"¿A qué hora?"

"A la once"

"Le habrás dicho que no vas"

"Claro que voy" Le dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

"A esa hora no puedes estar fuera de la sala común"

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan estricta con las normas?"

"Nunca, Ginny, nunca"

Ginny miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta para irse a su dormitorio.

"Seguro que cuando le digas a mi hermano que estás enamorado de él y él te diga que él también se te olvidan en algún momento" Ginny no pudo ver la cara de la castaña pero si pudo oír el ruido del cojín estrellándose contra la puerta que ella acababa de cerrar.

A las once en punto Ginny entró en la torre de astronomía, Draco ya estaba allí esperándola.

"Hola" Saludó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

"Hola" Le contestó ella dándole un suave beso en los labios. "¿Y esas ganas de verme?"

"No lo sé" Contestó él sinceramente "Simplemente me apetecía"

Ginny la miró pensativa hasta que finalmente dijo: "Eso está muy bien" Y volvió a besarle, él simplemente se perdió en los brazos de la pelirroja, realmente necesitaba eso, estar con ella y olvidarse de lo que le había pedido Snape. De repente Ginny se separó y le dijo:

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada" Para demostrarlo la intentó besar pero ella se apartó y le volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No te preocupes Ginny, es solo que hoy no he tenido un buen día y por eso necesitaba verte" La pelirroja le miró no del todo segura todavía pero aún así se acercó para besarle. No pudo besarle porque de repente oyeron como se abría la puerta y vieron como aparecía una cabeza rubia y una sonrisa furiosa.

"Ya te lo dije Weasley, nadie puede resistírseme ni siquiera una mocosa que a pesar de no tener dinero va por ahí creyéndose la reina del mundo, pero nunca voy a ser tuyo, eres una estúpida apuesta"

"¿Qué pasa aquí Draco?" Preguntó Pansy Parkinson al rubio que se había transformado por completo y miraba a Ginny con cara de superioridad.

"Tienes razón hurón" Dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que había entrado Parkinson. Draco quería detenerla, decirle que esto lo hacía por ella, que nadie podría enterarse de lo suyo porque sería ella la que corriera peligro pero la presencia de Pansy y la mirada de odio de la pelirroja se lo impidió.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Sé que no os esperabais que subiera el capítulo tan pronto pero supongo que no tendréis quejas, ¿verdad? _

_Lo cierto es que no pensaba subirlo tan pronto pero hoy al levantarme me he dicho que era mi cumpleaños y que iba a hacer lo que me apetecía (en lo que por cierto no incluyo estudiar) y aquí estoy terminando y subiendo un capítulo más. Ya que es mi cumpleaños y yo sé que sois buenas personas me podías dejar un review con vuestra opinión y yo me consideraré felicitada, tirada de las orejas y con el mejor regalo posible. _

_Espero que os guste el capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar aunque no puedo prometer nada. _

_Muchos besos y gracias por adelantado a vuestro review._


	24. ENTRENAMIENTOS Y RUPTURAS

**24. ENTRENAMIENTOS Y RUPTURAS**

Draco miró a Pansy con furia cuando Ginny se fue, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que la rubia no podía notar nada así que cambió su expresión y le sonrió.

"¿Tú sabes que es lo que le pasa a Weasley?" Le preguntó a la rubia con indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Pansy se encogió de hombros pero no parecía demasiado convencida. Draco sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y se fue a su sala común.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó de muy mal humor, estaba furiosa con Draco. Ya sabía que él no quería que lo supieran pero ella no iba a aguantar que la trataran mal y menos ese chulo engominado. Hermione entró en la habitación de la pelirroja y la miró con una sonrisa y le preguntó:

"¿Qué tal anoche?"

"Ayer estábamos Malfoy y yo en la torre de astronomía cuando entró la idiota de Parkinson y Malfoy hizo como si yo le estuviera persiguiendo y él me despreciara"

"Pero ya sabías que Malfoy no quería que nadie lo supiera, lo normal es que respondiera así" Le dijo Hermione sabiamente.

"Pero no voy a aguantar que me traté así"

"Ginny, contéstame seriamente. ¿Te gusta Malfoy?"

"Sí" Contestó con una sonrisa después de dudar durante un par de segundos.

"Pues entonces la solución es muy fácil, habla con él esto y acláralo. Si luego ves que no merece la pena acabas con esto"

La pelirroja sonrió a su amiga y le dio un abrazo mientras le susurraba gracias. Después se levantó y se fue al Gran Comedor, necesitaba hablar con el rubio. Cuando entró lo hizo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. En ese momento el rubio estaba mirando a la entrada por lo que no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirroja, la sonrió pero ella simplemente le mantuvo la mirada aunque ninguna sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no notaron la escenita que estaba teniendo lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

Tanto Lupin como Snape se habían tomado muy enserio el mandato de Dumbledore. Snape estaba sentado desayunando cuando Tonks entró en el Gran Comedor y como todo un caballero cuando ella alcanzó la mesa de los profesores se levantó y le retiró la silla para que se sentara. Todos los alumnos miraron alucinados la escena y se dieron codazos unos a otros para que nadie se perdiera la extraña actitud del temido profesor de pociones. Tonks miró a Snape y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Los dos se pusieron a hablar animadamente, cinco minutos después entró Lupin en el Gran Comedor haciendo que la escena fuera más divertida para los alumnos. Cuando el hombre lobo llegó a la mesa de los profesores la dulce sonrisa que Tonks antes le había dirigido a Snape se la dirigió al profesor de transformaciones sustituto. Snape miró a Lupin con rabia y el hombre lobo le devolvió la mirada y así ambos empezaron a pelear por llamar la atención de la profesora de defensa. Todos los alumnos miraban a la mesa de los profesores entretenidos, mientras las miradas de odio recorrían la mesa de los profesores y Tonks se sonreía por dentro ante la actuación de sus dos amigos.

La pelirroja se sentó a desayunar y a pesar de que el rubio había terminado hacía diez minutos no se levantó de la mesa hasta que lo hizo la pelirroja. La siguió, ella notó que el rubio iba detrás de ella pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hablar con él aceleró el paso. Al final el consiguió alcanzarla, la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a entrar en una clase. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Malfoy con superioridad.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer"  
"Habla" Le dijo ella con indiferencia:  
"Siento mucho lo que pasó"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo que pasó cuando llegó Pansy"

"Ah"

"No podía decirle la verdad"

"Tranquilo, que ya no vas a tener que mentirla más porque ya no va a haber nada sobre lo que mentir por lo menos relacionado conmigo" Ginny se acercó a la puerta para irse pero Draco se lo impidió porque la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarle.

"Preferiría tener que mentir"

"No te enseñaron que mentir estaba mal" Le dijo ella con sorna

"Ginny" Suspiró Draco "no puedo permitir que se sepa nada, lo siento mucho pero es así"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si mi padre se llegase a entender no sé lo que podría hacer"

"Vamos, que lo que te pasa es que te da miedo tu padre"

"Sí" Dijo Draco sinceramente aunque no le dijo que lo que realmente le daba miedo era lo que le pudiera hacer a ella. A Ginny con esa respuesta le bastó, le pareció tan tierno que Draco Malfoy, el frío Draco Malfoy, el desagradable Draco Malfoy tuviera miedo de algo. Así que se acercó a él y le demostró dándole un beso que le perdonaba. Draco la cogió entre sus brazos y sonrió con cariño mientras contestaba al beso de la pelirroja. Con dulzura Ginny se separó y le dijo que se tenía que ir a clase.

Draco miró a Ginny irse con una sonrisa contento de haber solucionado todo con la pelirroja. Él también salió de la clase y se dirigió a los invernaderos ya que tenía clase de herbología. Apenas le quedaban diez metros para llegar a los invernaderos cuando una lechuza se acercó a él, era una preciosa lechuza parda, era la lechuza de su padre. Cogió la carta, la leyó y un rayo de rabia cruzó los ojos del rubio, con un rápido gesto arrugó la carta y se dio la vuelta.

Ya había acabado su última clase así que se fue al despacho de Snape. Llamó a la puerta, cuando oyó el adelante entró con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese día nada podría quitarle el mal humor, después de la escenita de esa mañana en el Gran Comedor no podía olvidarse de la cara de sus dos compañeros mientras se disputaban su atención, la verdad es que ambos eran muy buenos actores, ni sintiéndolo podían haberlo hecho mejor. Snape sin embargo no estaba de tan buen humor, a él no le había hecho tanta gracia la escenita de esa mañana. Lo cierto es que le parecía que la escena había quedado bastante creíble de cara a los alumnos, pero no se veía capaz de aguantar dos semanas viendo como Lupin se intentaba ligar a Tonks.

Ese día tenían planeado tener clases de duelo. Cuando ella entró él se levantó y sin decir nada salió del despacho seguido de la asombrada profesora ante el "amable" saludo del profesor pociones. Los dos fueron a la mazmorra número 10 que era una mazmorra amplia sin mesas en la que podrían batirse en duelo sin miedo a romper nada.

"Piensa que ahora soy un mortífago, que tienes que acabar conmigo" Tonks simplemente asintió.

Los dos se pusieron en guardia y la lucha empezó:

"Expelliarmus" Dijo Tonks. Con un sencillo contrahechizo desvió el ataque.

"Venga Tonks, eres una auror, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" En ese instante empezó el verdadero duelo. Snape le envió un duro hechizo que Tonks esquivó por los pelos. A partir de ese momento Tonks se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba bromeando que iba a ser un duelo en condiciones. Llevaban media hora lanzándose maldiciones cuando Tonks dio por primera vez a Snape, la maldición rozó el hombro del profesor de pociones. La cara de Tonks se llenó de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

"Expelliarmus" Dijo Snape desde el suelo haciendo que la varita de la auror saliera disparada. Tonks le miró asombrada. "Tenías que haber acabado conmigo. Era el momento" Dijo el profesor de pociones mientras se levantaba.

"Si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera mandado un Avada" Le contestó ella con sorna, no entendía a Snape, ella ya sabía que si hubiera sido un mortífago hubiera tenido que acabar con él pero el caso es que no era un mortífago, era su compañero.

"No te tomes esto así, no es un juego, está en juego tu vida." Le recriminó él. "Espero que no tengas que luchar contra nadie pero sino tienes que estar precavida y tener un estilo de lucha muy parecido al mío porque de mí saben poco, pero si conocen mi manera de luchar" Ella asintió pero no pudo decir nada porque Snape le lanzó un hechizo comenzando uno de los innumerables duelos que le seguirían. Al contrario que en el primer duelo Snape se mostró inalcanzable durante el resto de la tarde. Según avanzaba la tarde Snape iba aumentando su exigencia según aumentaba el cansancio de la joven auror. A las diez de la noche Snape dio por concluido su entrenamiento con un simple comentario:

"Como tengas que luchar contra algún mortífago no aguantarías viva ni un minuto" Después de decir eso se fue sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

"Pues para que lo sepas he luchado contra varios mortífagos y me parece que sigo bastante viva" Gritó Tonks después de haber oído el portazo a pesar de que dudaba de que pudiera oírle. Estaba furiosa con el profesor de pociones, no entendía su actitud, unas veces tan amable y otras veces tan desagradable. Cada vez que estaba con él se sentía frustrada.

Snape si había oído el grito de Tonks. Se sentía bastante mal por haberla tratado así pero Tonks tenía que entender que esto no era un juego, que su vida estaba en peligro y que se lo tenía que tomar más enserio. Snape se sentía frustrado porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no se había preocupado por nadie y ahora solo podía sentir preocupación, no sabía lo que iba a hacer si el plan fracasaba.

Ginny había recibido una carta parecida a la de ayer, iba muy nerviosa hacia la torre de astronomía, esperaba que ese día nadie les interrumpiera. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó voces en el interior de la habitación.

"Todavía no te creo Draco" Dijo una voz que a Ginny le pareció la de Blaise Zabini.

"Ya te lo he dicho, antes de que llegue Weasley te escondes y ves como he conseguido que cayera a mis pies"

"Bueno vale, ya sabes que hoy es tu último día de plazo, si la pobretona no viene tu escoba será mía"

"Ya lo sé pero no te preocupes, vendrá y como suponías desde el principio seré yo el que gane la apuesta"

Al otro lado de la puerta una lágrima se asomó en los ojos de Ginny, así que para Malfoy solo había sido eso, una simple apuesta y mientras tanto ella se había enamorado, eso no se iba a quedar así, se vengaría de él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Se dio la vuelta furiosa y volvió a su sala común con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

En el interior de la habitación Draco y Blaise oyeron a la pelirroja irse, el moreno se levantó y mirando al rubio dijo:

"No te entiendo Draco, nunca te ha costado dejar a una chica y ahora me pides ayuda para dejar a una. O odias a esa chica o te importa demasiado" Sabiendo que el rubio no le iba a contestar se dio la vuelta y se fue a su sala común dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

Draco se quedó plantado mirando con tristeza a las estrellas. Sabía que eso era lo mejor para ambos, que nunca debían haber empezado nada, pero lo cierto era que le dolía hacer daño a la pelirroja.

Tonks se encaminó al despacho de Snape, hoy no la iba a pillar desprevenida. Ya sabía a que atenerse con él, delante del colegio sería el perfecto caballero pero cuando estuvieran poniendo a punto su misión sería la fría persona que siempre había sido. A pesar del enfado que sentía hacia el profesor de pociones no podía evitar sonreír. Él y Remus se habían puesto a discutir en medio del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno para ver quien era el que la acompañaba a clase, todos los alumnos los habían oído alucinados y habían estallado en una carcajada cuando ella les había dicho sonriente que ya era mayorcita para ir sola a su clase, que lo había hecho durante todo el curso. Después de decir eso se había ido dejándoles plantados. A pesar de haberse ido había visto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus y la rabia en los ojos de Snape debido a su contestación.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró, se encontró con Snape que tenía su habitual mirada fría. Apenas se dirigieron palabra cuando empezaron las clases de oclumancia. Los dos sentían miedo ante la posibilidad de que el otro viera algo que querían mantener oculto.

Snape le preguntó si estaba preparada y ante el asentimiento de esta le lanzó el hechizo. Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la mente de ambos: Tonks siendo abrazada el día del funeral de Sirius por Remus, Tonks y Remus hablando sobre tonterías en una de sus tan habituales noches juntos en casa de Sirius, Tonks y Remus con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a que Sirius se estaba metiendo con ellos porque decía que estaban hechos el uno para otro. En ese momento Tonks decidió que ya le había dejado ver demasiado al profesor de pociones y con toda la fuerza de su mente consiguió desviar el hechizo. Los pensamientos de Snape también incluían a Lupin, se vio a sí mismo siendo empujado por Black mientras que Lupin le decía que lo dejaran en paz.

"Finite incantatem" Dijo Snape poniendo fin al hechizo asombrado porque dudaba mucho que Tonks lo consiguiera a la primera. "Otra vez" Dijo Snape mientras le lanzaba el hechizo, esta vez Tonks no permitió que el profesor de pociones viera ninguno de sus recuerdos pero él tampoco se lo permitió ya que esta vez estaba preparado.

"Muy bien" Dijo Snape "Ahora tienes que elegir un recuerdo y procurar dejarme ver ese recuerdo y solo ese recuerdo" Le indicó a la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ella simplemente asintió.

Snape le volvió a lanzar el hechizo y ambos vieron en sus mentes un conjunto de imágenes que cruzaban muy rápido y que ninguno pudo reconocer, después de eso apareció el recuerdo que Tonks había escogido: ambos se encontraban en la casa de Sirius el año anterior y entonces Snape le pedía que no le llamara profesor. Tras ese recuerdo otra sucesión de rápidas imágenes sorprendió a ambos. Snape puso fin al encantamiento.

"Está bastante bien" Halagó a Tonks "pero tienes que concentrarte más para eliminar las imágenes del principio y del final. Ahora tienes que acordarte de una serie de escenas y permitirme verlas, tienes tener en cuenta que el hechizo lo cortaré yo cuando quiera y que tienes que permitirme ver imágenes hasta que yo crea que es suficiente"

Ella asintió y todo volvió a comenzar, esta vez la sucesión de rápida imágenes no apareció, apareció directamente uno de los recuerdos seleccionados por Tonks: Era un recuerdo que Snape también tenía, su primer enfrentamiento tras la llegada de Tonks al colegio, a esta le siguió otro recuerdo de ese mismo año y así uno tras otro ambos fueron recordando sus buenos y malos momentos juntos. Snape no quería cortar el encantamiento pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque no quería llegar al recuerdo que habían estado evitando los dos. Snape no tuvo tiempo de cortarlo ya que allí estaba ella acercándose seductoramente y él cogiéndola entre sus brazos y besándola.

Eso ya fue suficiente para el profesor de pociones que cortó el hechizo. Tonks le estaba mirando con sus preciosos ojos oscuros. Quizás lo mejor sea hablar sobre esto pensó el profesor de pociones. Tonks se preguntaba si habría hecho bien en escoger esos recuerdos para que los viera Snape, se preguntaba si él haría algún comentario.

"Creo que por hoy está bien" Dijo Snape después de que ambos hubieran estado dos minutos callados mirándose a los ojos. Ella asintió y se levantó decepcionada. Al ver la decepción en su cara Snape se decidió, no sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a decir pero ya lo había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Iba a decir su nombre cuando llamaron a la puerta, en vez del nombre de su compañera dijo un frío adelante. Draco abrió la puerta del despacho y se sorprendió al ver a Tonks que le sonrió y se fue.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Le preguntó el rubio. Snape miró la puerta por la que acababa de salir Tonks y asintió con la cabeza indicando al rubio que se sentara.

_¡Hola! Aquí hay otro capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review que yo agradeceré mucho. Dentro de tres semanas empiezo con exámenes así que supongo que hasta dentro de un mes, quizás más no podré subir otro capítulo, yo solo lo voy avisando… Supongo que en el próximo capítulo pondré el enfrentamiento con Voldemort._

_Espero que me dejéis un review para saber lo que os parece, lo agradeceré mucho. Besos a todos. _


	25. LORD VOLDEMORT

**25. LORD VOLDEMORT**

"¿Qué quieres Draco?" Le preguntó a su alumno preferido. El chico se sentó y miró a su profesor con cara preocupada.

"Desde que hablamos estoy preocupado. Necesito saber todo con detalles antes de que te vayas y además necesito saber que puedo recurrir a alguien si tengo algún problema"

El profesor de pociones suspiró, sabía que podía confiar en él pero le daba miedo que le obligaran a contar la verdad y que eso pusiera en peligro su plan y por tanto la vida de Tonks y la suya.

"Draco, no te puedo contar lo que va a pasar porque eso podría poner en peligro toda la misión, ¿lo entiendes?" El rubio asintió triste "Si tienes algún problema confía en Dumbledore y en Tonks, ellos te ayudarán en todo lo que puedan, hablaré con ellos antes de tener que irme" El chico volvió a asentir y preguntó lo que quería de verdad preguntarle.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Lo cierto es que desde que era pequeño Snape había sido lo más parecido que tenía a un padre. Cuando iba a su casa a ver a su padre siempre le dirigía una sonrisa y si podía jugaba un poco con él o le traía algún regalo y cuando llegó al colegio se dio cuenta de que era la única persona con la que podía hablar, era cierto siempre había estado rodeado de sus "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle pero él hubiera cambiado esos seis años con esos dos gorilas por pasar uno con Snape. Además siempre había tenido la impresión de que él era el único amigo verdadero que tenía su madre, ella siempre parecía feliz cuando él iba a casa.

Snape miró con cariño al rubio, él había sido lo más parecido a un hijo que jamás había tenido y haría lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarle. "No lo sé Draco" Le dijo con pena "Pero haré todo lo posible para que nos veamos" Le dijo intentando animarle. El rubio miró a Snape, se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa. Snape sentía la necesidad de cambiar de tema. "¿Qué tal Weasley?"

"Se acabó" Simplemente contestó el rubio mientras se levantaba, Snape no quiso detenerle pero Draco se dio la vuelta y le dijo "Vuelve" Después de eso se fue dejando al profesor de pociones preocupado por su alumno favorito.

Al día siguiente Draco estaba sentado en su mesa con la cabeza baja cuando se sintió observado, miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y allí estaba la pelirroja mirándole y sonriéndole aunque su sonrisa había cambiado, ya no era la sonrisa dulce del día anterior era la sonrisa de superioridad que había visto tan a menudo a lo largo de ese curso. Se sintió bastante mal pero había tomado la decisión correcta.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya habían pasado dos semanas y el día anterior Voldemort le había llamado, ese era el día, el día en que tendría que entregar a Tonks y lo cierto es que no estaba preparado aunque el plan ya estaba listo, Tonks había aprendido todo lo que él podía enseñarle pero él no estaba preparado para irse, para abandonar Hogwarts durante un tiempo indefinido y menos para poner en peligro a Tonks.

Tonks llamó a la puerta, ese día iban a repasar todo y ella estaba nerviosa, según sus cuentas Voldemort tendría que haber llamado a Snape hacía un par de días pero aún no tenían noticias. Deseaba que no se retrasara más porque aunque sentía miedo quería que el trámite pasara cuanto antes. Al oír el adelante de Snape entró y él le dijo que había llegado la hora y que buscara a Lupin. Fue incapaz de decir nada, simplemente salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo. Cuando llegó al despacho de Lupin no fue necesario decir nada su cara lo dijo todo. Ambos fueron al despacho del profesor de pociones para dejar todo listo para la actuación de esa noche.

La actuación empezó a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor. El Gran Comedor estaba bastante tranquilo, solo se oía el ruido que hacían todos al comer y algún comentario de los alumnos.

"Mira Tonks, no puedes seguir así, tienes que elegir ya" Dijo Lupin levantando lo suficiente la voz para asegurarse de que le oyeran los alumnos. La profesora de defensa miró alternativamente a Lupin y a Snape hasta que el segundo dijo:

"Tiene razón. Tienes que elegir de una vez"

"Pero no es tan fácil, me gustáis los dos" Todos los alumnos miraban alucinados la escena a pesar de que ya habían empezado a acostumbrar a las escenas de esos tres en las comidas.

"No te queda opción, yo no estoy dispuesto a que juegues más conmigo"

"Yo tampoco" añadió el profesor de pociones.

"¿Podríamos hablar en otro sitio?" Preguntó ella avergonzada ante la actitud de sus dos compañeros.

"No" Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Si no me dejáis otra opción tendré que elegir ya. Yo… yo… a mi… yo quiero estar contigo" dijo mirando a Snape haciendo que éste se sonrojara. La mirada de Lupin se llenó de furia y se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor andando bastante deprisa. Tonks miró con pena a su amigo y salió detrás de él. Snape por su parte tampoco quería quedarse en el Gran Comedor rodeado de estudiantes curiosos así que también se fue.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba con la boca abierta, no entendían lo que acababa de pasar, cómo tres profesores se comportaban así delante de ellos y como podía Tonks quedarse con alguien como Snape, eso si que era incomprensible. Solo uno de los alumnos se había quedado mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor mientras le deseaba suerte a su amigo.

Lupin se paró en la entrada al castillo y dos minutos después ya le habían alcanzado sus dos compañeros.

"Fase uno" Dijo el licántropo en voz baja. Los dos le miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo. Snape siguiendo en su papel cogió a Tonks de la mano y mirando a Lupin con superioridad le dijo:

"Vámonos de aquí" Ella asintió y empezó a andar detrás de él. Dos minutos después Remus se puso la capa de invisibilidad y empezó a seguirles. Cuando la pareja llegó a los límites del bosque prohibido y estuvieron lo suficientemente escondidos para que nadie les viera se tomaron la poción multijugos, cuando la transformación estuvo completada el falso Snape notó como una mano invisible le tocaba la túnica, Lupin ya había llegado así que dijo:

"Ven, te quiero enseñar un lugar" Snape convertida en Tonks se acercó a la verdadera y la cogió del brazo y permitió que Remus le agarrara y rápidamente se desapareció.

Cuando llegaron Snape actuando preguntó "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Confía en mi" le respondió suavemente Tonks. Le cogió de la mano y dejó que el verdadero Snape la guiara. Entraron en un lúgubre castillo y a medida que avanzaban la falsa Tonks parecía más nerviosa. Estaban en frente de una puerta cuando se detuvo y le preguntó otra vez:

"¿Dónde estamos?" Esa era la señal, Tonks y Lupin ya sabían que cuando cruzaran la puerta se encontrarían cara a cara con Voldemort. Los dos suspiraron mientras Tonks decía:

"No te preocupes, mientras yo esté contigo no te va a pasar nada" Después de eso la obligó a cruzar la puerta. La cara de la falsa Tonks se llenó de horror al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Tonks se arrodilló y obligó a que Snape hiciera lo mismo.

"Buen trabajo Snape, sabía que lo conseguirías"

"Gracias señor" Contestó ella que no se permitió temblar. Mientras tanto la falsa Tonks se retorcía mientras la verdadera le quitaba la varita.

"Veo que la señorita no quiere ser buena. Crucio" Voldemort le mandó la maldición imperdonable a Snape que contrario a su costumbre gritó mientras se revolcaba por el suelo para dar más credibilidad a su papel. Una fría sonrisa apareció en la cara de Voldemort mientras Lupin y Tonks miraban con miedo al Señor Tenebrosa y con pena a Snape.

"Snape, tuyo es el placer, mátala" Ordenó Voldemort. Tonks ya se imaginaba que recibiría esa orden así que se volvió hacia Snape que estaba tirado en el suelo. En ese momento Voldemort vio como la varita que el que él creía que era Snape le había quitado a la falsa Tonks salía del bolsillo del primero y se lo lanzaban a la auror a la vez que oía como la llamaban. Snape cogió la varita y con rapidez le lanzó un expelliarmus a Tonks mientras Lupin hacía lo mismo con Colagusano que había estado observando la escena. Después ambos salieron corriendo, Voldemort les lanzó un crucio para intentar detenerles que dio a Lupin pero Snape le cogió y le arrastró hacia la salida, cuando llegaron a la salida se desaparecieron.

Voldemort miró con rabia a sus dos mortífagos le mandó un crucio a Tonks que lo recibió con estoicismo y se hizo sangre en los labios para no gritar. Pero entonces la rabia del señor oscuro se volvió contra Colagusano.

"Te dije que les vigilaras"

"Yo… yo… lo hice señor" Tartamudeó el animago "Ese debía ser el licántropo que no estaba contento porque ella le había rechazado y los ha seguido"

Voldemort le lanzó un crucio a Colagusano y miró a Tonks y le dijo:

"Explícate Snape"

"El licántropo ha montado una escena esta noche en la cena, le ha exigido a la auror que escogiera entre uno de los dos yo le he pedido lo mismo para ganarme su confianza y ella me ha elegido, entonces la he traído aquí. Ese licántropo nos ha debido seguir porque pensaría que no soy de fiar"

"Maldita sea Snape" Dijo Voldemort mientras lanzaba otro crucio a Colagusano. "Ya no podrás seguir en tu misión de espía porque seguramente esos dos le contarán a todos lo que han visto. Bienvenido a tu nueva vida" Le dijo mientras Colagusano se arrastraba para besar la túnica de su señor y así pedirle perdón. Voldemort le rechazó con otro crucio y añadió "Te quedarás en el castillo, ya sabes donde está tu habitación. Cuando tenga una misión para ti te llamaré, mientras tanto no salgas del castillo"

Tonks hizo una profunda reverencia y abandonó la habitación. Sabía hacia donde tenía que ir porque Snape se lo había explicado una y otra vez. Encontró fácilmente la habitación, entró y se tumbó en la cama, allí se puso a pensar. El plan había funcionado, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que pudiera salir del castillo y reunirse con Snape y así cambiar de lugar. Esperaba que él y Lupin estuvieran bien y que no tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo allí.

En el bosque prohibido Lupin intentaba recuperarse del crucio que había recibido. Miró al profesor de pociones que estaba inusualmente serio y le dijo:

"Tu plan ha funcionado" Snape le miró y simplemente asintió.

Lupin le hizo la pregunta que llevaba tiempo en su cabeza.

"¿Para qué ha servido que os convirtierais el uno en el otro?"

"El crucio que me ha mandado podría haber sido un avada y yo o ella podríamos haber muerto. Aunque ahora mismo desearía que no hubiéramos cambiado el lugar y que fuera ella la que estuviera aquí en vez de yo"

Lupin miró a Snape comprendiendo por fin la actitud que había tenido Snape esas dos semanas. "Cuando os intercambiéis díselo" Lupin se levantó con dificultad y se fue al castillo dejando allí al preocupado profesor de pociones.

_¡Hola! Aquí subo otro capítulo. Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por si no entendéis bien el capitulo pero es un lío que se conviertan el uno en el otro, aún así he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido para que se comprenda lo mejor posible. Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo en un par de semanas pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review y ya que habéis leído hasta aquí dejarme uno y me decís vuestra opinión. Besos._


	26. EL INTERCAMBIO

**26. EL INTERCAMBIO**

Snape entró en el Gran Comedor pero algo había cambiado, la mayoría de los alumnos le miraban con una sonrisa, incluso algunos le saludaron. En un primer momento se extrañó pera enseguida recordó que no le saludaban a él, sino que saludaban a su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era curioso, ejercería él mismo sino que lo haría como Tonks. A pesar de esto esperaba que pronto acabara todo y que Tonks pudiera volver a su puesto.

Se sentó en silencio en el habitual sitio de Tonks, al lado del que normalmente sería el suyo. Se acababa de sentar cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y llamó la atención de todos los alumnos. Cuando todos le escuchaban dijo algo que sorprendió a la mayoría:

"Siento tener que comunicaros que a partir de hoy el profesor Snape dejará de impartir las clases de pociones" Los ravenclaws, gryffindors y huflepuffs se alegraron por la noticia mientras que los slytherins se miraron confundidos. "Vuestro antiguo profesor de pociones es un mortífago" Les informó el director siguiendo su filosofía de no ocultar nada a los alumnos. "A partir de este momento 5º, 6º y 7º darán pociones conmigo mientras que el resto de los cursos las darán con el profesor Lupin"

Snape había observado la reacción de sus alumnos al enterarse de la noticia, la mayoría lo habían aceptado con indiferencia, sin embargo sentía la mirada de Draco clavada en él preocupada. No se atrevía a enfrentarse al rubio así que desvió la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, allí su mirada se cruzó con la de una pelirroja que tenía una expresión parecida a la del rubio a pesar de la sonrisa forzada que le dirigió y él tuvo que contestar.

Snape desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue del Gran Comedor. Dumbledore miró a su amigo sabiendo lo preocupado que éste estaba por Tonks.

El día pasó muy lentamente para él. En las clases no era él, intentaba actuar como pensaba que lo haría Tonks, daba puntos a Gryffindor y se los quitaba a Slytherin, intentaba tratar bien a los alumnos a los que antes quitaba puntos por el mero hecho de respirar y miró con desprecio a alguno de sus slytherins como a Draco.

Estaba agotado sentado en el despacho de la joven auror cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo. Entonces se abrió la puerta que poco a poco dejó ver una pelirroja cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó indeciso Snape a la joven Weasley sin saber si tutearla y sin atreverse a decir su nombre ya que no sabía el trato que tenía la gryffindor con Tonks.

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"Claro que sí" Le contestó Snape contento de que la pelirroja le tuteara porque había descubierto como tenía que tratarla.

"¿Es cierto que el profesor Snape es mortífago?" Snape miró alucinado a su alumna, asombrado por que le había llamado profesor y por esa duda tan extraña.

"Ya has oído al profesor Dumbledore"

"No lo entiendo" Dijo la pelirroja

"¿Por qué?"

"Se ha pasado años protegiendo a Harry, quería ayudar a Malfoy y últimamente me parecía que con alguna persona había dejado de ser tan desagradable"

"¿Con quién?"

"Contigo, yo hubiera jurado que hasta le gustabas" Snape suspiró y le dijo a su alumna.

"Quería ganarse mi confianza para entregarme a Voldemort y si no hubiera sido por Remus ahora no estaría aquí"

La chica asintió y preguntó intentando ser cuidadosa y no dañar los sentimientos de su amiga: "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Le dijo Snape extrañado.

"Porque a ti parecía que te gustaba, todos los alumnos somos testigos de eso" Le dijo Ginny como si fuera evidente.

Snape tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, era curioso hablar de los sentimientos que una persona tenía hacia él cuando ni él mismo los conocía. "No es el primer palo que me llevo, no te preocupes"

"Está bien" La pelirroja se levantó. "Si quieres cualquier cosa solo dímelo" Ofreció la pelirroja. Tenía ya la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta cuando alguien llamó a ésta. Ella abrió y apareció Draco Malfoy al otro lado. La pelirroja no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente salió del despacho de su amiga mientras que el rubio se daba la vuelta para mirar como se perdía en el pasillo.

"Pase Malfoy" Dijo Snape más seguro con el slytherin que con la gryffindor.

"Antes de irse el profesor Snape me dijo que podía confiar en usted, que hablaría con usted. ¿Lo ha hecho?" Snape asintió recordándose que cuando se intercambiara con Tonks tendría que hablarle sobre el rubio. "Snape no es un mortífago" Dijo el rubio, no en forma de pregunta sino como afirmación.

"Lo sé"

"¿Salió todo bien?" Snape no contestó simplemente miró al rubio con expresión interrogante "Él no me dijo en que consistía su plan pero necesito saber si salió bien, si está bien"

"Está bien" Ante esa respuesta Draco se levantó y se preparó para marcharse pero Snape no se lo permitió "No tienes porque preocuparte por él Draco. Preocúpate por otras personas como Ginny que lo necesitan más" El rubio asintió y sin añadir nada más se fue.

Fueron pasando los días y no tenía ninguna noticia de Tonks. Ya había pasado una semana cuando recibió una carta que decía así:

_Querida Tonks:_

_Creo que por fin puedo quedar contigo, sé que estás muy ocupada con todos esos alumnos corriendo a tu alrededor pero supongo que encontrarás un poquito de tiempo para tu antigua compañera. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos en el bosque que estaba al lado de mi antigua casa y demos una vuelta recordando nuestras aventuras en los pedregales? Te veré allí mañana a las cinco de la tarde. No faltes. Te echo de menos._

_Sydney Smith._

Snape leyó esta carta y cuando la acabó respiró tranquilo por primera vez en esa semana. Mañana se acabaría la tortura, se intercambiaría con Tonks y ella dejaría de correr peligro. El sitio de la cita estaba claro, el bosque del valle Godric, lo que no entendía era la referencia a los pedregales, quizás se refiriera a su misión para Voldemort. Lo mejor sería esperarse y que ella misma se lo dijera.

Llevaba ya una semana en el castillo y no tenía noticias de Voldemort, su impaciencia aumentaba hora a hora, día a día. Además no sabía si Severus y Remus habían conseguido escapar, esperaba que sí. En el séptimo día de su estancia en el castillo por fin fue llamada por Voldemort. Acudió a su presencia y actuó tal y como Snape le había dicho que actuara. Voldemort le pidió que al día siguiente acudiera al valle Godric y una vez en él entrara en la antigua casa de Nicolás Flamel para buscar un ingrediente de pociones que ella nunca había oído nombrar, la verdad es que la pociones nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Nada más llegar a su habitación le escribió una carta a Snape para informarle del momento y del lugar de su encuentro. Como el antiguo profesor de pociones no apareciera se encontraría en un problema porque ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que buscar en casa del antiguo alquimista y no se atrevería a volver al castillo sin el ingrediente.

Al día siguiente Snape se saltó sus dos últimas horas, no se podía arriesgar a llegar tarde y a que Tonks se fuera y no pudieran hacer el intercambio. A las cuatro y media se encontraba en el punto acordado. Media hora más tarde se vio llegar con paso desgarbado.

"Hola" Dijo él con una sonrisa más tranquilo al tenerla delante de sí.

"Hola. Tenemos que entrar en casa de Flamel y encontrar un ingrediente" Dijo Tonks sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para tener una agradable reunión.

"¿Qué ingrediente?" Tonks le dijo el ingrediente y Snape la miró extrañado.

"¿Sabrás cuál es?" Le preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

"Sí, pero dudo que lo encontremos en casa de Flamel"

"Tenemos que intentarlo al menos" Dijo ella. Snape asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha. La casa de Flamel no estaba demasiado lejos así que veinte minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en frente de ella.

Snape se dirigió a la puerta y llamó, como era de esperar nadie contestó. Entonces miró a ambos lados y entró haciendo una seña a Tonks para que le siguiera lo que ella hizo sin dudar.

Una vez dentro Snape le explicó a Tonks el aspecto del ingrediente que estaban buscando y se separaron. Entonces empezó la búsqueda, ambos eran muy eficientes pero la casa era grande y media hora después no lo habían encontrado. Estaba revisando Snape lo que parecía un dormitorio cuando Tonks le llamó. Guiado por la voz de su compañera se acercó adonde ella estaba y vio como Tonks que ya había recuperado su aspecto le enseñaba el ingrediente que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando. Snape lo cogió, lo olió y asintió. Entonces ambos se prepararon para salir de la casa pero cuando Tonks estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Snape la cogió del brazo y le dijo:

"No podemos irnos todavía"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella sin entender nada.

"Porque no podemos ir los dos andando por ahí con el mismo aspecto"

"Es verdad" Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

"Aunque si quieres tú te puedes ir"

"No quiero y además me tienes que poner al día sobre lo que ha pasado en el colegio" Se negó ella.

Se sentaron en el antiguo salón de Nicolás Flamel y enseguida Snape le puso al día de por donde iba en cada uno de los cursos y sobre las reuniones con los profesores. Entonces le tocó a ella a ponerle al día sobre lo que había pasado en el castillo de Lord Voldemort.

"No te puedo contar nada porque no he hecho nada, todos los días iba a desayunar, comer y cenar al comedor que me dijiste y siempre estaba sola, no me he relacionado con ningún mortífago, excepto con Colagusano que estaba cuando Voldemort me mandó mi misión"

"Así es mejor" Al decir esta frase, Snape notó como su voz había cambiado, ya no era la voz aguda de la auror, había recuperado su propia voz. La transformación había comenzado y en los diez minutos siguientes se completó.

Los dos salieron de la casa y volvieron en silencio al bosque donde se habían encontrado. Recorrieron el camino en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Por fin llegaron al bosque y ya era el momento de que cada uno volviera a su castillo.

"¿Necesito saber algo más?" Preguntó Tonks.

Snape se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca. "Me alegro de que estés bien"

"Yo también me alegro de que tú estés bien, no sabía si habíais conseguido salir"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en hablar. Por fin la joven auror se atrevió.

"¿Para que querías hacerte pasar por mí? Hubiera sido igual si no nos hubiéramos hecho pasar el uno por el otro"

Tonks le había hecho esta pregunta decenas de veces durante su entrenamiento y nunca se la había contestado pero ahora tenía en la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Lupin tras volver del castillo de Voldemort así que se lo dijo:

"¿Te acuerdas del crucio que me lanzó Voldemort?" La joven auror asintió. "Creía que iba a ser un avada" Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a Snape que mientras había apartado la mirada.

"Podías habérmelo dicho y dejarme elegir si quería o no correr el riesgo"

"¿Me vas a reprochar algo que ya ha pasado? No merece la pena" Le dijo él clavando su mirada en los castaños ojos de la auror.

"Podías estar muerto" Le dijo ella furiosa.

"Pero no lo estoy"

"Podías habernos avisado a Remus y a mí. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si te hubiera matado? No solo te pusiste en peligro a ti, también a nosotros" Ni ella misma se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, estaba enfadada porque él había arriesgado su vida por ella y ella ni siquiera sabía que le podía haber perdido. Estaba muy furiosa, no sabía que sería de ella si le perdía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le necesitaba, que no podía perderle, que si a él le pasaba algo ella no sobreviviría.

Se acercó a él, cogió su cara entre sus manos y le besó mientras que él tras conseguir reaccionar tras el gesto de la auror rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Tonks. Cuando se separaron Snape se dio cuenta de que Tonks tenía lágrimas en las mejillas así que con suavidad se las secó.

"No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más" Le dijo ella.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó él confuso.

"No decirme que te vas a morir" Contestó ella triste.

"No me he muerto"

"Pero podías haber muerto" Le dijo ella enfadándose.

"Y tú también"

"Pero tú lo sabías" Cada vez estaba más furiosa.

"Pero yo no sabía que a ti te importaba verme muerto" Dijo él intentando convencerla de que no tenía que enfadarse.

"Pues claro que me importa, no ves que te quiero, que este año no sé como me he enamorado de ti" Los ojos del profesor de pociones brillaron mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa. "¿Por qué sonríes?" El enfado de ella seguía aumentando.

Snape la volvió a coger en sus brazos y volvió a besarla.. Cuando se separó le susurró tiernamente.

"Te quiero" Esta vez los ojos que brillaron fueron los de Tonks mientras se acercaba y volvía a besarle.

A pesar de que quería que ese beso durara eternamente Snape se separó enseguida y mimándola con ternura dijo:

"Tenemos que irnos" Ella asintió mientras le abrazaba con fuerza como si le diera miedo perderle. Pero sabía que tenía razón y se separó.

"Cuidate" Le dijo con preocupación. Él asintió pero entonces se acordó de algo que tenía pendiente.

"Antes de irnos te tengo que pedir algo"

"Lo que quieras"

"Cuida de Draco, necesita ayuda" Ella asintió, volvió a abrazarle, se separó con tristeza y con un movimiento de varita desapareció mientras él hacia lo mismo.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Por fin se han aclarado Tonks y Snape. Espero que os gustara porque yo llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para poder escribir este capítulo. _

_Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo antes del lunes que viene porque si no lo he subido habrá que esperar al menos dos semanas más porque me voy de viaje de fin de curso y luego de acampada. Aunque si recibo muchos reviews estaré más motivada e intentaré subirlo antes de irme así que ya sabéis si queréis que suba pronto el capítulo solo tenéis que dejarme muchos reviews. _

_Muchos besos a todos y ya sabes, dale al go de ahí abajo_


	27. LA INICIACIÓN

**27. LA INICIACIÓN**

Draco arrugó con furia la carta que la lechuza de su padre le acababa de entregar y se la tiró a la lechuza que sin tener la culpa de nada abandonó la habitación del rubio furiosa. No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otro remedio, además Snape se lo había pedido y no podía fallarle. Iba a hacerlo, no iba a protestar, al día siguiente ya sería un mortífago pero antes necesitaba hacer una cosa antes de que su brazo se ensuciara por la marca tenebrosa.

Ya tenía un plan así que se fue a desayunar deseando que nada le impidiera ponerlo en marcha. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor como era habitual en él en éste último año. Lo que vio no le gustó nada, Ginny se reía con Potter del estúpido de Weasley que le estaba gritando algo a la sabelotodo de Granger. Desde que él y Ginny habían acabado él no había dejado de verla por todo el colegio con el trío maravilla, parecía que su hermano le había perdonado por estar con él, a saber cual era la excusa que le había puesto la pelirroja a su hermano para que lo olvidara todo. Lo peor para el rubio no era verla con el trío maravilla sino verla con Potter, parecían inseparables, siempre que veía al moreno estaba acompañado de la pequeña de los Weasley a excepción de en las clases que gryffindor y slytherin tenían juntos.

Sabía que Ginny ese día tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque se había llegado a aprender su horario cuando todavía estaba en guerra con ella. Pero ahora no quería que esa guerra siguiese y a pesar de saber que lo que iba a hacer no iba a mejorar su relación con ella abandonó el Gran Comedor antes de que lo hiciera la pelirroja y cuando ella salió caminó de la cabaña del guardabosques la interceptó.

"Hola Weasley" Ella no necesitaba volverse para saber quien le estaba hablando.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" Dijo ella con una indiferencia que dañó al rubio.

"¿Por qué no viniste ese día a la torre de astronomía?" Draco sabía perfectamente que ella había ido y sabía que era lo que ella había oído pero necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella, cualquier cosa.

"Te interesa saberlo un mes después de que dejara plantado al gran Draco Malfoy" Contestó ella con sorna.

"Sí" Contestó él simplemente poniendo a prueba a la temperamental pelirroja.

"Eras un juego y me aburriste" Draco sonrió por dentro sabiendo que le mentía pero entendiéndola ya que ella siempre había tenido algo que él admiraba, orgullo que no llegaba a ser soberbia.

"¿Pensabas comunicármelo en algún momento?" Le preguntó él en el mismo tono.

"No" Sin dirigirle una mirada empezó a andar pero él se lo impidió poniéndose delante.

"¿Me vas a negar que era un juego divertido?" Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de desesperación ante la actitud del rubio.

"Sí" Por primera vez desde que esa conversación había comenzado ella le miró a sus ojos grises y en ellos vio la mirada que la había fascinado y que le había hecho enamorarse.

"Ah ¿sí?" Preguntó Draco con una voz sensual "¿Puedes demostrármelo?" Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de incomprensión ante la extraña pregunta. "Sé que no eres capaz" Para apoyar estas palabras Draco acabó con la escasa distancia que los separaba y rozó con sus labios los de la pelirroja. Ella no se inmutó, al menos eso le pareció al rubio que no pudo notar el escalofrío que recorrió la columna de la gryffindor. Se separó un poco y al ver la sonrisa de burla en los labios de la pelirroja dijo: "Eso está muy bien, pero no me demuestra nada"

Se volvió a acercar a ella pero esta vez a la vez que acercaba sus labios con sus brazos acercaba la cintura de la pelirroja a la suya, ella no reaccionó, ni le separó ni se acercó, simplemente se dejó hacer mientras por dentro su mente luchaba con su corazón por no abrazar al rubio. Él hizo suyos los labios de la pelirroja como si fuera la última vez y le demostró en este beso toda la pasión y ternura que sentía por ella. Ella seguía quieta, sin inmutarse ante la desesperación del rubio que finalmente se dio por vencido y se separó mirando a los ojos castaños de la chica que irradiaban una frialdad que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando se miraba en el espejo.

"¿Quieres más demostraciones?" Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa de indiferencia.

"No y además tú eras una apuesta, solo que creía que podías llegar hasta mi cama, seguro que te hubiera gustado." Ginny se encogió de hombros y el rubio se fue sabiendo que con esa frase había puesto el punto final a su relación con la pequeña de los Weasley.

En la poca distancia que le separaba del castillo la rabia se fue apoderando de Draco. No esperaba que Ginny le tratara así, esperaba gritos, insultos, comentarios desagradables, rabia en sus preciosos ojos castaños, pero no indiferencia, no frialdad. Quizás para ella solo había sido un juego, antes de cruzar la puerta que la ocultaría de su vista la miró por última vez. Allí seguía ella, parada, sin hacer un gesto, sin moverse. Antes de cruzar la puerta Draco no pudo evitar despedirse de ella.

"Adiós pelirroja" Tras suspirar entró en el castillo caminándose al destino que su padre había firmado el día que había secundado a Voldemort.

Ginny sentía los pasos del rubio alejándose de ella para siempre, era incapaz de moverse y más cuando sintió la mirada del rubio clavándose en su espalda, por fin notó como se desviaba y como el rubio entraba en el castillo. Entonces el carácter de Ginny empezó a aparecer. Primero un silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que ella hiciera nada para evitar que cayera. Cuando la lágrima tocó el suelo otra apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja pero ésta se la quitó con furia mientras sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y se caía al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la pelirroja sin que ella pudiera evitarlo lo único que hacia ella era repetir susurrando "Te odio" Una y otra vez controlándose para no salir corriendo detrás de él y decírselo a la cara, queriendo hacerle tanto daño como él le había hecho a ella pero sabiendo que para que él sufriera tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo el rubio tenía que quererla como ella le quería a él

Tras diez minutos sentada en el césped, se limpió los ojos y se levantó prometiéndose que no se lo volvería a hacer, no conseguiría que derramara ni una lágrima más por él y muy dignamente se dirigió a su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas a la que ya llegaba tarde.

* * *

El día se le había hecho muy largo a Draco, lo cierto es que por una parte no quería que llegara la noche pero por otro lado deseaba que ese mal trago pasara cuanto antes. A pesar de los deseos contradictorios del rubio la noche llegó. 

A las diez menos cuarto salió de la sala común de Slytherin tras desembarazarse de Pansy que quería acompañarle fuera a donde fuera. Diez minutos después ya estaba en el límite del bosque prohibido donde su padre le había informada que le esperarían. Tuvo que esperar un poco pero enseguida apareció Goyle, el padre de su compañero de curso, y le pidió que le acompañara. Draco se agarró del brazo del mortífago y se desaparecieron, inmediatamente después apareció enfrente de un gran castillo en el que nunca había estado. Sin decir nada el mortífago se puso a andar y Draco le siguió también callado. Enseguida llegaron a una gran puerta enfrente de la cual Goyle se paró y llamó. La puerta se abrió mientras que por ella salía una gran serpiente que les ignoró. Goyle entró seguido de Draco.

La sala estaba llena, en el medio había un gran trono desde el que Voldemort miraba al que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo mortífago. A su lado Draco pudo reconocer a Colagusano que mantenía la cabeza agachada para demostrar el respeto a su amo. Draco no pudo reconocer a nadie más a pesar de que la sala estaba repleta. Draco calculó que habría unos treinta mortífagos entre los que seguro se encontraban su madre, su tía Bellatrix y Severus pero era incapaz de reconocerlos puesto que todos estaban tapados con máscaras. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer porque su padre se lo había repetido desde que era pequeño así que lo hizo, sin dudar se acercó al trono por el pasillo que habían formado para tal fin las decenas de mortífagos que allí se encontraban, no miró a los lados y tampoco miró a la cara del Señor Tenebroso, su mirada estaba fija en sus pies. Cuando estaba a dos metros del trono se arrodilló y esperó a que Voldemort dijera algo. Voldemort se levantó y dio una vuelta alrededor del rubio observándolo.

"Veo que ya has crecido lo suficiente para convertirte en mi seguidor Draco" Le dijo con una voz tan fría que el chico se estremeció. "¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme fielmente?"

"Sí, señor" Dijo Draco con una voz que no dejaba ver los nervios que le recorrían.

"¿Estás dispuesto a acudir siempre que te llame anteponiéndome a todo lo demás?"

"Sí, señor"

"¿Estás dispuesto a morir defendiendo nuestros ideales?"

"Sí, señor"

"¿Estás dispuesto a morir por mí?"

"Sí, señor"

"Muy bien Draco, espero que todo eso sea verdad, por tu bien. Levántate" Le ordenó, el chico lo hizo sin dudar. Entonces Voldemort entró en la mente del rubio. Draco también estaba preparado para esta parte de la ceremonia aunque no había sido su padre quien le había advertido de esto sino Severus, desde su primer año en Hogwarts había tenido clases semanales en las que Severus le había enseñado Oclumancia así que cerró sin problemas su mente y le mostró al Señor Oscuro solo lo que él quería que viera. Sintió que la invasión de Voldemort era débil, mucho más débil que las de su antiguo profesor de pociones, se asombró al descubrir que su amigo era más poderoso que el mago más temido de la época al menos en un aspecto. Este trámite lo pasó también sin problemas.

Ahora solo quedaba el último y el más doloroso, le iban a marcar como al ganado. Desde su espalda Voldemort murmuró un hechizo y el rubio empalideció al sentir como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su brazo derecho, iba perdiendo fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar, necesitaba gritar pero sin embargo no abrió la boca. Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando y Draco se empezó a sentir mejor.

"Veo que no vas a ser una mala adquisición" Dijo Voldemort mientras volvía a su trono, Draco inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. "Cuando tenga alguna misión para ti te llamaré. Ya puedes volver a Hogwarts" Esta última palabra la dijo con desprecio "Severus, Bellatrix, acompañadle" Dos mortífagos dieron un paso hacia delante y se colocaron a ambos lados del rubio.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que salieron del castillo y Bellatrix rompió el hielo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Draco, sabía que ibas a ser mejor que el blandengue de tu padre"

"Gracias" Dijo Draco mirando a Snape que al igual que la mortífaga se había quitado la máscara. "¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" Les preguntó a ambos.

"Solo esperar" Dijo Snape.

"Es cierto Draco estamos preparando un gran golpe en el que tu estarás involucrado pero te contaremos todo a su debido momento. Ya acompaño ya a mi sobrino a Hogwarts" Le dijo Bellatrix a Snape que negaba con la cabeza ya que necesitaba hablar con el rubio aunque no pudiera delante de la mortífaga.

"Nos ha enviado a los dos y no queremos desobedecer al Señor Tenebroso¿verdad?" Ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Draco se agarró al brazo de su tía y los tres se desaparecieron para aparecerse en el bosque prohibido.

"A partir de ahora cuando nuestro señor te llame con tocar tu marca podrás desaparecerte aunque aún no hayas pasado el examen" Draco asintió a su tía con la cabeza esperando la órdenes de Snape.

"No le cuentes esto a nadie" Dijo por fin el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts "No alardees de ello que nos conocemos porque como se entere algún profesor te arruinarán y no podrás servir a nuestro señor porque serás enviado a Azkaban. Y ahora es menos importante porque no sabes nada, si te cogen por bocazas y tú conoces alguna misión haremos todo lo posible por acabar contigo porque te preferimos muerto antes que vivo y cantando como una gallina" Le dijo con desprecio Snape. Draco volvió a asentir y al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que añadir se separó de ellos y se dirigió al castillo.

Iba confuso, no sabía que era lo que le quería decir Snape, quizás le quería decir que le dijera a Tonks y a Dumbledore que le habían iniciado. Ahora no sabía bien que hacer, además no podía despertar ni al director ni a la profesora de defensa, lo mejor sería tomar la decisión al día siguiente.

Según se acercaba al castillo Draco se iba dando cuenta de una cosa, para él la verdadera guerra había comenzado.

_¡Hola! Como he recibido muchos reviews y me he puesto muy contenta y como he tenido tiempo estoy subiendo el capítulo antes de irme de viaje. Yo creo que como he sido buena me merezco una recompensa en forma de review para llevarme una alegría cuando vuelva de mi viaje. ¡Por favor! _

_Yendo a lo importante, es decir, la historia he hecho cálculos y creo que contando con el epílogo (que ya está escrito, jeje) solo quedan cuatro capítulos más, quizás cinco y espero poder escribirlos y subirlos antes de mis vacaciones de verano porque sino hasta septiembre no podría acabar la historia y sería una pena teniendo en cuenta que queda tan poquito. _

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en él ya aparece algo de Draco- Ginny que ya iba siendo hora como me habéis recordado. _

_De momento creo que nada más, bueno, que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestra opinión y que muchos besos. _


	28. EL ATAQUE

**28. EL ATAQUE**

El día pasó muy lentamente para Draco, sentía la necesidad de hablar con Tonks o Dumbledore cuanto antes. Lo primero que vio nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor fue a Ginny tonteando con algún estúpido Gryffindor de séptimo año, apartó la vista sabiendo que ahora lo que menos importaba era la pelirroja. Ese día tenía clase de pociones y Dumbledore las impartió, justo al acabar la clase se acercó para intentar hablar con él pero él llamó a Potter y los dos salieron de la clase hablando amigablemente. Él los miró irse con impotencia pero no se preocupó demasiado puesto que ahora tenía clase de defensa y quizás pudiera hablar con Tonks. El resultado del intento fue igual de desastroso que con Dumbledore solo que esta vez la profesora de defensa salió de la clase hablando con Granger. Después de defensa se fue a comer y por último a la clase doble de herbología. Después de esa clase se vio libre y se dirigió al despacho de la joven auror pero se encontró con Pansy que lo obligó a acompañarla hasta la biblioteca y una vez allí le obligó a estar con ella. Cuando por fin se libró de ella ya eran las siete de la tarde pero aun así se dirigió al despacho de Tonks

Al llegar llamó a la puerta, nadie contestó así que volvió a llamar. Esta vez si que contestaron, la puerta se abrió y vio como una pelirroja salía por ella mientras seguía hablando con Tonks que la sonreía desde el interior del despacho.

"Mañana nos vemos en Hogsmade que si tu tienes que corregir exámenes yo tengo que estudiar y vamos a la tienda de Fred y George" Tonks asintió desde dentro. La pelirroja se volvió y al ver a Malfoy su sonrisa se convirtió en sarcástica y sin decir nada se fue.

"Hola Draco" Dijo Tonks al ver al rubio parado enfrente de ella. "Pasa, siéntate" El chico hizo lo que ella le decía. "¿Qué querías?" Le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

"Ayer me iniciaron" Dijo sin dudar el rubio. Los ojos de la auror se abrieron como platos. "Soy un mortífago" Ahora Draco se levantó la manga y le mostró a Tonks la marca que le habían puesto la noche anterior.

"Necesito que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo" Pidió ella. Draco no dudó en esto tampoco y empezó a hablar, le contó todo lo que recordaba intentando no dejarse nada.

"Entonces" Habló Tonks cuando el rubio había terminado su relato "¿No sabes lo que tiene planeado Voldemort?" Él negó con la cabeza triste de no poder servir de más ayuda. "Está bien, no pasa nada" Intentó consolarle "Si sabes algo me lo cuentas, a mí o a Dumbledore" Draco sabía que la conversación había terminado así que se dirigió a la puerta y salió del despacho sabiendo que había elegido un bando de forma definitiva.

* * *

Cinco después de que Draco abandonara su despacho la profesora de defensa hizo lo mismo y fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

"Tenemos un problema" Dijo Tonks nada más entrar en el despacho del director.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó curioso Dumbledore ante lo directa que era Tonks.

"Draco ha sido iniciado" Lo cierto es que a ella no le gustaba irse por las ramas.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Ayer por la noche" Dumbledore no podía creer que el rubio hubiera podido abandonar el castillo sin que le descubrieran.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Me lo acaba de contar"

"¿Te lo ha contado él?"

"Eso he dicho"

"¿Traía noticias de Severus?"

"Le vio pero Severus no pudo darle ningún mensaje, Bellatrix Lestrange no se lo permitió" El director suspiró. Tonks tenía razón, eso era una mala señal, seguro que querían a Draco para algo y para eso se habían dado tanta prisa en iniciarlo y si le querían para algo seguramente sería para ponerle en primera línea en un gran ataque. Voldemort no desperdiciaría a ningún mortífago bien entrenado para eso.

"Tienes razón, tenemos un problema"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella con escepticismo ante la conclusión del director.

"¿Te he hablado de lo que hizo el año pasado Hermione Granger para reunir al ED?" Tonks asintió. "Haz lo mismo, encanta una moneda para que Draco pueda comunicarse con nosotros en el caso de que haya un gran ataque y le avisen en el último momento" Ella volvió a asentir y salió del despacho del director después de que él le dijera que no podía olvidar la reunión que tendría después la Orden en la sala de los menesteres.

Fue a su despacho cogió una moneda y hechizó una moneda, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Draco, dársela y explicarle como funcionaba. Lo que no sabía Tonks es que no iba a ser capaz de encontrar a Draco, al menos dentro del castillo.

Cuando Severus sintió el quemazón en el brazo no se extrañó, lo cierto es que llevaba esperándolo todo el día. Sin prisa pero sin demorarse demasiado se dirigió al salón del castillo donde vio como poco a poco se fue llenando por todos los mortífagos que como él habían sentido la llamada.

El salón ya estaba casi repleto y Severus miraba de un lado a otro buscando mortífagos que por un descuido dejaran algo que les identificara al descubierto, pero era incapaz de reconocer a nadie. Todos los mortífagos llevaban el rostro tapado por las máscaras y las túnicas de todos eran idénticas. Solo había dos mortífagos al descubierto, Colagusano que como siempre estaba al lado de su señor temblando de miedo y el de Bellatrix que dirigía su mirada altanera por todo el salón. Cuando todos los mortífagos empezaron a calmarse y el silencio pareció apoderarse del salón Severus creyó reconocer a Draco, un mechón rubio sobresalía entre su máscara y su capucha, era un mechón Malfoy y de su padre no podía ser porque todavía estaba en Azkaban, poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su antiguo alumno.

"Mis queridos mortífagos" Comenzó a hablar Voldemort con su grave voz "Hoy va a ser un día grande para nosotros. Espero que dentro de cinco minutos como mucho nuestros amigos que por defender la pureza de sangre habían acabado encerrados en Azkaban se reunirán con nosotros acompañados de nuestros aliados naturales, los dementores" Todos los mortífagos miraron alucinados a su señor, todos habían descubierto que ese día iba a pasar algo grande al ver lo lleno que estaba el salón, pero ninguno se imaginaba algo como eso.

Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablado puesto que una puerta se abrió y por ella entró una docena de mortífagos, todos ellos escondido tras sus máscaras. Todos los mortífagos se estremecieron al ver en la puerta a los guardianes que custodiaban a sus compañeros, unos cincuenta dementores esperaban en la puerta las órdenes de lord Voldemort, pero sus primeras palabras no fueron para ellos.

"Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos, habéis llegado en el momento justo puesto que iba a comentarle a vuestros compañeros en que consistirá la misión de esta noche" Los recién llegados se arrodillaron y escucharon con atención la misión. "Hoy va a ser el día en el que vamos a acabar con la resistencia. Vamos a atacarla y vamos a destrozarla. Sé de buena tinta que hoy toda la llamada Orden del Fénix se va a encontrar en el castillo de Hogwarts tranquilamente celebrando una fiesta en honor a uno de sus miembros, lo que no saben es que nosotros también estamos invitados a la fiesta" Se rió de su propio chiste "Quiero que acabéis con ellos, con todos ellos, con los sangre sucia, con los traidores de sangre, con todos"

Los mortífagos sabían que las órdenes de su amo habían concluido así que con decisión se dirigieron hacia la salida del salón. En lo que no muchos se fijaron fue en que Voldemort se levantaba de su trono y les seguía. Los que se dieron cuenta se extrañaron ya que él no solía participar en sus batallas.

Draco se estremecía de terror, iba a Hogwarts donde Ginny estaba encerrada sin saber el peligro que corría, tenía que avisar a la Orden pero no sabía como hacerlo y tampoco sabía lo que tendría que hacer una vez que estuviera en la batalla. ¿Pelear con un bando o con el otro? Necesitaba que alguien tomara las decisiones por él, todavía no estaba preparado para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, todavía no era adulto. De repente sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de Snape a través de la máscara, sonrió más tranquilo y siguió andando.

Una vez en las afueras del castillo uno a uno los mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo y apareciéndose en el bosque prohibido, desde donde se veía a Hogwarts que respiraba en paz. El sol estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte y según su tradición los mortífagos se sentaron a esperar que desapareciera por completo para poder atacar en la oscuridad que ellos representaban.

Había buscado por todas partes y era imposible encontrarle, Draco no se encontraba en el castillo. Había ido a la sala común de Slytherin tras hechizar la moneda pero los compañeros de casa de Draco le habían dicho que el rubio había abandonado la sala común con bastante prisa. Entonces Tonks empezó a registrar el castillo, piso por piso, aula por aula, aún así nada, no conseguía encontrarle. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial, el mapa del merodeador, seguro que a Harry no le importaba prestárselo.

Ya casi había llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor y al pasar por un gran ventanal se detuvo bruscamente, algo había llamando su atención, había una gran cantidad de gente en las afueras del bosque prohibido. Todavía había la suficiente luminosidad para poder distinguir al grupo que allí se encontraba, un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Tonks al ver las máscaras y las oscuras túnicas.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento volvió a echar a correr pero ahora cambió su dirección, cinco minutos después se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kingsley, una de las locas ideas de Dumbledore en el momento más inoportuno.

"Hay un grupo de mortífagos en el bosque prohibido" Dijo Tonks sin esperar a que la mayor parte de los allí reunidos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Dumbledore sin querer entender nada.

"Están aquí, son muchos y vienen a por la batalla definitiva" Todos los allí reunidos se levantaron nerviosos cogieron sus varitas y se prepararon para recibir órdenes.

"Tonks ve por Harry, le necesitamos, sin él no podemos derrotar a Voldemort, que coja su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Después avisa a los miembros de la ED que cuando tú y Harry salgáis del colegio que cierren las puertas, que se encierren en el castillo, que protejan las puertas y que se enfrenten a cualquiera que quiera salir para ayudar a cualquiera de los dos bandos" Tonks asintió y salió de la sala no sin antes escuchar como Dumbledore decía "El resto seguirme, el momento definitivo ha llegado"

Tonks volvió a dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar allí dijo la contraseña y entró apresuradamente, vio como Ron y Harry estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y como Hermione y Ginny se reían de ellos.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny venid conmigo" No dejó tiempo a que los muchachos preguntaran porque ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Ellos la siguieron confusos.

"Harry tienes que venir conmigo, coge tu capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador" Los chicos seguían mirándola sin comprender "Los mortífagos están en el bosque prohibido"

"¿Y nosotros?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Vosotros vais a buscar a todos los miembros del ED y cuando Harry y yo salgamos vais a cerrar las puertas, no vais a dejar que entre nadie, a no ser que sea un profesor y vais a luchar con cualquiera que quiera salir sin importar a que bando quiera ayudar"

"Nosotros podemos luchar como Harry" Protestó Ron.

"Necesito que protejáis a los niños que estén dentro del castillo, no olvides que son el futuro y tan e incluso más necesarios como cualquier otro" Ron asintió no demasiado convencido. Tonks vio que estaban todos parados sin hacer nada. "¿A qué esperáis?" Preguntó ella impaciente.

"Voy por mis cosas" Dijo Harry mientras atravesaba corriendo el retrato de la dama gorda que no le había pedido contraseña por una vez al escuchar el relato de Tonks

"Ron busca a los de la ED de Gryffindor, yo busco a los de las otras casas y tú Ginny sella las puertas tras Tonks y Harry, nos vemos en el Hall" Se fue corriendo camino de la casa de Ravenclaw mientras que Ron entraba a su sala común.

"¿Y si alguno de los slytherin quiere salir a ayudar a los mortífagos?" Preguntó la pelirroja a Tonks

"No se lo permitáis aunque tengáis que dejarle inconsciente, aunque tengáis que matarle"

"¿Y si no podemos impedirle salir?" Volvió a interesarse la pelirroja.

"Proteged al resto"

"Habrá algún estudiante ahí fuera a parte de Harry"

"Supongo que habrá algún hijo de mortífago que ya haya sido iniciado como Draco" Ginny iba a decir algo pero Harry las interrumpió.

"¿Nos vamos?" Tonks asintió y los tres empezaron a correr camino a la puerta del castillo. Cinco minutos después ya habían llegado a las puertas. Harry y Tonks las cruzaron. Tonks ayudó desde fuera a Ginny a cerrar las puertas miró a su amiga a los ojos y la sonrió sabiendo que quizás fuera la última vez que la viera, que la batalla final había comenzado.

* * *

Al lado del bosque los mortífagos se levantaron y empezaron a andar hacia el castillo mientras Voldemort les miraba con orgullo sin saber que en el castillo ya se habían puesto las defensas en marcha. Draco notó como alguien se acercaba a él y le cogía del hombro y le obligaba a seguirle. Sin decir nada siguió al que sabía que era su padre, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Severus que desde debajo de su máscara le miraba preocupado, con una sonrisa, que su amigo no pudo ver pero que si correspondió, se despidió porque sabía que la batalla final había comenzado._

* * *

¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy liada y a veces es imposible sacar tiempo e inspiración para escribir. El 24 termino los exámenes y voy a intentar subir un capítulo esa semana pero no prometo nada. Ya es definitivo, quedan 3 capítulos y espero poder subirlos antes de desaparecer en verano de la civilización y de los ordenadores._

_Me gustaría dedicarles este capítulo a todas las personas que en algún momento me han dejado un review, porque sin ellas no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí. Y que aunque no los conteste leo los reviews anónimos y los tengo muy en cuenta._

_Cuando tenga tiempo quiero escribir un one-shot, aceptó sugerencias sobre las parejas. _

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y no olvidéis dejarme un review. Besos_


	29. LA BATALLA FINAL

**29. LA BATALLA FINAL**

Ginny cerró la puerta tras Tonks y Harry, esperó cinco minutos y la volvió a abrir, asomó su cabecita y al ver que no había nadie salió. Selló la puerta con un hechizo que impedía que alguien que no tuviera sangre Weasley por las venas la abriera como le había dicho Hermione que hiciera. No sabía muy bien porque estaba haciendo esa locura, solo sabía que tenía que encontrar a Draco. A pesar de cómo se había portado con ella, a pesar de que a veces sentía que le odiaba, tenía que encontrarle porque si Tonks sabía que le habían iniciado eso solo podía ser porque él se lo había dicho y si él se lo había dicho era porque no quería ser mortífago, porque estaban en el mismo bando

La mejor forma de llegar hasta los mortífagos sin ser vista era acercarse a ellos por el campo de quidditch y hacia allí se dirigió. Notaba como sus piernas temblaban de miedo pero aún así sujetaba su varita con coraje, incluso estaba dispuesta a matar si hacía falta.  
Estaba entrando en el campo de quidditch cuando vio como dos figuras se acercaban a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio las máscaras que les cubrían los rostros. De repente oyó una voz, que nunca había sido capaz de olvidar, la voz del que había intentado matarla en su primer año dándole ese maldito diario.

"Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Una Weasley"

* * *

Draco siguió a su padre con asco, no quería estar cerca de él nunca más, no después de lo que le había obligado a hacer, si no hubiera sido por él ahora mismo estaría en el castillo, muerto de miedo por el ataque de los mortífagos pero por lo menos no estaría en el bando de los asesinos. Se separaron un poco del grupo de los mortífagos. Su padre le cogió del hombro y le dijo con orgullo:

"Tenemos una misión muy especial, hijo. Tenemos que llevarle a Potter al Señor Oscuro y si no podemos llevarle vivo, tenemos que llevarle muerto" Draco podía imaginarse la perversa sonrisa que tendría su padre tras la máscara.

"Estará dentro del castillo. Vayamos por el campo de quidditch" Ordenó el joven a su padre. Lucius Malfoy siguió a su hijo sin rechistar orgulloso del carácter que demostraba el heredero de los Malfoy. Ya casi estaban saliendo del campo cuando Draco vio como una figura se acercaba hacia ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la reconoció y oyó como su padre decía:

"Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Una Weasley"

* * *

Severus sabía que tenía que avisar a la Orden para que el ataque no les pillara de sorpresa, así que tras ver como Lucius arrastraba a su hijo se fue alejando poco a poco del grupo de mortífagos que estaba esperando la orden de su Señor. No sabía como iba a entrar en el castillo, todos los alumnos se lanzarían a su cuello, lo mismo que la mayoría de los profesores. Tenía que encontrar a Tonks, a Remus o a Albus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tonks y Harry salieron del castillo intentando no ser vistos, ambos sabían que Voldemort se encontraría en la retaguardia mirando con placer la batalla que acababa de empezar entre los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando sobrevivir y llevarse a la tumba a gran parte de los enemigos que no se dieron cuenta de otro pequeño enfrentamiento.

"Un mortífago" Susurró Harry a Tonks al ver como alguien se acercaba. La auror preparó la varita dispuesta a proteger con su vida a Harry si era necesario.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Una Weasley"

Ginny sujetó la varita con fuerza mientras Draco hacía lo mismo, preparado para intervenir en cualquier momento. Ginny le dirigió un expelliarmus a Lucius Malfoy pero él era más rápido y desarmó a la joven pelirroja. Ella les miró altivamente mientras sonreía demostrando un valor que en realidad no sentía. "Crucio" Gritó el mortífago haciendo que Ginny cayera al suelo por el dolor. Lucius la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero no era suficiente, quería disfrutar más así que le dijo a su hijo:

"Mátala" Draco le miró asombrado mientras Ginny escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas para que ninguno de los dos rubios viera las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Draco tomó la decisión, era ahora o nunca. Con calma pronunció las palabras de la maldición asesina. Ginny se estremeció al oír perfectamente sus últimas palabras pero aún así no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, vio una luz verde y luego... nada. No sentía dolor, no sentía como su alma salía de su cuerpo, no se sentía muerta, lo que sí sintió fue como una dulce mano le acariciaba el pelo. Por fin se atrevió a moverse y al levantar la cabeza vio como Draco la miraba con una sonrisa triste:

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras con ternura le secaba las lágrimas. Ella simplemente asintió incapaz de decir nada. Draco le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo de pie se lanzó a su cuello llorando mientras él la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

"Creía que me ibas a matar" Dijo ella por fin entre sollozos.

"Nunca sería capaz de matarte" Contestó él con cariño. "Por cierto¿qué haces aquí afuera?" Le preguntó él.

"Me dijo Tonks que estabas fuera y yo salí a buscarte"

"Estás loca" Le dijo él abrazándola más fuerte. "Volvamos al castillo" Le ordenó mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la pelirroja y la cogía de la mano obligándola a seguirle.

* * *

Tonks preparó su varita y cuando el mortífago estuvo a su alcance lanzó un expelliarmus que dio a Severus en el pecho haciendo que saliera disparado.

"No te muevas" Le dijo a Harry mientras se acercaba al mortífago dispuesto a acabar con él de una vez por todas. Al ver Severus como Tonks se acercaba dispuesta a lanzarle otro hechizo se quitó la máscara. Los ojos de la auror se abrieron como platos.

"No sabía que eras tú" Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

"Eso espero" Le contestó él con una sonrisa.

"¿Y la Orden?"

"Ya están luchando"

"¿Y vosotros?"

"Vamos a por Voldemort"

"Seguidme" Dijo Snape mientras comenzaba a andar con su varita en la mano.

"Vamos Harry" Dijo la auror. Harry no se había perdido de vista la escena y no se podía creer lo que acababan de ver sus ojos.

"Yo contigo no voy a ningún sitio" Le contestó el gryffindor mientras la apuntaba con la varita. Snape se dio la vuelta al oír a Harry.

"Deja de hacer el tonto Potter" Le ordenó.

"Tú eres un mortífago y ella es una traidora. He dicho que no voy a ningún sitio"

"Nunca aprenderás¿verdad Potter? El único traidor que hay aquí soy yo y no estoy traicionando precisamente a Albus"

"Pero Dumbledore dijo..." Empezó Harry dudando de lo que había pensado.

"Hubiera estado bien que Albus le dijera a los hijos de los mortífagos que yo era su aliado, seguro que ahora mismo Voldemort me estaba poniendo un altar" Dijo con sarcasmo el antiguo profesor de pociones.

"Un mortífago mató a mi primo, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que ser su aliada" Añadió Tonks harta de la conversación. "Ahora Harry, síguele" Ordenó furiosa.

Harry por fin, aunque con cierta duda les siguió.

* * *

Ginny y Draco estaban ante las puertas del castillo. La pelirroja iba a abrir la puerta cuando Draco la cogió del brazo y la besó con pasión dejándola los labios enrojecidos. En un primer momento ella se dejó hacer pero enseguida se separó.

"Ahora no es el momento Draco" Le dijo la pelirroja atónita ante el comportamiento del rubio pues ahora se estaba quitando la túnica y desordenándose la camisa. "¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó Ginny puesto que en ese momento el rubio la estaba desordenando el pelo y la camisa a ella.

"Los slytherins querrán una explicación por mi ausencia" Ginny entendió las intenciones del rubio.

"Mi hermano te mata" Añadió la pelirroja, él se encogió de hombros y Ginny abrió la puerta.

La primera persona que vieron fue a Hermione que les esperaba con la varita en alto. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a Ginny mirando con desconfianza al rubio.

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó la pelirroja tras asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

"Los slytherins" Dijo la castaña mirando acusatoriamente al rubio.

"Yo me encargo de ellos" El rubio se fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Hermione mirando la ropa de Ginny.

"Ya te contaré. Vamos al Gran Comedor"

"Tu hermano le va a matar"

"Pues vamos a evitarlo" Añadió la pelirroja.  
Draco entró en el Gran Comedor y se acercó a la mesa de los slytherins. Todos aparentaban cansancio y parecían haber luchado contra los antiguos miembros de ED que todavía les tenían apuntados con las varitas.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba tranquilamente.

"Hemos intentado salir de aquí para ayudar a nuestros padres mientras tú te revolcabas con alguna" Le dijo Pansy furiosa.

"Sois estúpidos" Les dijo Draco altanero. Zabinni se levantó furioso y le sujetó por los cuellos de la camisa amenzadoramente.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que el Señor Oscuro no nos quiere ahí fuera"

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" Draco se levantó la manga de la camisa, enseñando a sus compañeros la marca que ensuciaba su brazo. Todos le miraron alucinados. "Y ahora, os estáis quietecitos y dejáis de molestar"

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del bosque prohibido desde donde Voldemort miraba con una sonrisa la batalla. A su derecha se encontraba Bellatrix que tenía la misma sonrisa que su Señor, a su izquierda estaba Colagusano que miraba la batalla como una rata asustada. Al ver llegar a Harry, Tonks y Snape, Voldemort sonrió.

"Encargaros de ellos" les dijo a sus dos vasallos. Bellatrix se acercó a Snape con una sonrisa mientras que Colagusano se acercó a Tonks suspirando resignado por su destino, por lo menos no tendría que luchar con Snape.

Tonks le envió dos hechizos a Colagusano que ante el poder de la auror se desmayó. Aunque tardó poco en librarse del mortífago no pudo oír la conversación entre Bellatrix y Severus.

"Sabía que llegaría el día en el te reconocerías como un traidor"

"Me alegro ser yo el que te va a matar Bellatrix, va a ser un placer" Le contestó él con una sonrisa.

"Eso habrá que verlo porque nunca ha habido ningún mortífago mejor que yo" El hechizo que lanzó en ese momento Bellatrix dio en el blanco y Severus salió disparado por los aires por segunda vez esa noche. Bellatrix sonrió y se acercó al antiguo profesor de pociones cuando oyó:  
"Mejor ser un buen auror que el mejor de los mortífagos" Bellatrix se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su sobrina pero no tuvo tiempo ni para mirarla a la cara porque la maldición asesina salió de la varita de la auror vengando así la muerte de Sirius.

Tonks con un rápido movimiento de varita acercó a Severus la suya y ambos se acercaron a Harry y Voldemort que en ese momento habían dejado atrás las palabras obligando nuevamente a sus varitas a enfrentarse. Un estrecho rayo dorado unía las dos varitas, estaban encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz. Tanto Tonks como Severus sabían perfectamente que era lo que había pasado, priori incantatem. Se quedaron mirando como Voldemort dominaba la situación, los guijarros de luz se acercaban lentamente a la varita del joven Potter y veían impotentes como la varita de Harry vibraba sin que el gryffindor pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

De repente ambos entendieron la profecía, Harry no tenía que luchar solo esa batalla, ellos tenían que ayudarle. Se miraron y asintieron. Dirigieron sus varitas a la espalda de Harry y ambos susurraron lo mismo. Era un hechizo muy antiguo que servía para dar su energía a quien recibiera el hechizo. Un rayo azul salió de ambas varita directo a la espalda de Harry. De repente Harry sintió como si su magia se multiplicara, se sentía capaz de vencer a cualquiera, incluso a Voldemort. Los guijarros de luz que casi habían tocado su varita cambiaron de sentido y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la varita de Voldemort que miraba furioso al traidor y a la última de los Black.

Cuando los guijarros tocaron su varita, empezaron a salir sus anteriores víctimas, poco a poco iban saliendo personas de su varita mientras que él intentaba no soltarla a pesar de las fuertes vibraciones y del calor que desprendía la varita. Habían salido diez personas de su varita cuando no pudo evitar soltarla. Una gran fuerza le hizo salir disparado, se chocó contra el árbol que tenía en su espalda.

Harry se acercó a él con una mirada de odio, estaba tan concentrado que no oyó como Snape y Tonks se desplomaban tras el gran esfuerzo de ayudarle. Estaba a dos pasos del grandioso Voldemort, del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, del Señor Oscuro y Harry solo veía el miedo en sus ojos, pero él no se iba a dejar engañar por ese temor aparente. Era el momento, había llegado el fin de la guerra.

"Avada Kedavra"

_

* * *

_

¡Hola¿Qué tal todo el mundo? Primero pedir disculpas por el retraso porque dije que iba a subir el nuevo capítulo hace un mes y aquí estoy subiéndolo ahora. Tengo buenas excusas como esa de que se me rompió el portátil en el que tenía escritos los tres capítulos que faltan, la vida es muy dura, ya lo sabemos todos. Ahora quiero confesar una cosa, sino hubiera sido por las CINCO personas que utilizaron un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un review no hubiera subido el capítulo porque es bastante desmoralizante que según fanfiction hayan entrado 170 personas en el capítulo y que CINCO personas solo te hayan dejado review. Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo por lo tanto a: leodyn, sakura shidou, clau, amsp14, honeybeem.

Respecto al fic como os habréis podido dar cuenta se está acabando, quedan solo dos capítulos y espero poder subirlos pronto, depende de las ganas que tenga de escribir que son directamente proporcionales al número de reviews. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis que suba pronto el próximo capítulo dejadme muchos reviews diciéndome su opinión sobre la historia (pensaréis que parece un chantaje, yo os digo: es un chantaje)

Por si no lo subo antes de irme a mi pueblo de la prehistoria: FELIZ VERANO.


	30. ¿ODIO? ¿AMOR?

**30. ¿ODIO¿AMOR?**

Harry se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inerte de Tom Ryddle, su cara estaba contraída por el miedo y Harry supo que estaba muerto. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Tonks y Snape estaban desmayados no muy lejos de él. Ninguno de los dos le preocupaba, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era la batalla que estaba transcurriendo enfrente de él. Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden se seguían lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Los aurores eran atacados por los seguidores del Señor Oscuro que no sabían que su Señor estaba muerto, que ya no tenían nada por lo que luchar. Era él el encargado de acabar con la sangrienta lucha. Tenía que hacer saber a todos que Voldemort estaba muerto.

Sonriendo pronunció el encantamiento que había aprendido en su primer año en Hogwarts:

"Wingardium Leviosa" Moviendo lentamente su varita comenzó a elevar el cuerpo de Voldemort y a acercarlo a la batalla. Los mortífagos miraban aterrados el cuerpo muerto de su antiguo señor mientras que los aurores sonreían ante la imagen. Poco a poco los mortífagos que aún vivían iban desapareciendo despejando el campo que había sido testigo de la cruenta batalla. Decenas de cuerpos estaban tendidos, unos heridos y otros sin vida. Los aurores y miembros de la Orden supervivientes empezaron a buscar a sus seres queridos entre los vivos y más tarde entre los cuerpos tendidos.

Harry vio como la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a él corriendo, veía las lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una expresión fría le preguntó si estaba bien, al asentir el muchacho ella le ordenó que volviera al castillo y se acercó lentamente a Severus y a Tonks que no habían recobrado la consciencia.

Molly Weasley le abrió la puerta del castillo tras darle un gran abrazo, lloraba, cinco de sus hijos habían participado en la batalla y no tenía noticias de ellos, estaba aterrada. La entrada del castillo estaba vacío así que se dirigió cansado hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando entró en él oyó que alguien le llamaba por su nombre y sintió como alguien le abrazaba. Él se hundió en el abrazo de la pelirroja contento de volver a verla una vez más, no notó como una fría mirada gris se clavaba en ellos.

La mayoría de los slytherins se levantaron fijando su mirada en Potter ya que sabían que había estado en la batalla y que seguramente habría visto la victoria de uno de los dos bandos. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un hechizo salió de la varita de Pansy directa a la espalda de la pelirroja cuando el rubio conjuró un campo de fuerza que protegía a la pareja.

Ante la rara sensación del campo de fuerza Ginny y Harry se dieron la vuelta y miraron a los slytherins que seguían apuntándolos con las varitas.

"Se acabó" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona "Esta varita" dijo elevando su varita ante la mirada asombrada de todos los alumnos "me ha ayudado a matar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero¿por qué temer a un muerto? Me ha ayudado a matar a Voldemort"

Muchos alumnos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre pero se alegraron ante la noticia. Inmediatamente después los miembros del ED detuvieron a todos los que apuntaban al niño que vivió con la varita.

"¿Es cierto?" Le preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Él asintió feliz por poder dar esa noticia. Ginny le volvió a abrazar y más tarde sintió como lo hacían Hermione y Ron. Ninguno de los cuatro vio como un rubio abandonaba el Gran Comedor triste a pesar de la victoria.

* * *

Severus sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, lo último que podía recordar era como Tonks y él habían dado su energía a Harry, pero no era capaz de acordarse de nada más. Al darse cuenta del peligro que aún corrían se incorporó corriendo. Sintió una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba en la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey le miraba con una agradable sonrisa.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Consiguió preguntar a pesar del mareo que le había dado al incorporarse tan bruscamente.

"Se acabó todo, Harry consiguió matar a Voldemort y los mortífagos que todavía estaban vivos huyeron" Severus asintió y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Todas las camas de la enfermería estaban ocupadas, no había ningún visitante porque la enfermera de Hogwarts no quería que molestaran a sus pacientes.

Vio un par de cabelleras rojas en las camas, también le pareció ver a Lupin y a Kingsley en otras camas. Se empezó a desesperar al no ver a quien estaba buscando. Intentó levantarse pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió empujándole para que se volviera a tumbar, él se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera una protesta salió de sus labios mientras sentía el miedo recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, no sabía lo que iba hacer si ella no estaba bien, una cosa tenía clara, ahora no podía vivir sin ella. Volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

Ginny vio como su madre se acercaba corriendo hacia ella y la aplastaba entre sus brazos mientras lloraba. Le daba miedo preguntar pero al final lo hizo:

"¿Cómo están todos?" Ron que estaba cerca de su madre y su hermana atendió a la respuesta de la señora Weasley:

"Papá y Bill están en la enfermería, los gemelos y Charlie está bien, pero... pero... Percy..." No pudo seguir porque el llanto se lo impedía. Ron y Ginny comprendieron lo que había pasado con el joven Weasley y no preguntaron nada más, solo abrazaron a su madre intentando consolarla.

Por fin entró en el Gran Comedor un profesor, McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y con un sencillo hechizo aumentó el volumen de su voz para que todos la oyeran.

"Aunque muy pocos de los que estáis aquí habéis sido testigos de lo que ha pasado fuera ha habido una gran batalla, me gustaría poder llamarla la batalla final porque el-que-no-debe..." de repente se interrumpió al acordarse de que el antiguo director de Hogwarts siempre decía que era estúpido tenerle miedo a un nombre, ahora tenía que respetar su memoria "... porque Voldemort ha muerto" Los alumnos ya sabían la noticia porque se la había comunicado Harry "Pero esa muerte ha implicado otras muertes como la de Dumbledore. Aún así todos tenemos que seguir adelante, esta batalla ha sido el principio de la paz"

El anuncio de la muerte del director dejó a todos sin palabras pero sabían que la profesora de transformaciones tenía razón, había que seguir adelante. Mientras la nueva directora se acercaba a los slytherins para encerrarlos hasta que supiera quien había querido ayudar a los mortífagos Ginny se separó de su madre y sus amigos para buscar a Draco antes de que se lo llevaran con el resto de los slytherins pero no pudo encontrarle, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y Ginny no pudo evitar preocuparse.

* * *

Harry también había abandonado el Gran Comedor y estaba sentado en la enfermería, al lado de la cama de Snape que seguía desmayado. Había conseguido entrar a pesar de la oposición de la señora Pomfrey, pero ni siquiera ella podía negarle nada a quien había acabado con Lord Voldemort.

Por fin Snape empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos. Se incorporó y miró asombrado a Potter.

"¿Cómo está, profesor?" Le preguntó el muchacho.

"Bien" Contestó Severus sin comprender que hacía allí, pero Harry no se hizo mucho de rogar.

"Quería darle las gracias"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer"

"Quiero hacerlo" Le interrumpió Harry "Gracias por salvarme el primer año, gracias por haberme protegido todos estos años y gracias por ayudarme hoy, sin usted no habría podido vencer a Voldemort"

Harry vio algo que le asombró, Snape estaba sonriendo y lo que era increíble era que la sonrisa estaba dirigida a él.

"Ha sido un placer Potter" Le contestó el profesor de pociones.

"Harry" Dijo el muchacho.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido el profesor.

"Llámame Harry" Le contestó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba. Iba irse cuando Severus le llamó:

"Pot... Harry si quieres algo solo dímelo¿vale?" Harry asintió y se iba a ir cuando Snape dijo algo que hizo que sonriera: "¡Ah! Y mi nombre es Severus"

Severus se quedó mirando con una sonrisa a Harry, sorprendido de descubrir que no era como su padre y que incluso era un buen chico. En ese momento se acordó de Tonks y como la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se levantó y empezó a buscarla por todas las camas.

Por fin la encontró, estaba en la cama más alejada de la suya y estaba dormida con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Él se sentó a su lado, no quería despertarla, solo quería observarla. Pero cinco minutos después de que se sentará en la silla ella empezó a moverse.

Él la miró preocupado, pero sonrió al ver que abría los ojos. Tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la que había tenido él, se incorporó rápidamente y él notó como se mareaba ya que cerró los ojos muy fuerte pero enseguida los abrió para enfrentarse a lo que fuera con coraje.

Al verle sentado a su lado sonrió, pero aún así intento levantarse. Él se lo impidió empujándola hacia atrás.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó confundida.

"Todo se ha acabado" Le contestó Severus aunque él todavía no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Y Harry?" Volvió a interesarse Tonks.

"Está bien" Le aseguró el profesor de pociones.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó de nuevo la profesora de defensa.

"En realidad no" Dijo él pensativo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Tonks se volvió a incorporar.

"¡Me ha pedido que le llamara Harry!" Dijo en tono asombrado Severus.

"Eres tonto" Afirmó Tonks antes de volver a desmayarse.

Severus volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que era preciosa.

* * *

Draco subió a la torre de astronomía. Se sentía fatal, había matado a su padre pero eso no hacía que sus entrañas se revolvieran con angustia. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su Ginny abrazando a Potter. Se había quedado solo, su padre estaba muerto, su madre no le perdonaría haber matado a su padre, sus amigos, por llamarlos de alguna manera estaban detenidos y sabían que él era un traidor y por último solo quedaba Ginny que seguro que ya no querría saber nada de él, ya tenía a Potter.

Miró a los campos de Hogwarts y vio desolación, muerte, horror, miedo... así se sentía él. Oyó como alguien entraba en la torre, se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Potter.

"Hola" Dijo el moreno.

"Hola" Contestó el rubio asombrado del saludo.

"La mayoría de los slytherins han sido detenidos" Le informó Harry.

"Ahora bajo para que me detengan a mí también, además me pueden detener por dos cosas, por ser slytherin y por ser mortífago" Dijo el rubio mientras miraba por última vez las decenas de cuerpos que estaban esparcidos por Hogwarts.

"Tú no vas a ser detenido" Harry se puso al lado del rubio.

"¿Por qué¿Me vas a matar?" Lo cierto era que así le hacía un favor al rubio.

"No. Nunca haría daño a quien salvó a Ginny" Draco no dijo nada, solo suspiró, Potter debería estar contento de que hubiera salvado a su noviecita. "Te debe estar buscando" Añadió el pelinegro.

"¿A mí?" Preguntó el rubio asombrado.

"No iba a buscar a quien considera su hermano mayor" Draco sonrío y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Draco" Le llamó "Como la hagas daño te mato"

"Gracias Harry" Contestó el rubio.

Salió a buscar a la pelirroja y sabía donde encontrarla. Se dirigió a la sala común de slytherin y allí se la encontró, dándole patadas a la estatua que encerraba su sala común.

"Claro que no me sé la contraseña pero quiero entrar¿me oyes? Quiero hablar con alguien que seguro que está ahí dentro y tarde o temprano te vas a cansar de mí y me vas a abrir así que haznos un favor y déjame pasar ya"

"Es tan cabezona como tú y no te va a abrir" Le dijo el rubio divertido por la situación.

"Hola" Dijo la pelirroja al volverse.

"Hola" Contestó él.

"Creí que te habías ido"

"¿Adónde?" Preguntó alucinado Draco.

"Con los mortífagos"

"¿Qué hago yo con ellos si no hay ninguna mortífaga tan guapa como tú?" Le preguntó con cariño mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Tenía miedo de que lo hubieras hecho, no sé que habría hecho sin ti" Le confesó la pelirroja sonrojada.

Draco cogió la barbilla de Ginny con cariño y la levantó obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. "Te quiero Gin"

"Yo a ti también" Le dijo ella antes de besarle con cariño.

* * *

"Me aburro" Dijo Tonks a Severus que la sonreía divertido. "Quiero salir de aquí"

"Pero la señora Pomfrey ha dicho..."

"Después de enfrentarme a mortífagos y al mismo Lord Voldemort la señora Pomfrey no me da miedo" Dijo la profesora de defensa levantándose. "¿Vienes o te quedas?" Le preguntó a Severus que la miraba alucinado.

"Voy, voy" Dijo el profesor de pociones siguiéndola.

Salieron a los jardines que todavía tenían restos del horror que allí se había vivido. Pero Tonks solo pudo ver a dos jóvenes, uno rubio y la otra pelirroja, que iban de la mano hablando animadamente. Al verles les saludaron alegremente y Tonks y Severus les respondieron con cariño.

"¿Quién pudiera tener su edad?" Le dijo Tonks a su acompañante.

"Yo nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora" Dijo él como respuesta todavía mirando a sus alumnos.

"Yo tampoco" Contestó ella mientras le miraba. " Por cierto Severus" Llamó la atención del profesor de pociones. "Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero Nymphadora" La iba a besar pero ella se apartó y le dijo:

"Ni cuando tú lo dices suena bien, que nombre más horrible"

"Entonces me tendrás que tener ocupado para que no lo diga nunca"

"Hecho" Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a besarle.

* * *

Ninguna de las parejas eran testigos de que estaban siendo observados. McGonagall sonreía preguntándose en que momento habían pasado del odio al amor._

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo! El penúltimo capítulo, sé que parece el último pero quiero añadir un epílogo que espero que también leáis._

_Como esta vez he recibido muchos reviews he decidido subir rápido el capítulo y aquí estoy, para que veáis que los reviews también tienen su recompensa. _

_Esto es casi el final y me gustaría muchísimo saber vuestra opinión, las oportunidades de dejarme un review se están acabando y no quiero que os quedéis con las ganas, así que aprovechar, es el momento. Solo quedan 19 reviews para llegar al 200, reconocer que queda mucho mejor 200 que 199 y a mí me haría mucha ilusión y sin vosotros no puedo llegar._

_Yo creo que no tengo que decir nada más solo que gracias por la paciencia si has leído hasta aquí porque corto no es._

_Muchos besos a todos. _


	31. EPILOGO

**31. EPÍLOGO**

Estaba muy nerviosa, el día siguiente era su primer día de colegio y estaba impaciente por ver el sitio del que tanto le habían hablado sus padres y donde habían trabajado hasta que ella nació. Su hermano tenía dos años más que ella e iba a Slytherin, su padre siempre había dicho que esa era la mejor casa pero ella quería ir a Gryffindor como había hecho su madre.

Diane no vio como su padre se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a su pequeña hijita prepararse para dejar su casa, la miraba con orgullo a pesar de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido por la noche sobre las distintas casas. Madre e hija habían defendido con garras y dientes a gryffindor mientras que los dos hombres de la casa defendían el valor de ser slytherin. Él nunca se habría podido imaginar que estaría orgulloso de su hija aunque fuera una de los odiados gryffindors, pero quien le iba a decir a él en sus años de colegio que la única persona capaz de conquistar su corazón iba a ser una leona.

* * *

Era el último día de vacaciones, al día siguiente empezaría el colegio. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de entrar en Hogwarts, sus padres siempre decían que el colegio había sido la mejor etapa de sus vidas y él estaba impaciente por comprobarlo. El chico no vio como su hermana pequeña se acercó a él, mirándole orgullosa, mirando como su héroe la abandonaba.

Su hermana de apenas seis años se acercó a él y le dijo:

"Te voy a echar de menos Arthur" Él se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama con ella en las rodillas:

"Yo a ti también enana"

"Al menos me traerás un regalito" Dijo la pequeña con un mohín.

"En Navidad te voy a traer el mejor regalo del mundo"

Su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue más contenta.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la estación. Estaba llena de alumnos que saludaban a sus compañeros y nuevos alumnos que no sabían a quien dirigirse. Arthur y Diane pertenecían a este último grupo pero ambos pusieron cara de resignación al ver como sus padres se acercaban y se ponían a hablar animadamente entre sí.

Tras vencer a Lord Voldemort, los Snape y los Malfoy se habían hecho inseparables, a pesar de la diferencia de edad había algo que había puesto las bases de la amistad que en ese momento, más de quince años después todavía continuaba. Arthur y Diane se conocían muy bien y a pesar de tener la misma edad nunca habían conseguido llevarse medianamente bien aunque sus respectivos padres lo intentaron por todos los medios.

Por fin Diane y Arthur pudieron subir al tren tras las miradas orgullosas de sus padres.

"Estarán bien" Dijo Ginny intentando convencerse.

"Seguro que sí" Añadió Tonks sonriendo con cariño a su amiga.

Los dos padres eran incapaces de decir nada, sentían orgullo por sus pequeños y al mismo tiempo temor ya que ambos eran conscientes de la difícil etapa que les esperaba.

* * *

Diane empezó a andar por el tren, no sabía en que vagón entrar, por fin encontró uno vacío y entró en él suspirando aliviada. Había esperado ese día con impaciencia pero ahora que había llegado tenía que reconocer que estaba asustada, quizás no se estaba tan mal en casa. Llevaba cinco minutos en el vagón cuando la puerta se abrió, la sonrisa que dirigió al recién llegado se transformó en una mueca de desprecio al reconocer a Arthur.

"Hola" Dijo él con el mismo desprecio que había percibido en los ojos de la chica.

"Hola" Contestó ella.

Él entró y se sentó.

"Estaba deseando que llegara este momento" Le dijo mientras la miraba con una fría sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella sin demostrar ningún interés.

"Para no tener encima a mis padres diciéndome que tengo que ser tu amigo"

"Espero que ahora me muestres al verdadero Arthur" Le contestó ella pensativa "Lo cierto es que no me puede gustar menos que el falso así que... ¿por qué no probar?" La fría sonrisa desapareció del rostro del muchacho mientras calmadamente se levantaba.

"Te va a gustar mucho menos, de eso me voy a asegurar yo" Tras decir eso salió del vagón. Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta que les separaba con satisfacción, no había duda que eso había sido un buen inicio de curso.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje en el que sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar llegaron a su destino, todos los alumnos de primer curso miraron asombrados el castillo rodeado por un manto de estrellas desde sus barcas. Los niños esperaron impacientes en una sala mientras los mayores se asentaban hablando animadamente en el Gran Comedor. Por fin la puerta se abrió y dejó pasó a una profesora que con voz fría se presentó:

"Soy Hermione Granger, la subdirectora del colegio, seguidme que vamos a proceder a asignar las que van a ser vuestras casas durante los siete años que paséis aquí" Arthur y Diane sonrieron al reconocer a la amiga de sus madres y la siguieron más confiados.

Miraron como se acercaba con una banqueta en la que un viejo y remendado gorro reposaba. Sacó una lista y empezó a llamar uno a uno a los alumnos de los primeros cursos. Tras una veintena de alumnos Arthur oyó su nombre:

"Malfoy, Arthur" El chico se acercó al sombrero sin titubear y se sentó sin miedo. Apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza con una voz clara dijo:

"SLYTHERIN"

Pocos alumnos después llamaron a Diane:

"Snape, Diane" El sombrero apenas lo pensó, enseguida tuvo clara la decisión:

"GRYFFINDOR"

Diane se acercó a la mesa que aplaudía con fervor contenta de la elección del sombrero.

Poco tiempo después los platos se llenaron de comida y el festín empezó. Diane no tenía demasiada hambre por los nervios y además no podía olvidar la conversación que había tenido en el tren con el estúpido de Malfoy, sentía que esa conversación era algo más que una pequeña discusión, era una declaración de guerra, que estaba ansiosa por ganar.

Arthur apenas comió nada, estaba ilusionado por comenzar su nueva vida y además no podía olvidar la cara de la tonta de Snape mientras había discutido con ella en el tren, había comenzado una guerra antes de empezar el curso y él iba a luchar por ganar cada batalla.

* * *

La cena terminó pronto y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus salas comunes. Unos ojos grises se cruzaron con unos negros, ambos reflejaban odio. Ninguno de los dos podía saber lo cercano que estaba ese sentimiento del amor aunque ambos lo descubrirían a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts._

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo. Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el último capítulo pero no quería escribirlo, no quería acabar la historia. Ha pasado más de un año y medio desde que empecé este fic y desde el primer momento soñaba con llegar al día de hoy pero lo cierto es que ahora me da mucha pena que haya llegado porque implica que el primer fic que empecé a escribir ya se ha terminado._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que han tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí, porque sé que es bastante largo y que a veces cuesta mucho trabajo. _

_En especial quiero darle las gracias a_: **LadyVega, Rosa E. Landeros Martnez, flame-alchemist-x, zoe simitis, Daniela lupin de black, Africa, MeilinSnape, leodyn, Abin, pangelik, Mayra Potter, Wolfgang-Snape, Eri mond licht, SaraMeliss, amsp14, Nocrala , NiphredilPotter3, HoneyBeeM, Indira de Snape, Laura owl, mBlack, ginevraweasley, fiosol, Rikmita, galilea, KaTy, daina, eowyn-dasterina, Diony, zulemita, adora a snape, Dinka-Snape, angie90, lilth sinclair, pupi-chan, Patrisia Malfoy, Black, Natalia,Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Miara Makisan, Lauret Malfoy, Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Comadreja, Alyssa Largerfield M., Sisy Potter, claudimalfoy, clau, Alega no hyuga, Sakura Shidou, Erzebeth Snape, Dark Ginny Malfoy, Hermy.hphr, Favila Thyferra, marianne, colibr22, (espero no dejarme a nadie, si es así lo siento mucho). **_Por haberse molestado en un momento u otro en dejarme un review y gracias a las personas que no nombró aquí pero que me van a dejar un review en este último capítulo. _

_Supongo que os preguntareis a que viene este epílogo que no tiene nada que ver con el resto del fic. Lo cierto es que se me ocurrió de repente y aunque no tiene mucho sentido no pude evitar ponerlo, quería expresar que muchas veces el final de una historia no es mas que el principio de otra. _

_Aunque esto parece una despedida yo no quiero que lo sea, yo voy a seguir por aquí (aunque un poco más perdida por eso de la universidad) aunque esta historia ya esté terminada. Si os ha gustado como escribo pasaros por alguno de mis one shots: _Sueños _(Un Draco-Ginny) y _El día de su boda _(una pareja muy extraña) o por mis otros fics largos: _El fin de la guerra _(El protagonista vuelve a ser Snape y ya está acabado) y _Una noche en Toledo _(Otro Tonks-Snape, aún estoy empezándolo pero por ahora me siento muy satisfecha del resultado) Además tengo en mi cabeza otros dos fics largos uno en el que los protagonistas son Sirius y Severus y un par de chicas inventadas por mi y un Draco-Ginny un poco extraño. Así que resumiendo, espero veros por alguna de esas historias._

_Por último solo quería añadir que agradecería una última opinión sobre el fic y que espero que os gustara._

_Muchos besos a todos._

_Replika._


End file.
